AQUELLO QUE NO RECUERDO
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Una nueva historia de Michiru Tenoh22 Haruka y Michiru quieren regresar a sus vidas pasadas, será una buena o mala idea? No dejen de leer! Yuri H & M
1. Interrupciones

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Así es yo de nuevo jajajaja, trayéndoles mi nueva historia, se llama "Aquello que no recuerdo" más adelante, sabrán el "¿porque?" del título.**_

_**Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, para mi es importante saber que opinan al respecto.**_

_**Disfruten, la lectura, gracias por seguirme y por leer. Tigre esta historia es para ti, te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar.**_

_**Interrupciones**_

Era el baile de presentación de la mas bella pintura de una destacada artista que además de todo era poseedora de un singular carisma y simpatía.

La más hermosa mujer que engalanaba aquella fiesta, adornada con un hermoso vestido negro que resaltaba sus finos rasgos y su hermoso cuerpo. Un maquillaje excepcional y su bello cabello aguamarina caia sobre sus hombros, era simplemente………Perfecta!!!.

La prensa no dejaba de tomarle fotografías junto con la maravillosa pieza de arte. Michiru Kaioh al lado de su inseparable Haruka Tenoh deban la bienvenida a los asistentes al gran evento. Poco después Haruka se alejó de toda la multitud, a pesar de su éxito en las carreras y de ser una figura de renombre, no resistía estar frente a una multitud de personas y ser blanco de las luces provenientes de las cámaras fotográficas de los reporteros, en un area protegida y acondicionada especialmente para ellas Haruka se tomaba un respiro.

"Cielos!!! Ya me había olvidado de lo molestas que son las luces de las cámaras" Haruka dio un fuerte respiro y tomó una botella de vino para poner un poco en un par de copas.

Segundos después llegó Michiru, al igual que Haruka también irritada por las luces y entumecida del rostro por sonreír tanto……

"No se ni porque te hice caso en exhibir esa pintura, estoy demasiado cansada……" Michiru se sentó en un sillón suave que estaba al fondo de aquella habitación.

"Linda……es que tu pintura es genial………tu público tiene derecho a verla, tu mereces que sea exhibida, es tu talento el que quiero presumir ante toda la sociedad Japonesa" Haruka se acercó a Michiru y la abrazó.

"Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has brindado Haruka…………te quiero" Michiru quería besar a Haruka.

"Un logro como el tuyo merece un premio……" Haruka se aproximaba a los labios de Michiru, cuando de pronto sonó la puerta…..

Separándose lo más rápido que pudieron y visiblemente sonrojadas preguntaron quien las buscaba………

"Diablos!!! ………" Haruka se veía molesta mientras se separaba de Michiru.

"Haruka………" A Michiru, no le gustaba escuchar a Haruka maldecir.

"Lo siento Michiru……Quien es???" Pregunto Haruka levantándose del sillón en donde estaba con Michiru.

"Lamento la interrupción……pero……" Haruka lo interrumpió abriendo la puerta.

"Perdonen la interrupción, pero aquí hay unas jovencitas que insisten e insisten en entrar a verlas, pero como nosotros tenemos órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, les prohibimos la entrada"………Al fondo se escuchaban los gritos y unas voces familiares…..

"Le estoy diciendo que nos deje pasar!!!!" Dijo Serena.

"Por favor joven, Haruka y Michiru son nuestras amigas y queremos pasar a verlas"

"No te portes tan suave con ellos Amy………mire, o nos deja pasar o va a saber de lo que es capaz Lita Kino"

"Que no ve que son nuestras amigas, déjenos pasar ya!!!" Dijo la potente voz de Rei.

"Déjenos pasar, nosotros conocemos a Haruka Tenoh y a Michiru Kaioh, ellas son nuestras amigas, acaso no lo comprende???" Dijo Mina intentando razonar con los guardias.

Haruka se asomó ante el tumulto ocasionado por las chicas, de inmediato pudo reconocer un mechón de cabello rubio, proveniente de la cabellera de Serena……

"Cabeza de bombón??? ………Que haces aquí linda??? ………Ahhh por lo que veo traes a tus amigas" Dijo Haruka mirando a las chicas sometidas por los guardias.

"Hola Haruka!!!" Serena se aferró al brazo de Haruka

"Lo ve Haruka es mi amiga" Haruka miraba con rareza a Serena y de inmediato soltó una carcajada.

"Jajajajaja, está bien………déjenlas pasar, son nuestras amigas" Haruka miraba con ternura a las chicas.

Michiru salió del lugar en donde estaba, ya que el ruido y los gritos, le estaban preocupando……

"Que sucede aquí??? ………Ohhh……Hola chicas, como ha estado???" A Michiru le sorprendió ver a sus antiguas compañeras de batalla, considerando el tiempo que tenían de no verlas.

"Hola Michiru, nos enteramos de la exhibición de tu pintura y decidimos venir a verla y por supuesto a saludarlas" Dijo Rei, mostrándoles el periódico.

"Es que a Haruka, le pareció una buena idea exhibirla" Michiru miraba amablemente a las chicas.

"Nos da mucho gusto volver a verlas, espero que podamos salir juntas algún día" Dijo Amy con una mirada amable.

"Veremos qué podemos hacer al respecto" Dijo Michiru, sin darles un rotundo no.

"Oye Michiru, te vez muy hermosa con ese vestido" Dijo Serena mirando el vestido de Michiru.

"Gracias también ustedes se ven muy bien" Dijo Michiru

"En eso estoy de acuerdo…………Cabeza de bombón, te ves hermosa esta noche" Dijo Haruka abrazándola por la cintura.

"Por que siempre haces lo mismo???" Dijo Michiru, volteándole la mirada.

"Ehhhh………Gracias Haruka, tu también te ves muy bien" Serena se zafó de los brazos de Haruka.

"Vamos linda, no hay nada que temer………Cabeza de bombón nunca me dará un 'si', asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse" Dijo Haruka acercándose a Michiru.

"Mmmmm………como sea" Michiru estaba celosa.

"Ahhh, estas celosa???" Preguntó Haruka.

"Mmmm………Tal vez" Michiru evitó la mirada penetrante de su acompañante.

"Rei, acaso ya se te olvido a lo que veníamos??" Pregunto Serena a Rei con un tono un tanto burlón.

"Claro que no se me olvida Serena!!!" Rei le dio un coscorrón a Serena.

"Ahh pero no tienes que ser tan grosera Rei!!!" Dijo Serena con una lagrimita en el ojo y sobándose la cabeza.

Rei metió una mano en su bolso buscando lo que quería entregarles a Haruka y a Michiru………era una invitación especial.

"Bueno chicas, en el templo de mi abuelo, hemos abierto un oráculo, se supone que eso es para mostrarles a las personas sus vidas pasadas, hasta el momento de su muerte" Rei le entregó un boleto a Haruka.

"Vaya, es ese tipo de cosas como leer las cartas y todo eso??" Preguntó Michiru.

"Es una regresión a sus vidas pasadas" Dijo Rei.

"Ahh, yo no creo en esas cosas" Dijo tajantemente Haruka.

"Vamos Haruka!!! Será divertido, no te gustaría saber si Michiru y tu eran amigas desde sus vidas pasadas???" Dijo Mina ingenuamente.

"Mmmm………'amigas' eh??? Suena interesante…………tu que opinas Michiru???" Pregunto Haruka.

"Suena interesante, me gustaría saber si eramos 'amigas' en nuestras vidas pasadas."

Ambas se hicieron una mirada y no pudieron evitar reir………

"Está bien preciosa, ahí estaremos……" Dijo Haruka.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron. Haruka y Michiru, se quedaron solas de nuevo, Haruka esperaba que no hubieran mas interrupciones………

"Por fin solas………" Haruka acorralaba poco a poco a Michiru, hasta el grado de hacerla caer en el sillón.

"Haruka, que estas haciendo???" Decía Haruka sonrojándose mientras sentía que la rubia se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

"Dándole su premio a la artista del año………" Haruka empezaba a besar el cuello de Michiru.

"Ahhh………que buen premio………Haruka" Michiru, suspiró y dejó que Haruka continuara.

"Te gusta………Michiru???" Decía Haruka mientras seguía besando el cuello de Michiru.

Michiru no decía nada, solo acariciaba la rubia cabellera de Haruka, le encantaba sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Pero volvió, a sonar la puerta………

"Rayos!!! ………esto no es justo" Haruka se levantó furiosa.

"Quién es??!!!!" Dijo una furiosa voz detrás de la puerta.

"Lamento la interrupción, pero……" Haruka volvió a abrir la puerta.

"Lo lamento, pero sus invitados y la prensa desean verlas de nuevo en el salón principal" Dijo un joven un tanto apenado.

"En un momento iremos……" El joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró, Haruka cerró la puerta.

"Parece que aquí no podrás darme mi premio Haruka" Michiru ya estaba de pie cuando Haruka volteó a verla.

"Parece que si, odio cuando eso pasa!!!" Haruka caminaba hacia Michiru.

"Que te parece si hacemos un brindis???" Dijo Michiru tomando las dos copas y la botella de vino.

"Por la mejor artista de todos los tiempos" Dijo Haruka quitándole la botella a Michiru y sirviendo ella las copas.

"Jajajaja" Michiru rio y le recibió la copa a Haruka.

"Por la mejor artista, por mi mejor amiga, por mi novia y por el amor de mi vida" Haruka chocó la copa con la de Michiru.

"Haruka…………" Michiru miró fijamente los verdes y profundos ojos de Haruka.

"Michiru………… te amo" Haruka dio un sorbo al vino y de inmediato sus labios se fueron fundiendo en un delicado beso lleno de sabor.

Poco a poco ese beso iba cobrando intensidad, hasta que Michiru, lo tuvo que detener………

"Es el mejor brindis de mi vida………pero ya tenemos que irnos" Haruka le limpiaba el labial de los labios a Haruka con una servilleta.

"Me encanta sentir tu contacto………aunque sea con una servilleta" Haruka rozó con sus dedos el antebrazo de Michiru, provocando que se le enchinara la piel.

"Acabemos rápido con esto, muero de ganas de regresar a casa……" Michiru bajó su copa y le quitó la suya a Haruka.

La tomó de la mano y así se la llevó hasta la exhibición de la pintura, la prensa y los invitados de honor, así como sus amigas las esperaban……

"Haruka, Michiru………que gusto volver a verlas" Dijo una voz conocida.

Una amiga a la que no volvieron a ver después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Setsuna acompañada de la adolescente Hotaru……

"Papá Haruka, Mama Michiru, me alegra volver a verlas" Hotaru llevaba su misma mirada inocente, solo que ya estaba mas alta.

"Hotaru, Setsuna!!! Que bueno que vinieron!!!" Michiru fue a abrazar a Hotaru.

"Hemos regresado, de nuevo estaremos todas juntas" Dijo Setsuma con un gesto de amabilidad.

"Papá Haruka, me alegra mucho verte!!!" Hotaru soltó a Michiru y se abalanzó hacia Haruka.

"A mi también me alegra verte preciosa" Haruka acariciaba el cabello de Hotaru.

Haruka no era muy expresiva, solo con Michiru. Pero el ver a su pequeña Hotaru ya crecida, le provocaba una sensación extraña, como la de un padre o madre al ver a su hija después de mucho tiempo.

"Mañana te llevaré junto con Michiru de compras, te gustaría linda???" Dijo Haruka mirando con ternura a Hotaru.

"Mañana no podemos ir Haruka, tenemos que ir al templo Hikawa" Michiru sentía un poco de celos de Hotaru.

"Sucede algo malo Michiru???" Preguntó Setsuna, mirando seriamente a Michiru.

"Descuida Setsuna, no sucede nada malo, es solo que las chicas nos invitaron a un oráculo, que nos muestra nuestras vidas pasadas" Dijo Michiru.

"Chicas, saben bien que en sus vidas pasadas eran guerreras de la luna, para que van a un lugar como ese???" Pregunto Setsuna.

"Lo sabemos, pero queremos saber fue de nuestras vidas en esta tierra, no en el imperio lunar" Dijo Michiru mirando a Setsuna,

"Entiendo, yo ya conozco todo lo que pasó en sus vidas pasadas, algunas de esas vivencias son tristes, pero otras les dejarán una valiosa lección de vida, su relación, se hará mas fuerte si conocen su pasado……aunque ese pasado sea doloroso" Setsuna sonaba misteriosa.

"Doloroso???" Preguntó Haruka.

"A que te refieres Setsuna???" Preguntó Michiru.

"Pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean, nunca olviden lo que sienten una por la otra" Dijo Setsuna, seriamente.


	2. EL ORACULO

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza la uni me tiene con el tiempo limitado aunado a unos problemas emocionales. Agradeciendo su comprensión les traigo este capítulo, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que son lo más importante para mí.**_

_**Con este capítulo y sus comentarios espero superar muchas cosas dolorosas en mi vida. Lamento haberlos hecho esperarme tanto tiempo, pero quiero darles algo de calidad. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**El oráculo.**_

Ante la insistencia de Haruka y Michiru por saber lo que les esperaba, Setsuna, no estaba autorizada a dar ningún tipo de información al respecto. La exhibición, fue todo un éxito, todos estaban satisfechos. Haruka y Michiru estaban muy cansadas y lo único que querían hacer llegando a casa era descansar. Haruka condujo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la casa en la que vivían, llevando con ellas a Setsuna y a Hotaru. Finalmente llegaron a casa……

"Vaya…………por fin en casa!!!" Dijo Haruka aventando las llaves a un frutero que estaba sobre una mesa.

"Setsuna……Hotaru, tomen sus habitaciones de siempre, en la cocina hay comida………" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Lo saben Michiru……vámonos a descansar, quieres???" Haruka llevaba su saco en una mano colgando hacia atrás.

"No te preocupes Michiru, ve a descansar, ha sido un día largo para ustedes deben ir a descansar" Setsuna y Hotaru se fueron hacia sus habitaciones.

"Descansa Mamá-Michiru, despídeme de Papá-Haruka, dile que le deseo buenas noches" Hotaru aun conservaba esa ternura.

"Así lo haré Hotaru, descansen las dos, nos veremos mañana" Michiru caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Haruka.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que Haruka estaba tendida en la cama con el saco en la cara tapándole la luz del techo.

"Haruka tienes que cambiarte de ropa, acaso piensas dormir tan incomodo???" Preguntó Michiru, mientras ponía su bolso en un lindo mueble que estaba frente a la cama.

"Michiru, estoy cansada, déjame dormir así………" Haruka casi murmuraba lo que le decía.

"Nada de eso Haruka!!! No seas holgazana" Michiru le quito el saco de la cara, haciendo que se tapara con la mano.

"Michiru!!!" Haruka sintió que el foco la cegaba.

"No quieres ayudarme a cambiar de ropa???" la pregunta de Michiru provocó que se levantara con una rapidez extraordinaria.

"Sabes que a mí me encanta ayudarte" Haruka rodeo a Michiru de la cintura con sus brazos por detrás.

"Sabía que con eso te despertaría" Michiru soltó una carcajada suave

"Para ayudarte siempre estoy despierta………" Haruka empezó a besar el cuello de Michiru.

"Para eso Haruka……necesitas estar en tus cinco sentidos…" Michiru se soltó de los brazos de Haruka.

Haruka sintió que Michiru la provocaba y mirando a esa bella mujer caminando hacia el baño, decidió alcanzarla y tomar lo que deseaba……

"Sabes que no puedes dejarme así???" Haruka abrazo por detrás a Michiru, sorprendiéndola.

Michiru tomó el brazo de Haruka para soltarse, pero Haruka utilizó toda su fuerza para evitar que eso sucediera. Con la otra mano bajó violentamente el cierre del vestido de Michiru dejando su espalda al descubierto, procediendo a meter su mano dentro de su vestido para tocar la espalda de Michiru y rodearla hasta llegar a su vientre.

"Haruka estas fría!!!" Michiru se quiso mover, pero Haruka no se lo permitió.

"Ahora te tengo en mis manos Michiru Kaioh" Haruka continuó besando el suave cuello de Michiru.

Era tan suave como el terciopelo de un rico durazno, Haruka sintió que la sangre le hervía deseaba hacerle el amor lo más pronto que se pudiera……

"Lo ves??? Somos almas gemelas Michiru, no te resistas………déjame hacerte el amor" Haruka besaba el cuello de Michiru llegando hacia sus hombros

Michiru dobló su cuello para dejar que Haruka le besara hasta los hombros, sin dejarla hacer otra cosa Haruka la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó directamente hasta su cama, depositándola delicadamente y recostándose sin depositarle todo su peso. Recargada en un brazo aprovecho a acariciar la cabellera de Michiru mientras la besaba muy tiernamente. Sus lenguas daban la danza perfecta y la pasión crecía y Haruka se deshizo muy fácil del lindo vestido de Michiru, dejándola únicamente en su ropa interior.

Sus hermosos y perfectos senos eran alumbrados con la luz de la luna. Haruka se sentía consumir por la pasión y continuo besándola y así hacia por todo su cuerpo, pasando delicadamente sus labios, sintiendo como su piel se enchinaba con cada contacto de sus suaves y tibios labios. Michiru tomó la única mano libre que tenia Haruka y con ella fue conduciéndola justo por donde quería, así Haruka se convirtió en una turista por el cuerpo de su amada violinista.

Así continuaron besándose y acariciándose. Hasta que Haruka se deshizo con desesperación del moño y la camisa que le estorbaban, Michiru se encargo de sus pantalones, con una extraordinaria rapidez El cinturón y el pantalón habían quedado fuera del cuerpo de Haruka. Rápidamente Michiru se deshizo del sostén que llevaba puesto Haruka y con mucha suavidad comenzó a tocar los finos senos de su amada velocista provocando en Haruka una extraordinaria sensación. Michiru abrazó a Haruka para sentir los latidos de su corazón, su piel y su calor fundiéndose en una extraordinaria armonía de pasión. Sintiendo el aliento de Michiru en su oído y escuchando leves y suaves gemidos Haruka le dijo……….

"Michiru……eres lo mejor que tengo en la vida……te amo y te amare para siempre" Haruka besó el cuello de su amada Michiru.

Recorriendo el cuerpo de su amada sirena, Haruka sentía cada una de las extraordinarias curvas de Michiru, su suave piel y su calor hasta que finalmente sus manos se aventuraron hasta llegar a la intimidad de Michiru……

"Haruka……hazme feliz……hazme tuya……" Michiru arqueo su espalda sintiendo los delgados dedos de Haruka penetrar su intimidad.

"Michiru………" Haruka continuaba se vaivén y permitía que Michiru se moviera.

Pero justo antes de producirle un orgasmo Haruka decidió parar y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amada violinista. Lentamente comenzó a besar sus muslos y pasaba su lengua suavemente hasta llegar a aquel lugar que había sido irrumpido anteriormente por sus dedos. Con su lengua empezó a estimular a Michiru provocando gemidos que eran acallados por una almohada y el tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Poco después, llego el orgasmo……

"Haruka……ahhhh……" Michiru arqueó su espalda por ultima vez y bajó poco a poco hasta quedar completamente tendida en la cama.

"Me alegro tanto de compartir contigo mi vida Michiru, me alegra poder hacerte feliz……te amo" Haruka abrazo el cuerpo desnudo de su amada violinista.

Así continuaron haciendo el amor hasta que las fuerzas se les agotaron y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas y cubiertas por las delicadas sabanas de seda.

Al día siguiente Haruka se despertó sintiendo la suave cabellera de su amada Michiru sobre ella. Pasó delicadamente sus dedos por la suave espalda de Michiru, así pudo sentir como el aire entraba a sus pulmones y salía en un suave aliento. Para Haruka ese momento era simplemente perfecto.

Poco a poco se fue levantando de la cama dejando aun dormida a Michiru. Cubriéndose el cuerpo con una bata, miraba como dormía la hermosa guerrera de cabello aguamarina. Pensando que podría estar así por siempre Haruka decidió que era el tiempo de que despertara y que mejor manera que……

"Despierta preciosa……el desayuno está servido"……Haruka se bajo rápidamente a prepararle el desayuno a su hermosa violinista, y como un gesto de amor Haruka se lo subió en una bandeja.

"Mmm…phh……Haruka??? Que haces despierta a esta hora???" Michiru aun no terminaba de despertar.

"Quise darte la sorpresa, espero que te guste……" Haruka espero a que Michiru se acomodara para poder ponerle la bandeja en las piernas.

"Claro que me gusta Haruka!!! ……Gracias!!!" Haruka se bajó a recibir un beso de su querida Michiru.

Michiru desayuno como reina en su cama, mientras Haruka la miraba y contemplaba a la linda chica de cabello aguamarina

"Termina tu desayuno linda, iré a darme un baño" Haruka le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Camino hacia la puerta y miró por última vez al amor de su vida. Haruka abrió el grifo de la regadera, y al sentir el agua caliente se quito la bata y se metió bajo el chorro del agua. A su mente venia la imagen del bello rostro de Michiru la maravillosa noche anterior y toda una vida que había vivido con su adorada violinista hasta ese momento.

"Será que en nuestras vidas pasadas, nos amamos de la misma manera??? Sera que sufrimos en nuestras vidas pasadas para poder ser tan felices como ahora???" Divagando su mente y sus pensamientos no sintió que una intrusa se había metido bajo aquella delicada caída de agua tibia.

Michiru rodeo a Haruka con sus brazos por detrás sintiendo su vientre por el cual corrían ríos de agua tibia.

"Michiru!!!" Dijo Haruka sorprendida.

"Yo también quise darte la sorpresa" Haruka se volteo y correspondió el abrazo de Michiru.

"Bueno, creo que hoy será un día interesante" Dijo Haruka sosteniendo a Michiru por la cintura.

"Tienes razón…….dime……que estabas pensando que te tenía tan absorbida que ni siquiera notaste mi presencia???" Michiru tomo el jabón y comenzó a enjabonar el torso de su amada velocista, mientras esperaba una respuesta.

"Pensaba en eso de las vidas pasadas……si eso es verdad……me pregunto si nos habremos conocido y si es eso……y te hayas enamorado de mi, habremos sido felices???" Haruka miraba como caía el aguay aterrizaba sobre sus cuerpos y como la espuma de las manos de Michiru desaparecía.

"Creo que eso nos corresponde averiguarlo, Setsuna no nos puede revelar nada……supongo que quiere que experimentemos el pasado……nuestro pasado"

"Tengo miedo de que sea un pasado doloroso……no lo sé, pero hay algo que me dice que esta felicidad que sentimos, se debe a que en algún momento sufrimos demasiado" Haruka parecía muy preocupada y la mirada de Michiru cambio.

"No quiero pensar en eso……en este momento solo me importa estar contigo" Dijo Michiru.

"Por otro lado puede que eso de las vidas pasadas no sea más que una tonta superstición………Michiru vamos al oráculo, no perdemos nada con ir. A mi no me importa ver el pasado si se que estás conmigo" Haruka sonrió y miro a Michiru, eso le dio un poco mas de confianza.

Rápidamente terminaron de bañarse y arreglarse para ir al Templo Hikawa. Bajaron los escalones y se encontraron con Setsuna y Hotaru.

"Haruka ven a desayunar……" Dijo Setsuna sirviendo un poco de café en una tasa.

"Ve Haruka, mientras termino de arreglarme" Michiru volvió a subir a la su recamara.

Asi Haruka se dispuso a desayunar y Michiru a maquillarse y verse linda para Haruka. Era un dia especial, sin duda alguna algo interesante iba a pasar……

Poco tiempo después Haruka termino su desayuno y Michiru aun no bajaba de la recamara…

"Michiru……anda vamos, ya es hora de irnos" Haruka tomo las llaves del convertible amarillo.

"En un momento bajo……" Dijo Michiru desde la planta de arriba.

"Vamos lindas, Michiru siempre tarda en arreglarse, la esperaremos en el auto" Haruka salió junto con Setsuna y Hotaru.

Poco tiempo después bajó Michiru y se subió al auto. Haruka manejo tranquila hacia el Templo Hikawa en busca de respuestas a sus dudas. Muy poco tiempo después llegaron y Rei ya las esperaba.

"Bienvenidas chicas las estábamos esperando" Dijo Rei en un tono muy amable.

"Hola Rei, buenos días" Dijo Hotaru.

"Hola Hotaru, me alegra que estén aquí……vamos es por aquí" Rei las llevo hacia una cámara especial en donde decía "Lo sentimos, el oráculo permanecerá cerrado por el día de hoy".

"Decidimos cerrar el oráculo para hacerles una sesión especial a ustedes" Rei era muy amable.

"Bien preciosa, solo dinos que es lo que tenemos que hacer" Dijo Haruka en un tono un tanto aburrido.

"Solo tomen sus lugares ahí, y vayan siguiendo mis instrucciones" Rei se puso sobre sus rodillas frente al fuego.

"Esperen un momento…" Dijo Setsuna entrando a aquel lugar

"Setsuna!!! Veo que decidieron venir……" Dijo Rei volteando aun de rodillas.

"Como guardiana del tiempo, es mi deber advertirles que no podrán cambiar nada del pasado, todo lo que vean y vivan se cumplirá, sus habilidades les serán quitadas mientras permanezcan en su pasado, así como se proporcionaran la que le correspondían con respecto a la época a la que serán enviadas……yo me encargare, de ver que todo marche como debe ser"

Setsuna se transformó junto con Hotaru, ambas tomaron la puerta del tiempo y entraron en ella, de inmediato desapareció.

"Ella vigilara que no alteren el equilibrio del tiempo, podrían pasar cosas terribles si alteran el pasado" Dijo Rei un tanto preocupada.

"Bien, terminemos con todo esto" Dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Michiru.

"Bueno, tomen sus lugares en ese lugar, acuéstense sobre las colchonetas que están acomodadas ahí" Rei les indico el lugar. Haruka y Michiru se acomodaron y se tomaron de las manos.

"Estamos listas…Rei" Dijo Michiru.

"Concéntrense, pongan sus mentes en blanco……" Dijo Rei cerrando los ojos haciendo que se hiciera un profundo silencio.

Haruka y Michiru cerraron sus ojos y en sus mentes poco a poco se ausentaban los pensamientos…

"Pase, lo que pase…" Pensó Haruka

"…estaremos siempre" Pensó Michiru.

"……Juntas……" Ambas

"Poderoso Oráculo del tiempo!!! Muéstranos el pasado que han dejado atrás estas personas……Muéstranos sus vidas pasadas!!! Y permíteles revivir sus errores y volver el camino por sus huellas!!!! Akou, Ryou, Tai, Saaaaan!!!!" El fuego se avivó y un fuerte aire soplo dentro de aquel lugar.

Haruka sintieron una especie de desmayo y sintieron como si cayeran en un enorme vacío……

"Haruka!!!! No me sueltes!!!" Michiru se aferraba a la mano de Haruka.

"No me dejes Michiru!!!" Haruka tomo con ambas manos el brazo de Michiru.

El aire por el cual estaban cayendo provoco que sin remedio se soltaran y se separaran. Tanto Haruka como Michiru pudieron darse cuenta que se alejaban a una velocidad increíble.

Finalmente Michiru cayó en un lugar desconocido para ella……se trataba de un bosque. Sus ropas eran diferentes y definitivamente estaba lejos de Japón…

"Señorita, señorita……está bien???" Dijo una linda mujer de ojos verdes.

"Qué???" Pregunto Michiru sobándose la cabeza.


	3. EL NUEVO CONDE

_**Mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Jejeje a decir verdad no pensé que fuera tan difícil escribir esta historia.**_

_**Los personajes son ficticios, es decir, no me apego a la historia de ningún país. **_

_**Bueno, una vez más disculpen la tardanza, pero no he tenido buenos momentos últimamente jejeje aunado a que la uni me deja muy poco tiempo. (ni vacaciones tengo T_T)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**El nuevo Conde**_

Michiru miro borrosa a una mujer vestida de una manera especial, usando un vestido largo y casual de época antigua. Como si se tratara de una sirvienta…

"Y tu quien eres???" Dijo Michiru levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra del vestido

"Señorita, yo soy Margeritte, su dama de compañía, tiene que apurarse, por favor suba de nuevo al carruaje, recuerde que tenemos que llegar a la audiencia, recuerde que su majestad la espera" La sirvienta le ayudo a sacudirse el polvo y arreglarle su elegante vestido.

"Audiencia??? ……" Michiru estaba confundida.

De pronto como si fuera un rayo la memoria le volvió a la mente. Michiru tenia audiencia con el Rey Henry I, ya que ella era la invitada de honor en una fiesta que estaba por celebrarse.

"Tienes razón, ya es tarde Margeritte, vamos, no podemos hacer esperar al Rey" Michiru volvió a subir al carruaje y el cochero arreó los caballos para llegar más deprisa.

Mientras tanto Haruka enfrentaba su pasado al mismo tiempo que Michiru, solo que en un castillo llamado Le refuge de l'ange parada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo y con el cabello largo hasta las rodillas, suave y rubio cenizo. Ahí estaba Haruka parada, de inmediato reacciono y miro que llevaba puesto un vestido y escuchaba la voz de uno de sus sirvientes.

"Excelencia, sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea, usted es la Condesa Tenoh la única persona extranjera que ha recibido el título nobiliario por parte de los reyes, su majestad el Rey quedo muy complacido con las labores de sus padres que con Dios estén……usted tiene ideas muy diferentes, es impropio que una dama y mas tratándose de una condesa, como lo es usted se vista de varón……. y mas aun, ir a presentarse de esa manera ante los reyes" El sirviente se trataba de un hombre mayor, sus canas le hacían verse así, aunque a pesar de su edad, su físico era el de un hombre fuerte.

"Ehh??? Ahmmm……ya te lo dije Gustave, yo no quiero ser una condesa, el titulo ni siquiera me interesa, solo quiero ser yo y estar cómoda… Y si tengo que llevar el titulo a todos lados prefiero ser el Conde Tenoh, así que trae las ropas de mi padre, tengo que ir a presentarles mis respetos a sus majestades. Quiero quitarme estos vestidos incómodos y usar el caballo de mi padre……. Ahora Gustave!!! Es una orden mía" Aunque era una chica paciente a Haruka no le gustaba que se le contradijeran sus órdenes.

"Esta bien Excelencia, las ropas estarán listas………tome, esto es para que amarre su cabello, al trote del caballo puede tener problemas si no se lo amarra" Gustave era el nombre del fiel sirviente de la familia, su labor era proteger a la única heredera al título nobiliario pero siempre fue rebelde, así que lo único que le quedaba era ser su cómplice en sus travesuras y en este caso la locura de convertirse en un varón ante la corte.

"Gracias Gustave, preparen el caballo de mi padre!!! Sabes??? Aun no se si conservar mi cabello largo o cortarlo pero eso tendré que pensarlo después de que regrese de presentarme ante los reyes. Quiero que también me preparen la espada, porque no se si hayan gitanos por el bosque, asi que es mejor ir preparada……es decir……preparado" Haruka recibió las ropas y dio instrucciones de que la dejaran sola para poder prepararse a solas.

Si iba a ser portadora de un titulo nobiliario no iba a ser una dama cortesana esperando a un marido que asumiera el titulo que le correspondía a su familia, ella iba a asumir el titulo como varón y nuevo conde. Poniéndose una camisa con holanes en el cuello, un chaleco que ajustaba sus pechos, unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas de cuero, quedo vestida como el nuevo Conde Tenoh. De inmediato llamo a sus sirvientas y le arreglaron el cabello de manera que pareciera un caballero. Cuando Haruka salió de aquella habitación, Gustave y el resto de la servidumbre se quedaron boquiabiertos por el gran parecido de Haruka con el finado Conde Hiroto Tenoh único conde extranjero en aquella tierra. Por alguna razón Gustave sentía cierta tranquilidad con la llegada del nuevo conde, aunque las consecuencias por lo que Haruka hacia eran muy graves.

Bajando las escaleras vestido como todo un príncipe Haruka bajo para salir del castillo, pero fue detenida por Gustave…

"Espere Excelencia…"Se fue hacia una gaveta y saco una hermosa capa negra con interior azul.

"Era de su padre, ahora le pertenece al nuevo conde……es decir……a usted" El sirviente sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar a su antiguo amo.

"Gracias……Gustave……espero hacer un buen papel como conde" Haruka se puso la capa y se dispuso a salir.

"Lo hará……amo" Murmuro el viejo sirviente.

Haruka monto el caballo blanco y dio un grito para que corriera, de inmediato el caballo salió a todo galope y tras ella iba su escolta protegiendo al nuevo noble.

Mientras tanto el elegante carruaje iba llegando al palacio, como una persona de gran importancia la joven Michiru Kaioh era recibida por los sirvientes reales y escoltada hacia una habitación del palacio. Michiru fue atendida y aseada por su dama de compañía y las damas que habían sido designadas por la reina. Arreglando a Michiru cuidando cada detalle, la hermosa joven finalmente seria recibida en audiencia con la corte real.

Como una hermosa dama caminaba Michiru frente a los reyes que permanecían sentados en sus tronos. Michiru fue anunciada y presentada ante los reyes…

"Michiru……es un placer conocerte, sabemos que eres una chica que posee muchos dones y habilidades" Dijo el Rey brindándole un gesto amable

"Nos sentimos honrados que estés como nuestra huésped de honor aquí en el palacio, espero que tu estancia aquí sea agradable" Dijo la bella y elegante Reina.

"El honor es todo mío, sus majestades" Dijo Michiru haciendo una reverencia.

"La razón por la que estás aquí es porque necesitamos de tu colaboración durante el baile de mascaras en motivo de la bienvenida de nuestro hijo, el príncipe Darien que vuelve de sus expediciones" La voz del Rey era poderosa autoritaria.

"Entiendo" Michiru se levanto lentamente de incorporándose hasta quedar de pie.

"Y el conde……" La reina interrumpió al Rey, volteo y recordó enseguida.

"Ahh….Es verdad, durante el baile de mascaras se le entregara la corona que le corresponde al nuevo conde, a su debido tiempo lo conocerás y también a todos los cortesanos de mi reino. Considérate parte de él, ya que después de tu participación te entregaremos un titulo de honor y las puertas de mi palacio estarán siempre abiertas para ti"

"Es un placer para mi ayudar y formar parte del baile. Les prometo que daré lo mejor de mi" Michiru hizo una reverencia…

No terminaba de hacer la reverencia cuando el vocero, anuncio la llegada de alguien……

"Presentando a su Excelencia el Conde Haruka Tenoh!!!" La resonancia del la voz del sirviente era impresionante.

De inmediato el joven conde salió caminando haciendo una reverencia. Mientras caminaba, cada paso era firme y decidido, a la vez que su porte era impresionante. La capa de terciopelo se movía como si fuera en cámara lenta.

Michiru volteó y miro al apuesto joven haciendo reverencia frente a los reyes, dejando que denotar su impecable belleza.

"Lamento irrumpir así sus majestades, pero el motivo que me trajo aquí es importante" Dijo Haruka mientras hacía reverencia.

"No hay de que preocuparse" Dijo el Rey

"M…mm……mi padre…acaba de morir……y es mi deber venir a reportarles su fallecimiento, así como también reclamar mi derecho a la herencia de su titulo, ya que ese era su deseo" Haruka contuvo el nudo en la garganta e intento tragarse las lagrimas que intentaban salir por sus ojos.

Haruka intentaba no mirar a ninguno de los reyes así que volteo a ver a la persona que estaba a su lado.

Michiru permanecía mirando fijamente al joven, que estaba junto a ella, sus miradas se fundieron y a Haruka se le olvidaron las ganas de llorar, era algo mágico, como si desde siempre se hubieran conocido. Michiru tuvo que abrir levemente sus labios para respirar mas aire, ya que por extraño que pareciera su respiración se había agitado.

Por su parte Haruka no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, para ella era la persona mas hermosa que jamás se pudo imaginar esos hermosos ojos azules la habían hipnotizado de inmediato, sentía cierto impulso que no sabía si controlar o no…

"Eh……ehmm…" Haruka se sentía como una tonta al no tener nada que decir.

"Tu nombre es Haruka verdad??? Tu eres el nuevo conde. Recuerdo a tu padre, era un buen hombre……lo lamento mucho" Dijo el Rey.

Haruka reacciono rápidamente y volteo a ver al rey.

"Eh……ehm……gracias……majestad" Haruka se sonrojo y pudo ver la sonrisa de la reina.

"Haruka……me permite presentarle a Michiru Kaioh??? Ella es invitada de honor de palacio tendrá una importante participación durante la fiesta de mascaras" La Reina de inmediato se dio cuenta de esas miradas.

"A la cual esta usted invitado, ya que durante la velada, usted será presentado ante la corte y sus habitantes como el nuevo Conde Tenoh" Dijo el Rey mientras la miraba.

"Será todo un honor para mi, majestad………es un placer señorita" Dijo Haruka muy nerviosa mirando a la joven.

"Recuerde que es un baile de mascaras" Dijo la Reina. – Haruka asintió –

"Hasta entonces" Dijo el Rey.

Haruka se inclino haciendo una reverencia para despedirse de los reyes. Justo antes de salir volvió a ver a la bella chica que se encontraba casi junto a ella. Su mirada y su belleza eran inigualables. Era la chica mas bella que habían visto sus lindos ojos verdes……

Tomó su caballo y se fue montando lentamente contemplando aquel maravilloso castillo y sus jardines……

"Michiru, puedes ir a los jardines, son hermosos, estoy segura de que te gustarán" Dijo la Reina.

"Iré majestad……con su permiso" Michiru hizo una reverencia y se retiro hacia los jardines.

Caminando por el amplio pasillo, las alfombras rojas hacían que se viera hermoso. Finalmente llego a los jardines, era fresco hermoso, lleno de arbustos perfectamente podados y flores de muchos colores alumbraban esa armonía verdosa. Miraba y tocaba esos arbustos, sentía aquella sensación áspera en sus dedos. El aire era frio y puro llenaba sus pulmones con el aroma de las plantas y la humedad del ambiente. Las nubes cubrían el cielo y se veía nublado, extrañamente disfrutaba como nunca ese frio momento. Miro hacia el cielo y de pronto escucho los cascos de un caballo que se acercaban a aquel lugar………era Haruka.

El caballo se detuvo a unos metros de ella y se bajó el jinete. Tan atractivo como era posible imaginarlo el nuevo Conde Tenoh quería conocer y poder hablar con la hermosa dama que vio en la corte.

"Señorita……" Dijo Haruka intentando articular correctamente la palabra.

"Excelencia, ehmm……"Michiru estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Era increíble, en solo unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo como hacia unos momentos. El aire se tornaba denso para ambas y se les dificultaba respirar…era algo definitivamente extraño, pero a la vez lindo……


	4. LA HORA DEL TÉ

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo yo con mi historia, no crean que se me olvida. Pero la presión es muy fuerte en la uni y cada vez se hace mas difícil, sé que tengo un compromiso con ustedes y porque amo escribir para ustedes es porque aquí sigo para ustedes.**_

_**De antemano les pido una disculpa por no actualizar tan rápido como antes, pero la uni y otros problemas sentimentales han hecho que mi mente divague por todos lados menos por donde debe. Jajajaja**_

_**Ya me extendí, los dejo leer, no sin antes agradecerles la enorme paciencia que me han demostrado a mis lectores sin voz, a mis amigos, a mis fans y a mis queridísimos lectores que me dejan sus comentarios y son mi inspiración……GRACIAS.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**La hora del Té**_

"E…ehmm…señorita, es todo un placer conocerla" Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y le dio un beso.

"El placer es todo mío" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Veo que usted es nueva en este lugar, yo también lo soy………y…a decir verdad……no me gusta conocer extraños" Haruka intentaba ser galante pero lo estaba arruinando.

"Lamento que piense así……tomando en cuenta que……yo soy una extraña" Michiru sabía que Haruka no podría estar hablando por ella, pero se pregunto……porque se bajo del caballo???

"Ehmm………no……no es eso……mm…me gustaría conocerla…claro, si no tiene ningún inconveniente" Haruka se veía muy coqueta, al parecer esa siempre fue su especialidad.

"No tengo ningún inconveniente, a mi también me gustaría conocerlo" Michiru miraba las plantas.

"Muy bien, le parece bien si vengo de nuevo al jardín y tomamos el té por la tarde???" Haruka se veía entusiasmada.

"Claro……estaré encantada de recibirlo" Michiru sentía algo extraño, difícilmente descifrable, pero era definitivamente especial.

"Hasta entonces hermosa dama" Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru y haciendo una reverencia se despidió dejando un beso ella.

Volvió a montar su caballo y se fue a todo galope hacia su castillo. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos…emoción, felicidad……o tal vez……amor???

Después de poco tiempo de haber corrido con su caballo se dio cuenta que una caravana iba rumbo al palacio y en las banderas que portaban los caballos estaba el escudo real. Era algo nuevo para Haruka así que decidió acercarse y su escolta junto con ella, adelantándose junto a ella el jefe de ellos…

"Es el príncipe que ha regresado……los reyes estarán felices" Dijo el jefe de la escolta.

"Tienes razón…ehmm……cuál es tu nombre???" Dijo Haruka volteando a mirar al hombre.

"Lo lamento, yo soy Philippe el jefe de la escolta de su padre, es un placer servirle excelencia" Dijo el jefe apenándose por su descortesía.

"Haruka……"

"Perdón??" Dijo incrédulo el sirviente.

"Llámame Haruka, eso de Excelencia y esas cosas…mmm……siento que no van conmigo" Dijo Haruka seria mientras miraba como se alejaba el carruaje.

"Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo, eso seria una falta de mi parte" Dijo el joven agachando la cabeza.

"Bueno esta bien, háblame con formalidades, pero eso de Excelencia solo lo usaran conmigo en la corte, de acuerdo???" Haruka se sentía incomoda con el titulo, pero era la voluntad de su padre que lo conservaran.

"E……Esta bien……joven Tenoh" Dijo Philippe mientras se volvía a acomodar en detrás de ella.

Haruka volvió a galopar rápidamente por el bosque en su caballo decidida a hacer un nuevo cambio en su vida……

"Gustave!!! Rápido, acompáñame……" Dijo Haruka entrando rápidamente a su castillo.

Entro en la habitación de sus padres y miro todo lo que había ahí y suspiro……

"A partir de hoy, todo cambiara……" Dijo mientras Gustave entraba a la habitación.

"Señor???" Dijo Gustave ignorando lo que ocurriría a continuación…

Haruka miro la gran cama de sus padres y también las cosas que en el habían, y pensaba en la bella dama que miro en la corte……

"Esta será mi habitación desde ahora, quiero que le llamen al sastre de mi padre, para que me haga ropa y un disfraz para el baile de mascaras" Dijo Haruka mas convencida que nunca

"Está bien, Excelencia…" Dijo Gustave un tanto confundido.

"… y……… Gustave……llámame Haruka" Dijo Haruka.

"Pero señor…" Gustave se impresiono por lo que vio.

Haruka desenvaino la espada que era de su padre, tomo el enorme mechón de cabello que llevaba detrás y lo cortó sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Pero……que está haciendo!!!" Dijo Gustave corriendo para quitarle la espada aunque ya era muy tarde para evitarlo, el enorme mechón de cabello cayó al suelo.

"Asumo mi nuevo papel………vamos, ayúdame…" Haruka tomo las tijeras y se las dio a Gustave para que terminara de darle forma a su cabello.

"Esta bien……joven Haruka" Dijo Gustave, acatando las ordenes de su nuevo amo, el Conde Haruka Tenoh.

Finalmente, después del corte de cabello y de que el sastre le tomara medidas, Haruka se preparaba para poder ir de nuevo al palacio para tomar el té con aquella bella dama que conoció en el palacio. Tomo uno de los finos trajes de su padre y se lo puso, unas botas negras y finalmente otra de las capas de su padre. Así estaba listo para ir en búsqueda de ese momento en compañía de la invitada de honor Michiru Kaioh.

Montando el elegante caballo blanco y como todo un príncipe ahí iba Haruka acompañado de solo dos de sus escoltas, ya que en esos tiempos el reino era acechado por gitanos, quienes estaban en contra de la corona. Por fin la tarde estaba cayendo y Haruka llego al palacio. Una de las sirvientas le pregunto si tenia audiencia o si buscaba a alguien en especial……

"Vera, yo busco a la señorita…" Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Viene conmigo Margeritte, ya está todo listo???" Pregunto Michiru a su sirvienta.

"Si señorita, todo esta preparado en el jardín, tal y como usted lo ordeno" Dijo la apenada sirvienta agachando la cabeza.

"Bien, gracias Margeritte, en un momento iremos" Michiru quería ser cortes con su nuevo amigo

La sirvienta se retiro y Michiru se quedo mirando a Haruka, había algo en ese "chico" que le llamaba demasiado la atención. Pero rápidamente reacciono y le hablo…

"Ehmm……perdone……me acompaña?? Es por acá……" Michiru camino con gran elegancia, luciendo un hermoso vestido de color marfil, junto con unas joyas. Para Haruka era demasiado hermosa, aun cuando hubiera estado vestida como una simple sirvienta.

"S…si esta bien, vamos" Haruka camino siguiendo a Michiru.

"Parece que usted también es nuevo en el palacio cierto???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Si, a decir verdad, mi padre me mantuvo viviendo en Japón durante toda mi infancia con unos tíos, decía que era demasiado difícil para una persona como yo vivir una vida de cortesanos y audiencias en la corte" Haruka parecía abrumada.

"Debe ser difícil, así que estuvo en Japón hasta hace poco???" Pregunto Michiru algo asombrada.

"Así es, llegue hace casi dos semanas, solo que permanecí arreglando algunos asuntos personales que ya después le contare" Entre ellos el hecho de deshacerse de su apariencia femenina para convertirse en todo un apuesto Conde.

"Yo llegue el día de hoy al palacio, luego de un largo viaje, quise salir a caminar, pero un caballo me tiro al suelo, por lo menos eso me pareció, pero mi vestido se arruino, así que me arreglaron y ahora vivo en el palacio" Dijo Michiru sintiéndose un poco apenada.

"Una dama como usted no debería bajar de un carruaje a mitad del bosque, eso es impropio" Dijo Haruka intentando impresionar a Michiru.

"Bueno, tampoco es propio de un caballero llegar tarde a sus citas……acaso no sabe a que hora se toma el té en este lugar???" Dijo Michiru en un afán por incomodar a Haruka.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron, alumbrado por velas y con algunas cosas de comer, estaba la mesa preparada para la cena.

"Vaya!!!………que hermoso lugar!!!" Haruka no podía creer lo hermoso del lugar en el que se encontraban.

"Si es muy hermoso, vamos a cenar" Dijo Haruka sonrojándose al ver a Michiru alumbrada por la luz de las velas.

Acercándose a Michiru para ayudarle a sentarse, Haruka abrió la silla de tal manera que Michiru pudiera tomar asiento. Sin quererlo su mano rozo la de Haruka con una suavidad como si fuera seda, Provocando que Haruka dejara de respirar por un leve momento. Los dos se sonrojaron.

"B…bien……ehmm……" Haruka no sabia que decirle a Michiru.

"Si???" Michiru casi explota de risa al ver a Haruka tan nerviosa.

"Ehmmm……le parece bien si cenamos mientras continuamos platicando???" Haruka era cortante, pero tierna, tal vez eso le gusto a Michiru.

"Me parece bien…Margueritte, por favor, sirve la mesa" Michiru miro como asintió la sirvienta.

De inmediato la sirvienta en compañía de un mayordomo sirvieron la cena. Haruka estaba fascinada con la variedad de comida que habían servido. Se dedico a mirar a la bella dama que tenia enfrente, parecía que esperaba a que los sirvientes se quitaran de ahí para poder seguir platicando.

Finalmente los sirvientes se retiraron. Un leve momento de silencio se hizo presente, Haruka se limito a ver como Michiru se acomodaba la servilleta para empezar a cenar. No sin antes volver a preguntar…

"Y bien caballero??? No contesto usted mi pregunta" Dijo Michiru mientras tomaba una de las copas para degustar el vino.

"Pregunta???" Haruka estaba como en una nube.

"Le preguntaba si usted ignora a qué hora se toma aquí el Té" Michiru sonaba suave y al mismo tiempo elegante.

"Ahh……ehmm……lo que pasa es que yo nunca había venido a este lugar……se que no es pretexto, pero……" Haruka se veía sonrojada.

"Jajajaja, tranquilo, entiendo muy bien que no lo sepa, de hecho me informaron de eso las sirvientas mientras me ayudaban a arreglarme para conocer a los reyes" Michiru movía la copa de vino haciendo que el contenido se moviera en círculos.

"Iba a decir que tal vez era el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver a una linda dama" Haruka tomo la copa de vino y le dio un sorbo.

"Ahh" Michiru no esperaba ese comentario y se sonrojó.

"Bien linda dama, le parece bien si empezamos a cenar???" Haruka extendió su mano invitándola a que comenzaran.

Así transcurrió con una amena charla y unos deliciosos platillos, Haruka admiraba la belleza de Michiru, mientras Michiru intentaba descifrar que era lo que sentía al mirar a aquel atractivo muchacho. Finalmente llegaron a la parte mas dulce………el postre.

"Bueno caballero, creo que hemos comido demasiado, yo no comeré postre, pero usted podrá disfrutarlo, es una tarta de frutas que hizo la cocinera a petición mia, si la prueba, vera que tiene un sabor parecido a los postres orientales" Dijo Michiru, mientras veía como la sirvienta le acercaba el plato con un enorme pedazo de la deliciosa tarta.

"Señorita esto es demasiado, no podre terminarlo todo" Dijo Haruka impresionada por el enorme postre frente a sus ojos.

"Pues usted no puede hacer el desaire, así que no le queda mas que disfrutar el sabor de la tarta oriental" Michiru miro pícaramente a Haruka.

"Ahh no señorita, me temo que……" Haruka se levanto con el plato y camino hacia Michiru, sentándose junto a ella.

"Usted tendrá que ayudarme a terminarlo" Haruka sonrió de una manera especial y con la cuchara llena de frutas y crema la apunto a la boca de Michiru.

"No……(sonrojada)…e…esta bien" Michiru abrió la boca y Haruka introdujo la cuchara en ella.

Era algo sumamente celestial, tanto Haruka como Michiru se sentían en las nubes, Michiru, por un momento intento fantasear, pensando que tal vez así sabían los besos del apuesto joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Y Haruka disfrutaba ver los hermosos ojos azules de la mas bella criatura que jamás conoció, intentando adivinar a que le sabia a ella tan delicioso postre.

"Mmm……esta delicioso, la cocinera lo hizo tal y como se lo pedí……ahora es su turno de probar" Michiru tomo la misma cuchara y justo antes de darle a Haruka se detuvo en seco.

"Que pasa??? Acaso esta tan delicioso que ya no me quiere dar???" Haruka casi ríe, de no haber visto la mirada de preocupación de Michiru.

"E…es solo que…" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Que ocurre señorita???" Haruka se veía sorprendida.

"Nada, solo……ehmm……jejeje……tontas supersticiones" Michiru miro hacia abajo.

"Supersticiones???" Pregunto Haruka intentando recordar algún tipo de superstición Japonesa.

"Verá……mi abuela decía que cuando una persona usa la cuchara de otra si ya ha sido usada, esa persona sabría sus secretos, es decir, si usted prueba la tarta con esta cuchara, usted, conocerá mis secretos" Michiru sonaba seria.

"Vamos señorita, acaso usted cree en ese tipo de supersticiones???" Haruka sonaba intrigada.

"Es solo que……" Michiru no sabía que decir.

"Si es eso……espero no se ofenda……yo me sentiría encantado, de conocer sus secretos" Haruka tomo la cuchara y comió de la tarta.

Poco tiempo después, la cena termino y Haruka debía regresar a su castillo. En la puerta casi para salir del castillo Haruka se despidió de Michiru…

"Ehmm……Gracias por acompañarme a cenar, caballero" Michiru se sentía de alguna manera a gusto con Haruka, pero no quería reflejarlo.

"Debo decir, señorita………que he pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida y a decir verdad, me sorprende que me sea así, ya que se trata de una cena" Dijo Haruka sorprendida.

"Yo siento lo mismo, me encantaría repetir una velada como la de hoy" Dijo Michiru haciendo un gesto amable

"Entonces mañana puedo pagarle la invitación a tomar el Té??? Después de todo, no llegue a la hora y un Conde como yo debe cumplir con su palabra" Haruka sonaba muy seria, tenia el pretexto perfecto para volver a ver a Michiru.

"Jajajaja………esta bien Excelencia nos veremos mañana a la hora del Té" Michiru se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

"Estaré encantado" Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y le dio un beso…

Desde el balcón de su habitación miro como Haruka se alejaba en su caballo blanco a todo galope, como si se tratara de una maravillosa visión, deseaba que ya fuera la hora del Té para volver a ver al apuesto caballero……


	5. EL SIMBOLO DEL AMOR

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!!**_

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo dándoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Como siempre agradezco su paciencia y el interés que han puesto en las historias que he escrito. **_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado a la persona que mas quiero y que significa tantas cosas en mi vida que nunca terminaría de escribirlas. Sabes quién eres….**_

_**Jeje, por cierto su servidora esta por cumplir un año como su autora favorita (jaja bueno para algunos) un año divertido en el que conocí lo que es el compromiso, el éxito, buenos y malos comentarios, el amor y queridos amigos, que gracias a H&M no hubiera conocido. Esperen en mi aniversario como autora un fanfic de edición especial. Dedicado únicamente a la persona que capitulo, tras capitulo no deja de decirme ANIMO!!! A ti mi querido lector que me comentas y a ti que te guardas las palabras mi lector sin voz. Gracias a ustedes llevo 3 éxitos y uno mas en proceso. **_

_**Jejeje, me alargue, espero que les guste…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!!**_

_**El símbolo del amor**_

Ese día durmió en una enorme cama suave y cómoda, y a pesar del confort que la rodeaba había algo que no la dejaba dormir………será la idea de pensar en Haruka???

Dando vueltas y vueltas por la cama decidió despertarse y levantarse para ver la hermosa noche por el balcón de su habitación. Era hermoso, el aire soplaba y de alguna manera esa brisa provocaba que no se sintiera sola del todo.

"Siento como si el viento me abrazara" Michiru cruzo sus brazos estrechándose por un escalofrío.

"Que será lo que siento por él??? No!!! No es correcto" Michiru se volteo dándole la espalda a la hermosa vista.

Volviéndose a mirar la hermosa noche y el bosque que era alumbrado por la luz de la luna, imaginaba que ese frio viento que la abrazaba eran los brazos del apuesto Conde Tenoh y se sintió protegida.

Por su parte Haruka permanecía sentada en unos cojines avivando el fuego de la chimenea dentro de su enorme castillo. Alumbrada por las velas de los candiles y el fuego de la chimenea, el bello rostro de Haruka parecía pensativo……

"Michiru……que bella es" Pensaba sin cesar en ese hermoso sonido que emitía al reir. En su bello rostro alumbrado con la luz de las velas.

Un hermoso tono rojizo se hizo presente en sus pálidas mejillas, imaginaba que estaba junto a ella y que podía tomar su mano tal y como lo imaginaba.

"Quiero volver a verla………Michiru……" Pensó Haruka mientras aventaba otro leño a la chimenea.

Asi se hizo mas de noche y las dos se quedaron dormidas, el sueño fue mas fuerte que sus pensamientos aunque aun en sus sueños eran perseguidas por esos bellos sentimientos……

Apuntando el alba de la mañana Haruka se levanto rápidamente y le pidió a la servidumbre el baño listo y agua caliente para que pudiera bañarse y estar fragante para poder ir a ver a la hermosa dama de cabellos aguamarina. Rápidamente estuvo lista, tomo su caballo y se fue.

Michiru disfrutaba del calor que le producían las sabanas de la cama, asi como de un rico sueño, en el que sus labios rozaban los de Haruka……

"Señorita……señorita……despierte por favor" Dijo Margeritte intentando despertar a Michiru.

"Mm……mmph……que sucede Margeritte???" Michiru apenas reaccionaba, deseaba seguir dormida, ya que durante su sueño justo en el momento del beso Margeritte la despertó.

"Lamento despertarla señorita, pero tiene visitas, salga al balcón ahí podrá ver de quien se trata" Margeritte le dio la bata a Michiru mientras ella se sentaba para poder asomarse al balcón.

"Margeritte deja los misterios" Le quitó la bata y se la puso, se arreglo un poco el cabello y abrió el balcón para ver de quien se trataba…

Sorprendida por lo que veía Michiru de alguna manera se sintió feliz de poder ver al apuesto conde desde temprano……pensó que era afortunada de no tener que esperar para poder ver a Haruka…

"Buenos días señorita!!!" Dijo Haruka montada sobre su caballo.

"Pero que hace usted aquí tan temprano???" Dijo Michiru intentando disimular la felicidad de ver a Haruka.

"He venido a tomar el té tal y como acordamos el dia de ayer" Dijo Haruka controlar al caballo.

"Jajaja, usted no tiene remedio……pase, en un momento bajo a atenderlo" Michiru rio suavemente y se volvió a meter a su habitación.

Rápidamente Michiru fue ayudada por Margeritte, por fortuna vivir en palacio era una ventaja, ya que los sirvientes y los servicios estaban listos desde antes de que saliera el sol, asi que Michiru se baño y se apuro para no hacer esperar a Haruka.

Mientras tanto Haruka esperaba en la sala de visitas de Palacio, permanecia sentada en un comodo sofá. Pensaba en que esa mirada misteriosa y profunda la volveria a mirar, esos hermosos y azulados ojos.

Divagando en sus pensamientos Haruka permanecia sentada y miraba a todo su alrededor, cuando de pronto……

"Tu debes ser Haruka Tenoh……el nuevo Conde, verdad???" Dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules.

"Ahmm???……Alteza…lo lamento, no lo escuche venir……soy Haruka Tenoh, como usted dice, yo soy el nuevo conde, para servirle" Haruka se levanto rápidamente e hizo una reverencia.

"Es un placer conocerte Haruka, dime……esperabas a alguien en especial???" Pregunto Darien amablemente.

"Ehmmm………yo, si……vera……yo espero a……" Haruka estaba nerviosa, no quería ser inoportuna.

"Alteza, buenos días" Dijo Michiru en un tono tranquilo.

"Ahh señorita Michiru Kaioh, buen dia, veo que es a usted a quien esperaba el conde Haruka" Dijo Darien con mucha propiedad.

"Asi es alteza, pero por favor, tenga la confianza de tutearme, siento un poco extraño que una persona de mi edad me trate con tanta propiedad" Dijo Michiru.

"En ese caso, también hare lo mismo, por favor señorita, llámeme simplemente Darien" Dijo el príncipe, provocando que la mirada de Haruka se pusiera seria.

"Esta bien……Darien" Dijo Michiru en un tono muy especial.

"Ahmm……es lo que también le iba a pedir a usted joven Tenoh……solo llámeme Michiru" Dijo Michiru dibujando su rostro de un lindo tono rosado.

"Por favor, también tengan la libertad dirigirse a mi con confianza, en lo personal prefiero que me llamen simplemente Haruka" Dijo el amable joven que estaba frente a la bella dama y al heredero al trono.

"Me parece bien, saben?? A mi llegada de las expediciones por los países vecinos, mi objetivo, ademas de conseguir esposa, es conseguir amigos" Dijo Darien mirando amablemente a sus invitados.

"Bien, pues considero un honor que usted desee formar una amistad conmigo, y delo por hecho" Haruka le dirigió una mirada amable a Darien y se estrecharon las manos.

Despues de poco tiempo de platicar y reir, Darien dio la orden de que les llevaran el desayuno al jardín…

"Bien, debo ir a ver a mi padre, pero los dejo desayunar tranquilos y una vez mas, Haruka, eres bienvenido en el Palacio" Darien era un joven muy amable.

"Ha sido todo un placer conocerle Alteza" Dijo Haruka haciendo una reverencia.

"El gusto ha sido todo mio Haruka, pero me temo que si me sigues llamando Alteza mandare que te lleven al calabozo" Darien sono serio, pero ese comentario hizo reir a todos.

"Esta bien Darien……Espero que podamos salir cabalgar un dia de estos" Dijo Haruka con la intensión de seguir formando una amistad tal y como Darien lo deseaba.

"Es un hecho Haruka………con su permiso" Darien hizo reverencia a Michiru y se fue caminando por el pasillo mientras los sirvientes hacían reverencias cuando pasaba frente a ellos,

"Bien Excelencia, parece que de nuevo se equivoco en cuanto al horario de tomar el té" Dijo Michiru mientras su hermoso vestido rosa pastel con bordados ondeaba con cada paso que daba Michiru.

"Me temo si, señorita……y por favor, llámeme simplemente……Haruka" Haruka utilizo un tono demasiado seductor al mencionar su nombre y provoco que Michiru se sonrojara.

"Ehhh……si……Haruka" Dijo Michiru.

"Así está mejor, señorita Michiru" Dijo Haruka mientras le abría la puerta a Michiru para que pudieran salir al jardín.

"Por favor Haruka, solo llámame Michiru" Dijo la hermosa dama mientras se acercaba al lugar donde tenían preparado el desayuno.

De nuevo aquel hermoso jardín ahora adornado por la hermosa vista y ricos platillos de desayuno……

"Me temo que sus sirvientes le han informado mal acerca del horario para tomar el Té en este lugar" Decia Michiru mientras Haruka le acercaba la silla a Michiru para que se pudiera sentar.

"En ese caso castigare a Gustave en el calabozo hasta que me informe bien, a que hora se toma el Té" Haruka rió mientras Michiru bebía un poco de té.

"Jajaja……lamento decirle que no podre intentar de nuevo tomar el té de nuevo con usted si no hasta el Baile de las Mascaras" Dijo Michiru provocando la sorpresa de Haruka.

"Pero porque??? Es que acaso me he vuelto un fastidio??? Yo……lo lamento" Haruka sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

"No es eso, por favor, no piense eso……el Rey me pidió que le diera una muestra de las canciones que tocare, y eso será un dia antes del Baile de Mascaras, asi que debo revisar mis partituras el dia de mañana y perfeccionar las melodías" Michiru no quería que Haruka se distanciara de ella.

"Entiendo señorita, no se preocupe, nos volveremos a ver en dos días, durante el Baile de Mascaras" Haruka le hizo un guiño a Michiru provocando que su corazón casi se le saliera del pecho.

"E……esta bien" Michiru dio un sorbo al agua fría que contenía una copa.

Asi continuaba ese discreto juego de miradas, roces entre sus manos al tomar la servilleta y detalles con halagos en la dulce voz de Haruka.

Finalmente terminaron de desayunar……

"Bien, parece que de nuevo es hora de que me vaya, ha sido todo un placer convivir con usted……bella dama" Haruka tomo la mano de Michiru y le planto un beso.

"Por favor……no se vaya……m…me gustaría que me acompañara a dar un paseo por el huerto" Michiru tomo la mano de Haruka

"C…con mucho gusto" Haruka camino junto a Michiru, ambas escoltadas por la sirvienta de Michiru y el guardia de Haruka.

Mientras caminaban Haruka no dejaba de pensar porque Michiru la había invitado a dar ese paseo, era demasiado extraño, ya que ninguna de las dos pronunciaba ni una sola palabra. Hasta que Michiru rompió el silencio……

"Lamento quitarle su tiempo Haruka……pero……mmm……a decir verdad…con usted me siento……a gusto" Michiru volteo a ver la sombra que producían los arboles.

"Usted jamás me quitaría el tiempo……señorita" Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru con mucha dulzura.

"Michiru……por favor, solo llámeme Michiru, quisiera ser su amiga y que me tratara con confianza" Michiru rozó uno de los arbustos con sus manos.

"Pero……no podría……usted es…" Haruka fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Espero que la confianza venga con el tiempo…" Michiru tomo una rosa con su mano y se acerco a percibir su aroma.

"Las rosas……el símbolo del amor…" Murmuró Haruka.

"Perdón???" Volteo rápidamente Michiru.

"Michiru yo……" Haruka tomó de los hombros a Michiru.

"Si???……" Michiru miro a los ojos a Haruka.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando era algo mágico, divino……casi irresistible. El corazón de ambas latia agitado y la respiración se hacia pausada, como si se estuviera agotando el aire. Al sentir el aliento de Haruka sobre ella……Michiru se separó……

"No……lo lamento……"Michiru miro hacia abajo completamente apenada.

"E…esta bien señorita, no debi ser tan atrevido……lo siento" Dijo Haruka sonrojada.

"N…no es eso…usted debe haber besado a otras mujeres en el pasado y yo……no podía ni siquiera compararme con ellas…mis labios……aun no experimentan un beso" Michiru se sentía apenada.

"Por favor Michiru……dígame una cosa……quiere usted besarme???" Haruka sonaba demasiado atrevida, los sirvientes se escandalizaron, pero su labor era callar y obedecer.

"Yo……si quiero……pero" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Esta bien……prometo que su primer beso, será hermoso y especial……debo irme señorita, que tenga un buen dia" Haruka le hizo una reverencia y se fue casi corriendo.

"Haruka……" Murmuro Michiru mientras veía como se iba Haruka.

Era demasiada la felicidad que sentía, que si no es porque tenia que contenerse hubiera gritado…a cambio fue corriendo hasta el establo en donde se encontraba su caballo. Una chica iba pasando con unos baldes llenos de agua, parecía una chica fuerte, sin embargo casi cae el resbalarse con el lodo producido por la lluvia y la humedad de los caballos. Aventando los baldes y tirando el agua por todo el lugar cayo la chica ensuciándose la ropa……

"Te estoy diciendo inútil!!!" Se acerco un capataz gordo y comienza a golpear a la chica con una vara cubierta de cuero.

Haruka vio la escena y corrió a defender a la chica……

"Hey!!! Déjela tranquila!!!" Haruka corrió a detener al rufian que golpeaba a la chica.

"Tu no te metas muchacho!!!!" El hombre tiró otro golpe y fue detenido por la mano de Haruka.

Realmente enfureció y desenvainó su espada……

"Basta ya!!! Te ordeno que dejes de golpearla!!!" Haruka corto con su espada la vara y de inmediato su escolta corrió a defender a Haruka.

"Excelencia!!! Esta usted bien???" El jefe de la escolta y otros dos guardias sometieron al hombre.

"Acaso no sabe usted a quien iba a golpear??? Eso le costara diez días en el calabozo!!!" Dijo el guardia de Haruka y un par de guardias del Palacio mientras amarraban al hombre.

"Noo!!! Suéltenme!!! Lo lamento mucho, no sabia quien eras" El hombre se levantaba.

"No te dirijas así hacia el Conde de Tenoh" Dijo uno de los guardias.

"Conde??? Por Dios!!! Lo lamento mucho Excelencia, merezco morir por lo que hice" El hombre agacho su cabeza.

"No……no morirás…pero quiero que esta chica no trabaje al mando de este hombre" Haruka parecía agitada.

"Estas bien??? Como te llamas???" Haruka ayudó a levantarse a la chica.

Cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alta y fuerte, como pocas chicas en la región, sin contar con que tenia una belleza especial……

"…yo me llamo……Lita" La chica se levanto e intento evitar tocar a Haruka en lo posible.

"Lita eh??? Dime linda, te gustaría trabajar en mi palacio???" Dijo Haruka mientras se sacudía la paja que se le pegó al pantalón.

"Que pasa aquí!!!" Dijo Darien montado sobre un caballo negro.


	6. EL BAILE DE LAS MASCARAS

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Jejeje gracias por la paciencia que me dan y bueno aquí les traigo el sexto episodio de esta historia que espero que les este gustando. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme con esa fidelidad. Espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen esos comentarios que tanto me inspiran. Le dedico este capítulo a mi amor Santi TE AMO AMOR**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer y ahora si prometo no volverme a tardar tanto.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura**_

_**El baile de las Mascaras**_

"Alteza……" Dijo Haruka y de inmediato todos hicieron reverencia.

"Haruka, que sucedió aquí???" Dijo Darien bajándose del caballo.

"Ese hombre quería golpear a su Excelencia con la vara de cuero" Dijo el encargado de la guardia.

"Eso es verdad Haruka??" Pregunto Darien mirándola muy seriamente.

"Si, pero……" Haruka fue interrumpida por Darien.

"Sabes cual es el castigo por lo que hiciste cierto???" Pregunto Darien de una manera enérgica.

"P…pero Alteza…yo……no lo reconocí" El hombre cayo sobre sus rodillas.

"Bien hombre, te perdonaré la vida……estas de acuerdo Haruka??" Preguntó Darien mirando seriamente al Conde.

"Si, ya lo había hecho Alteza, pero la condición que puse fue que se le quitara el cargo a este hombre y me llevaré a la esclava a mi castillo, si no le es inconveniente" Dijo Haruka.

"No es inconveniente Haruka, bien……y tu hombre, realizaras las tareas que realizaba la señorita" Dijo Darien al esclavo.

El hombre fue soltado y se retiró a trabajar. Mientras tanto Haruka le mandó a Lita que tomara sus cosas y se las llevara a Le refuge de l'ange (El refugio del angel). Ahí Gustave le designaría sus tareas y su nuevo papel a jugar en aquel hermoso castillo. Darien, por su parte, se sentia demasiado intrigado ante la personalidad de Haruka……

"Bien……resuelto el problema, Haruka, tienes tiempo para acompañarme a caballo un rato???" Preguntó Darien.

"Por supuesto que si Alteza, iré con usted" Haruka accedió.

"Solo llamame Darien, por favor. Mandaré por tu caballo, nos iremos hacia el lago" Dijo Darien mandando a uno de los sirvientes por el caballo de Haruka.

"Esta bien Al…ehmm…Darien" Haruka se fue caminando hacia el jardín acompañada por Darien para esperar a su caballo.

Como si fuera una especie de atracción especial, Haruka miró hacia arriba y pudo ver como Michiru caminaba cerca de una ventana. Era algo raro lo que sentía cuando la miraba, y mas aun el saber que Michiru deseaba que su primer beso fuera con ella. Era mágico, sobrenatural……era amor.

Poco tiempo después le llevaron su hermoso caballo blanco ensillado y listo para salir. Haruka se puso su capa y ambos salieron cabalgando hacia el lago. Haruka iba perdida en la imagen de Michiru y su pureza. Sin pensarlo llegaron al lago, Darien y Haruka se bajaron de sus caballos.

"Y dime Haruka, como encontraste El refugio del ángel cuando regresaste de Japón???" Preguntó Darien intentando sacar a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

"Eh?? ……ahh……mmm, pues mi padre era mayor y es lógico que no pudiera hacerse cargo de todo, incluso su sirviente de mayor confianza ya es casi un anciano, necesito ver que es lo que le falta al castillo, asi como a los negocios que dejó pendientes mi padre, para hacer que todo marche como tiene que marchar y levantar el castillo que me heredo, asi como el titulo también. O no???" Dijo Haruka intentando ponerse en su papel de Conde.

"Suenan interesantes tus planes, pero dime……acaso no piensas casarte???" Darien incomodó a Haruka.

"Ehhh……ehmm……yo……"Haruka se sonrojó.

"Vamos Haruka no me digas que no tienes prometida" Dijo Darien en un tono burlón.

"Pues no Darien, en realidad no tengo" Dijo Haruka metiendo sus dedos entre su rubia cabellera y con cierta vergüenza.

"No puedo creerlo!!! Serás el soltero mas cotizado después de mi, aunque……" Darien volteó a ver a Haruka.

"Aunque???" Lo miró Haruka

"Aunque durante mis viajes conocí a una bellísima princesa, todo lo arreglare cuando sea el baile de mascaras, ella esta invitada y me comprometeré con ella, se lo pediré esa noche" Dijo Darien recordando a la bella señorita heredera al trono.

"Entonces, no te interesa Michiru???" Pregunto tontamente Haruka.

"Michiru??? Jajaja, no Haruka, descuida……verás. Michiru vino a Japón como invitada especial ya que alguna vez la escuche tocando su violin durante mis viajes, quedé maravillado con su enorme talento, ademas de su personalidad. Se me hizo una buena idea invitarla a un baile tan importante como el Baile de las Mascaras ya que su música deleitará a mi princesa y a nuestros invitados, incluyéndote Haruka" Darien fue quien sugirió la invitación y los reyes aceptaron invitar a Michiru.

"Ahh, ahora entiendo……en dos días será el Baile de las Mascaras" Dijo Haruka.

"Asi es Haruka, tienes que conquistar a Michiru, porque después de eso, no se si Michiru se regrese a Japón" Darien arrojó una piedra al lago.

"Conquistar a Michiru???" Haruka se sonrojó.

"Anda…dime que no te gusta Michiru, dime que no la harias tu esposa" Darien bromeaba con Haruka.

"Yo……si, pero……" Haruka se quedó sin palabras.

"Nada de peros Haruka……mira, apenas te conozco y siento como si te conociera desde siempre, déjame darte un consejo………Michiru es hermosa, talentosa, toda una dama……Cásate con ella!!!" Darien iba muy aprisa.

"Ah……yo…no se que decir" Haruka tiro fuertemente una roca al lago, provocando ondas una tras otra.

"No hay nada que decir Haruka, solo hazlo" Darien se quedó callado después de eso.

"Es mas dificil de lo que crees, es decir……apenas la conozco y……" Haruka miró el tranquilo lugar.

"Y ya la amas……o no???" Dijo Darien provocando que Haruka bajara la mirada.

"Amor??? ……como puede ser amor Darien???" Preguntó Haruka volteando a ver de una manera muy especial al príncipe.

"Así pasa Haruka, cuando es amor……una sola mirada, es suficiente" Darien intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Haruka.

"Una mirada, una rosa, una equivocación" Dijo Haruka recordando la rosa que Michiru tomo en sus manos, las equivocaciones voluntarias con la hora de tomar el té y le profunda mirada de Michiru.

Esa mirada que podía provocar que sus ideales, su carácter fuerte, su valor y toda su fortaleza se vinieran abajo. Acaso el amor es capaz de derrotar hasta el mas fuerte de los guerreros??? Acaso Michiru derrotó a Haruka???

"Equivocación???" Pregunto Darien.

"Es una larga historia, en realidad, todo empezó por una mirada" Haruka recordaba su mirada inundada de lagrimas mientras contemplaba la bella imagen de Michiru. Su mirada era capaz de borrar el dolor de la muerte de su padre???

"Y ahora que lo pienso bien, solo Michiru logro que el dolor que sentía por la muerte tan reciente de mi padre se hiciera menos. No es algo interesante???" Pregunto Haruka.

"Si, lo es Haruka, y eso solo confirma lo que me sospechaba" Darien se quedó pensando.

"Que cosa???" Haruka miraba a Darien.

"Que estas enamorado de Michiru" Dijo Darien de una manera demasiado natural.

"Ehmm……pero……como puedes decir eso???" Haruka se puso de pie.

"Tranquilo Haruka, espera al Baile de las Mascaras, ahí te darás cuenta de las cosas" Darien también se puso de pie.

"No entiendo, por favor explícate Darien" Haruka jaló a su caballo

Ambos caminaron a la orilla del lago con sus caballos y protegiéndolos estaban los guardias de seguridad del Palacio y del Castillo de Haruka.

"Creo que durante una velada, como el Baile de las mascaras, lleno de misterio, romanticismo, el calor de las velas y el ambiente de la fiesta, crea lo que podría definir que es el momento perfecto para una declaración de amor……no crees Haruka??" Darien montó su caballo de nuevo y miró a Haruka.

"No lo sé Darien, pero lo pensaré" Haruka también montó su caballo.

"Bien, nos veremos en el Baile……y Haruka???" Darien hizo que Haruka volteara.

"Si???" Haruka miro a Darien.

"Me la pase muy bien contigo, espero que podamos volver a salir……amigo" Darien sonrió.

"También la pasé bien, Darien……nos veremos después" Haruka salió a todo galope soltando un grito.

Ambos se fueron con la idea de volverse a ver y hacer crecer la que parecía una linda amistad.

Haruka se fue montando en su fino caballo mientras pensaba en las palabras de su nuevo amigo. Será capaz de tener el valor de confesarle amor a una chica a la que lleva dos días de conocer??? Es muy pronto para que sea amor???

Al llegar a su castillo se encontró a Lita con sus cosas fuera de la entrada……

"Porque estas en este lugar???" Pregunto Haruka mientras su caballo aun andaba.

"Ehh……lo estaba esperando……su sirviente me dijo que no había lugar para mi aquí" Dijo apenada Lita

"Le dijiste que son ordenes mias??" Preguntó Haruka un tanto molesta.

"Si……pero dijo que lo esperara afuera" Lita estaba realmente apenada.

"Ahh!!! ……me molesta que pasen por alto mis ordenes" Haruka se enojó y los guardias abrieron la puerta para dejarla entrar.

"Gustave!!!" Grito fuerte Haruka.

Luego de un momento de reclamarle a Gustave acerca de su descortesía hacia Lita decidió llamar a todos los sirvientes y presentarla como su nueva sirvienta y Ama de llaves y por lo tanto la persona de confianza de Haruka. Así Lita y Gustave llevarían a cargo la dura labor de regresar el viejo castillo a lo que era antes, uno de los castillos mas prósperos de la región. Lita fue vestida con los uniformes mas finos y tenia su propia habitación dentro del enorme castillo.

Los días fueron pasando y finalmente se llego el tan esperado Baile de las mascaras. Haruka estaba lista y preparada, Lita le ayudaba a afinar cada detalle. Portando el escudo de armas de su familia en el pecho, Haruka iba vestida con una camisa negra cubierta por el chaleco de terciopelo rojo que llevaba bordado en oro el escudo de armas de su familia. Los pantalones y las botas de lujo eran lo que la engalanaba más, usando un sencillo antifaz que cubria su hermoso rostro, Haruka era el autentico príncipe de ensueño. Lita le entrego la capa que fue mandada hacer especialmente para ella, la ropa de su padre había sido solo un instrumento para la nueva persona que salía de aquel majestuoso castillo hacia el Baile de las Mascaras.

El carruaje que la llevaba era tirado por dos caballos blancos y quien iba conduciéndolo era Gustave y rápidamente llegaron al Palacio en donde los reyes esperaban a sus invitados de honor y los cortesanos del reino. Finalmente Haruka bajó del carruaje y entró al Palacio en donde un sinfín de finos disfraces embellecían la vista, frente a un enorme salón de baile rodeado de muchísima gente Haruka buscaba a Michiru. Despues de un rato de escudriñar con la mirada encontró la cabellera aguamarina que delataría la identidad de una bella dama que portaba en su rostro un antifaz que cubria su rostro por completo. Ahí estaba Michiru usando un bello vestido azul tan claro como el cielo al amanecer, brillaba Michiru como una estrella tan hermosa, tan fina……la única persona que la hacia suspirar……esa era la bella Michiru.

Acercándose tan rápido como podía el vocero dio dos golpes para pedir silencio y callar a la orquesta que producía. El rey tomó la palabra……

"Mis queridos invitados……el ciclo de la vida tiene un principio y un fin……" Mientras el Rey tomó la palabra Haruka se detuvo en seco frente a Michiru quien de inmediato se dio cuenta.

"Señorita Michiru, tengo que hablar con usted" Dijo Haruka mientras el rey continuaba hablando.

"Bien, hablaremos pero en medio de toda esta gente, me temo que mas de uno se enterará de lo que me tiene que decir" Dijo Michiru mientras se ponía de pié.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera volver a decir una sola palabra, la voz del Rey se hizo mas fuerte……

"Ahora, tengo el honor de presentarles al nuevo Conde de nuestro reino. Presento ante ustedes al Conde Haruka Tenoh!!!" Los gritos y los aplausos se hicieron demasiado fuertes y todos miraban a Haruka, quien permanecia con una mirada extrañada…

Sin remedio camino entre la multitud que se abria paso Haruka hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia los reyes. Se le fue colocada la corona que correspondía a su titulo y de inmediato los cortesanos bailaron una pieza en su honor. Haruka deseaba que ese protocolo terminara lo mas pronto que pudiera para poder ir a hablar con la bella violinista que también permanecia tocando el violín mientras la miraba…

Por fin la pieza termino y la fiesta continuó, Haruka fue detenida de nuevo por Darien quien quiso presentarle a su prometida, la princesa Serena. Haruka hizo reverencia y se disculpo con Darien, pero bajo la frase de "Solo sigo consejos" Haruka fue disculpada.

Michiru se dio un descanso y se fue a respirar un poco de aire al balcón recargada con cierta melancolía en sus ojos miraba hacia la luna……

"Señorita……interrumpo???" Preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

"Por supuesto que no Haruka" Michiru no dejaba de mirar la luna.

"Entonces puedo acompañar a esta bella dama de identidad desconocida???" Decia mientras se acercaba a Michiru que aun tenia puesto el antifaz.

"Esta es solo una dama que tuvo la suerte de haber sido invitada a un lugar tan bello como este" Dijo mientras volteaba a mirar a Haruka que no apartaba su mirada de su bella persona.

"Una bella dama que me ha cautivado con solo una mirada, una bella dama que solo bastó conocerla dos días para no dejar de pensar en ella……una bella dama a la que deseo besar mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo" Haruka miro a los ojos a Michiru.


	7. LA ESCLAVA

_**Mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Su paciencia hace que yo quiera seguir escribiendo para ustedes y trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan difícil de desarrollar, pero que tanto les gusta. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la paciencia que demuestran en cada capítulo, espero que les siga gustando y que la sigan con esa misma incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que pasara con nuestras queridas protagonistas.**_

_**Sin más que decir, de nuevo les agradezco la paciencia y les deseo un Feliz Halloween y en mi país Feliz Día de Muertos n_n (Este capítulo va dedicado a mi abuelito que hace un año se fue de mi lado justo en un 2 de nov. Te quiero abuelito)**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**La Esclava**_

El momento se hizo mágico, detrás de esos antifaces sus miradas se fundían Haruka y Michiru se fueron acercando poco a poco. Haruka sujetó a Michiru por la cintura y se fueron acercando mas y mas hasta que finalmente se fundieron en un mágico beso. Sutil, dulce, tierno y lleno de amor era la descripción perfecta al beso de Haruka y Michiru. Haruka la sujeto a la bella dama de la cintura y Michiru se fundió con Haruka en un suave abrazo mientras se besaban tiernamente.

De inmediato Michiru reaccionó y se separó de Haruka……

"Que sucede??" Pregunto Haruka

"Esto no es correcto………yo……no debo" Michiru le dio la espalda a Haruka.

"Porque no??? ……es que acaso me vi atrevido???" Pregunto Haruka mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

"No……la que hizo las cosas mal fui yo……lo lamento…….esto……no debió ocurrir" Michiru camino con la intención de huir de Haruka, pero el apuesto noble se lo impidió.

"Por favor……no se vaya" Le pidió Haruka con un tono bastante suave.

"Sus manos caballero……no son como las manos de ningún hombre que yo haya conocido antes, son suaves, delgadas……finas" Dijo Michiru mientras tocaba las manos de Haruka.

"Eso le molesta??? ……yo por usted sería capaz de usar guantes toda mi vida" Dijo Haruka provocando que Michiru se volteara.

"No diga eso……porque me será más difícil partir" Dijo Michiru con un tono de melancolía.

"Entonces no se vaya……señorita" Dijo Haruka mirándola a los ojos.

"Usted conoce las costumbres de nuestro país, yo no puedo decidir con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida" Dijo Michiru.

"Nosotros no estamos en nuestro país, usted es libre en este momento" Dijo Haruka en una manera absurda de convencer a Michiru.

"Ambos sabemos que así no son las cosas. Yo regresare a Japón y usted……a su vida" Dijo Michiru con un nudo en la garganta.

"Una vida vacía sin usted……Michiru yo……" Haruka fue interrumpida.

"Usted no sabe nada de mi……y no quiero causarle problemas" Dijo Michiru caminando lejos de ella de nuevo.

"Espere!!!" Haruka no pudo detenerla.

Haruka corrió hacia donde se fue Michiru, pero por desgracia se perdió entre la multitud. A pesar de sus intentos de encontrarla, le fue imposible hacerlo porque la gente la rodeaba para preguntarle cosas o simplemente platicar con ella. Ausente y distante con los cortesanos respondía a todos sus cuestionamientos. Sin lograr un éxito en su búsqueda por Michiru.

Darien se encontró a Michiru caminando por un pasillo hacia su habitación……

"Señorita Michiru…" Dijo Darien en una voz fuerte.

"Eh??" Michiru se detuvo y volteo.

"Puede venir un momento???" Preguntó Darien.

"Ehh……si" A Michiru no le quedaba de otra, así que caminó hacia el príncipe.

"Dígame……Alteza" Dijo Michiru haciendo una reverencia.

"Llámeme solo Darien……que sucede??? Por qué se va usted tan temprano a su habitación??? La fiesta aun no termina" Pregunto Darien.

"Lo lamento, es solo que……me sentí un poco indispuesta" Dijo Michiru intentando convencer a Darien de su excusa.

"Ahhh……y no será que el motivo de que esté indispuesta sea Haruka???" Pregunto en un tono muy tranquilo.

"Yo……" Michiru se sonrojó.

"Ya veo que lo es, acaso no le agrada el Conde Tenoh???" Pregunto Darien.

"Usted sabia todo desde un principio……porque me invitó a este lugar si sabia mi situación" Michiru sonaba molesta.

"No fue para lastimarla Michiru, yo quería que usted sintiera el verdadero amor por lo menos una vez en su vida" Dijo Darien,

"Esto es muy injusto, porque usted sabe perfectamente que no me puedo enamorar de nadie, sabe las costumbres de mi país y sabe lo que pasa en mi vida, porque se lo conté cuando nos conocimos aquella vez que fue a Japón" Dijo Michiru.

"Lo sé y por eso es que la invité quiero que sea libre de la cadenas de su familia y sea feliz por su propia cuenta, quiero otorgarle la libertad en mi país, ya que en el suyo usted es esclava" Dijo Darien.

"Esclava……(suspiro) ni yo misma pude decirlo mejor……soy esclava de una familia, soy esclava del honor, esclava de las costumbres, esclava de los modales y esclava……de……" Michiru se soltó a llorar y se fue a sentar a un sillón que estaba en el pasillo.

"De una persona a la que usted no ama………Michiru……permítame ayudarla a ser feliz, usted se lo merece……usted asumirá un titulo que le será otorgado aquí y formará parte del reino y podrá ser feliz a lado de quien ama" Darien intentaba confortar a Michiru.

"No……no puedo, debo regresar, si no lo hago……vendrán a buscarme" Dijo Michiru.

"Entonces no se niegue la poca felicidad que le queda por estos días. Si quiere ser feliz sabe lo que tiene que hacer" Dijo Darien.

"No se ……siento que esto no es correcto" Dijo Michiru terminando de secar sus lagrimas.

"No se trata de lo correcto o lo incorrecto, se trata de su felicidad……yo no la juzgaré y su integridad para todos seguirá siendo intachable" Darien intentaba darle mas seguridad a Michiru.

"Para usted es fácil decirlo porque usted porta un titulo y nadie puede hablar de usted, yo no soy nadie, y mi integridad puede ponerse en tela de juicio" Dijo Michiru.

"Entonces cásese en este país, nadie hablará de usted, y será una dama respetable como usted lo desea" Darien estaba muy serio hablando con Michiru.

"Aun es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio" Dijo Michiru.

"Para usted no lo es, tiene el tiempo contado en este lugar, ya que después de este evento usted tendrá que regresar a Japón y……" Darien fue interrumpido por Michiru

"Lo sé, cada día que amanece siento que es un día mas de tortura a la espera de un infierno por el resto de mi vida" Michiru se puso de pie.

"Entiendo……pero esta en sus manos evitar que ese infierno llegue, vaya a descansar. Le mandaré a Margeritte con la cena……que descanse" Darien le dio la espalda y se fue caminando por la el pasillo.

"Gracias Darien……que tenga una buena noche, discúlpeme con sus majestades" Michiru hizo una reverencia y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Michiru le atormentaba……pero no podía evitar pensar en ese beso y todo lo que sintió en los brazos de Haruka……era simplemente…………mágico.

"El debe saber la verdad" Pensaba Michiru, mientras se deshacía del estorboso, pero hermoso vestido.

Mientras tanto Haruka ya no se sentía bien en esa fiesta, deseaba estar sola y pensar en como hacer para estar de nuevo con Michiru…… será que ese misterio que encierra es el que la tiene con el alma atormentada???

"Debo hablar con ella……pero no hoy………debo irme ya, no aguanto a toda esta gente a mi alrededor" Pensó Haruka mientras esquivaba a la multitud y poder por fin salir de ahí.

Finalmente y después de buscar una salida pudo llegar a la entrada del Palacio. Miro todo a su alrededor……

"(Suspira) Todo este ambiente lleno de frivolidad es lo que me espera aguantar por el resto de mi vida……… Porque la única persona que puede hacer que todo esto pase a segundo termino me rechaza???" Se preguntaba Haruka mientras miraba el hermoso cielo iluminado por las estrellas, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida……

"Excelencia………nos vamos???" Preguntó Gustave acercándose con cierto temor

"Ehh???……ahh… si Gustave, la fiesta para mí ya termino, vamos a casa" Haruka dejo que Gustave le abriera la puerta del carruaje para poder irse.

Así para Haruka terminó el Baile de las Mascaras. En camino hacia el Refugio del Ángel, Haruka pensaba en la sensación de los labios de Michiru sobre los suyos, el viento acariciando sus rostros mientras esa bella sensación hacia que su corazón se acelerara al grado de casi sentir que se le salía del pecho.

"Me hubiera encantado bailar contigo, por lo menos una pieza……hermosa Michiru" Haruka recargó sus codos en sus piernas, se quitó la corona, el antifaz y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Desearía saber que es lo que escondes……quisiera tener la oportunidad de conocerte por completo……decirte lo que me haces sentir sin ningún remordimiento" Sin pensarlo el carruaje se detuvo.

Haruka se asomó por la cortina del carruaje y vio que el carruaje estaba rodeado de hombres……

"Hey que sucede aquí!!!" Dijo Haruka en un tono demasiado golpeado.

"Por favor, permanezca dentro del carruaje y no se mueva" Dijo uno de sus escoltas.

"Que sucede Philippe??? Quienes son esas personas???" Pregunto Haruka.

"Gitanos señor, por favor, no salga del carruaje" Philippe desenvaino su espada junto con otro de los que acompañaban su escolta.

Se empezaron a escuchar muchos gritos y ruidos, Haruka estaba preocupada por Gustave, dada su edad Haruka dudaba que el anciano fuera ágil con la espada……

"Ya!!! Saquen al señorito!!! Haber si puede pelear!!!" Se escucho a uno de los gitanos.

"Aquí nos tienen a nosotros!!! Anda, pelea delincuente!!!" Grito Gustave brincando del carruaje y sacando su espada.

"Ya veras anciano" Dijo uno de los gitanos.

De inmediato se escucho el ruido del choque de las espadas unas contra otras y los gritos de Gustave y de sus escoltas. Haruka estaba nerviosa……

"Debo de salir, no puedo permitir que los demás peleen y yo aquí sin hacer nada!!!" Haruka se quitó la capa y salió del carruaje.

"Quieren pelear conmigo??? Vamos!!!" Haruka sacó su espada.

"Tu……eres el Conde de quien todo el mundo habla!!!" Dijo uno de los gitanos.

"Si, yo soy el Conde Haruka Tenoh" Dijo Haruka poniéndose en guardia.

"Hey!!! Paren todos!!! El no sabe como están las cosas" Dijo el líder de los gitanos.

"Que???" Dijo Haruka.

"Espere nuevas de nosotros Conde Tenoh, debemos aclararle lo que pasa en este lugar" Dijo el gitano montándose en su caballo a pelo.

Todos los gitanos se fueron tras el líder, un hombre corpulento de cabellera larga y barba. Sus ropas desgastadas y sucias, así como sus zapatos, el hombre portaba un pequeño puñal y una espada. Una arracada de oro colgaba de su oreja y en su pecho talismanes de la suerte hechos de granos, piedras, madera y cuerdas. A todo galope y sin darle oportunidad a que los siguieran, los gitanos se fueron.

"No debe aceptar ninguna clase de trato con ellos Excelencia…….recuerde que son delincuentes y enemigos de la corona" Dijo Philippe mientras regresaba su espada a su lugar y montaba su caballo.

"Si hace tratos con ellos será Alta traición……por favor, no lo haga" Dijo Gustave.

"No se de que me hablen, ni se que es lo que ellos tengan que decirme. Regresemos al castillo ya" Dijo Haruka muy seriamente mientras guardaba su espada y subía de nuevo al carruaje..

"Esta bien……joven Haruka" Dijo Gustave mientras subia a su lugar.

Asi llegaron al Refugio del Angel, Haruka se bajó y fue recibido por Lita……

"Buenas noches Excelencia……le prepare su habitación para que duerma y si gusta algo de comer, solo dígamelo y en seguida se lo prepararé" Dijo Lita en un gesto de amabilidad.

"Gracias Lita, preparame algo de cenar y llevalo a mi habitación, por favor" Dijo Haruka mientras le tocaba el hombro.

"Enseguida" Lita se sentía feliz de recibir palabras amables por parte de su nuevo amo y quería seguir conservando esa amabilidad.

Haruka subió las escaleras y decidió descansar asi que se quito las botas y el cinturón que tanto le molestaban, se cubrió con una manta y camino hacia el balcón de su habitación, miraba el bello rostro de Michiru en la hermosa luna que iluminaba aquella noche……

"Michiru……" Murmuro Haruka.

Poco tiempo después se escucho que tocaron la puerta……

"Adelante" Haruka se volteó.

"Ehh……aquí esta la cena Excelencia" Lita puso la charola con la comida sobre una mesita e hizo una reverencia.

"Ahhh……gracias Lita y por favor……llámame solo Haruka está bien???" Dijo Haruka mientras se acercaba a la que se convertiría en su nueva amiga.

"Esta bien……Haruka" Lita se sonrojó, sentía que se estaba viendo demasiado atrevida.

"Gracias, puedes retirarte, mañana platicaremos si???" Haruka era muy amable con Lita.

"Bien……Que pase buenas noches" Lita se retiro de la habitación.

Después de comer un poco Haruka se fue a su cama y durmió……esa noche tuvo un sueño revelador……

"Que es esto!!!" Dijo Haruka mientras miraba una escena que le congelo la sangre.


	8. LA REVELACION

_**Mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Jejeje Voy terminando de redactar lo que van a leer a continuación. Muchísimas gracias por su paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Sigan la historia ya que se vienen cosas muy emocionantes, ya tengo la idea clara y lo que sigue será una gran sorpresa para ustedes lagrimas, risas, sorpresas y mucho mas espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura n_n**_

_**La revelación**_

Haruka estaba de espectadora en una escena que aunque hubiera resultado familiar en el futuro, en esta ocasión se veía a si misma en una escena casi apocalíptica…

"Sera nuestro fin……" Decía una voz demasiado familiar para la rubia y la bella chica cayó sobre sus rodillas.

"No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos, lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre…" Decía la propia Haruka pronunciando ambas al mismo tiempo esa frase tan llena de tristeza y resignación.

Mirando esa desgarradora escena sin poder hacer nada Haruka solo pudo quedarse a escuchar, mientras identificaba que era ese ambiente que la rodeaba y la persona a su lado……era Michiru!!!

"Contigo podre resistir lo que sea……no importa que seamos victimas del infierno" Michiru hacia que Haruka derramara lagrimas con sus palabras.

"El infierno??? Tu no mereces eso…" Era algo desgarrador escuchar esas palabras.

Mirando como morían de una manera extraña Haruka presenciaba la escena de su propia muerte muchos años en el futuro……

"Haruka quiero sentirte……" Decía la debilitada Michiru mientras intentaba acercarse a Haruka y tomando su debilitada mano escucho…

"Ahí…….puedo ver una luz……" Fueron las últimas palabras de Michiru.

"Puedo sentir tu calor……Michiru" Dijo Haruka despidiéndose de su último aliento…

Haruka no podía parar de llorar, era como un fantasma en aquel lugar, desesperada de sentir que poco a poco se alejaba de aquel lugar solo pudo gritar…

"MICHIRUUUU!!!!!!" Haruka intentaba correr hacia ella, pero fue imposible.

"Nada de lo que intentes, servirá……de ahora en adelante yo te acompañare……no temas……Haruka" Decía una voz tranquilizante.

"Pero Michiru esta muriendo y yo……no puedo hacer nada" Haruka cayo sobre sus rodillas. La bella dama de cabello verde y ojos rojos se agacho a tocar el hombro de Haruka intentando consolarla diciendo……

"Las cosas son……como deben ser, nada puede impedir que el tiempo avance y que con el las cosas sucedan……sean buenas………o malas" Dijo ella.

"Que es lo que estoy viendo???" Se levanto Haruka

"Esto es parte de tu futuro……un futuro muy lejano que tal vez ya has olvidado" Dijo Setsuna.

"Sea lo que sea……no permitiré que le pase nada a Michiru…… no permitiré que muera de ninguna manera!!!" Dijo Haruka enojada.

"No puedes impedir que las cosas pasen, el tiempo es algo que no se puede detener" Setsuna se puso seria.

"Tal vez haya fallado ahí, pero no permitiré que le pase nada a Michiru mientras este con vida, primero moriré yo antes que ella……lo oyes???" Dijo Haruka en un tono bastante retador.

"Yo solo me dedico a velar, porque no se alteren los sucesos del pasado y créeme, no permitiré que nada se altere" Dijo Setsuna mientras abría una cortina en el tiempo…

"Escúchame bien, yo defenderé a Michiru pase lo que pase!!!" Cuando Haruka se volteo no pudo ver a la mujer que estaba al lado suyo.

Haruka corría y corría dentro de su sueño hasta que finalmente despertó sobresaltada……

"Michiru!!!" Haruka dio un sentón en la cama bastante agitada.

"Ahh……fue solo un sueño……Michiru……que me diste??? Te veo hasta en mis sueños" Decía Haruka percatándose de que aun faltaba mucho para amanecer, así que volvió a la cama.

"Debo intentar sacarla de mis pensamientos, después de todo…… a ella no le intereso" Dijo Haruka mientras se arropaba de nuevo.

Con mucho trabajo logro reconciliar de nuevo el sueño y se volvió a quedar dormida. Pero esta vez, los sueños extraños ya no se hicieron presentes. Al dia siguiente Haruka fue despertada por Lita……

"Señor……puedo pasar???" Pregunto Lita del otro lado de la puerta mientras la golpeaba.

"Mmmph……que pasa???" Pregunto Haruka aun adormilada.

"Amo……lo buscan abajo……es su prima" Dijo Lita.

"Mi prima??? (se levanta) haber pasa" Haruka se envolvió en la manta.

Lita entró con una copa llena de jugo de uvas y una pieza de pan recién horneado a la habitación de Haruka. Mientras ponía eso en el lugar donde coloco la cena el día anterior se dedico a abrir las cortinas y mencionarle los pormenores.

"Hace un momento llego, dice que es su prima por parte de la hermana mayor de su madre" Dijo mientras abría la enorme cortina deslumbrando a Haruka con la luz del día.

"Su nombre" Dijo Haruka mientras se tapaba los ojos con la mano para irse acostumbrando a la luz

"Ehhhh……me lo dijo, pero……no recuerdo bien como se dice" Lita esperaba que Haruka no se enojara.

"Bien, dile que en un momento bajo" Dijo Haruka mientras caminaba hacia el espejo.

"Le traje pan y jugo de uva, en lo que esta listo el almuerzo" Dijo Lita mientras extendía la ropa de Haruka sobre su cama.

"Gracias Lita, bajare en un momento, ofrécele lo mismo a mi prima……dime, se parece a mi???" Haruka no había pensado en que tal vez se trate de una impostora.

"Ehh, en realidad no" La respuesta de Lita hizo que Haruka se alarmara.

"Bajare enseguida" Dijo Haruka mientras Lita salía de la habitación.

De pronto Haruka se tranquilizó, sabía que de no parecer una persona de confianza, Gustave no hubiera dejado que entrara a su castillo, de manera que respiro profundamente y comió el refrigerio que le llevo Lita. Y al poco tiempo bajo reluciente a recibir a su prima……

"Con que mi prima eh???" Pregunto Haruka sorprendiendo a la amable chica.

"Ahh……Hola Haruka" Dijo la misteriosa chica levantándose de su lugar para mirar de frente a Haruka, quien en el acto se sorprendió.

"Ahh……pero tu……" Era exactamente la misteriosa mujer que le dijo que la acompañaría de ahora en adelante. Ojos de color carmín y cabello largo y verde, usando un hermoso vestido que la hacía verse muy hermosa.

"Ahh… Hola…" Haruka intento disimular su sorpresa.

"Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veía, si no mal recuerdo éramos solo unas niñas" Dijo haciendo que Haruka se sonrojara.

"Shhhh……" Haruka la calló

"Que pasa???"

"Después te contare, es una larga historia" Dijo en murmullos Haruka.

"Bien, he venido para establecerme aquí contigo Haruka……claro, si no te incomoda" Dijo la hermosa dama de ojos carmín.

"No es molestia, para mi es un placer tener compañía en este enorme lugar" Dijo Haruka complacida.

"Muchas gracias, espero no llegar a ser una molestia para ti"

"No lo serás……ehh……tal vez sonará descortés, pero……cual es tu nombre???" Pregunto Haruka seguida de un enorme trasudor que le recorrió la espalda debido a la vergüenza, provocando que se ruborizara al momento.

"Jajaja, no puedo creerlo Haruka, de verdad que te has olvidado de mi, yo soy tu prima Setsuna Meioh" Setsuna siempre conservo su memoria y sabia perfectamente que lo que había pasado Haruka era nada menos que una visión de su futuro, aun asi debía guardar las apariencias.

"Ahh Setsuna Meioh, pues bienvenida a Le refuge de l'ange, mi casa y desde ahora la tuya……" Haruka se dedico a presentar a todos sus sirvientes a Setsuna, ella se maravillo que desde esa época Haruka tenía sus excelentes modales.

"Muchas gracias Haruka, es un honor estar aquí, espero no ser una molestia" Dijo Setsuna.

"No digas eso, siéntete en confianza, Lita se encargara de atenderte en lo que necesites" Haruka se disponía a ir al Palacio para poder ver a Michiru por lo menos desde lejos.

"Tienes compromisos???"

"Iré a atender un asunto y volveré a la atardecer" Dijo Haruka mientras se colocaba el cinturón con la espada y su capa.

"Entiendo, bien pediré algo especial para la cena" Será que Setsuna sabía que algo especial pasaría esa noche???

"Gracias Setsuna, intentare no tardar, Gustave puede mostrarte todo el castillo si lo deseas.

"Que tengas un buen dia Haruka" Dijo para evitar que demorara mas.

"Igual Setsuna, hasta la tarde" Haruka se despidió y se fue.

Después de tomar el almuerzo, Haruka se fue en su caballo con la orden de que los guardias se quedaran en el castillo, tenia ganas de salir sin sentirse vigilada de alguna manera. Asi que tomó su caballo y se fue de ahí…

"Ahhh por fin me siento libre……ahhh!!!!" Haruka grito para hacer correr al caballo.

"Quiero verla……Michiru" Pensaba Haruka mientras corría cada vez mas rápido en el caballo.

Asi fue galopando a todo lo que iba para poder llegar a una parte donde pudiera ver a Michiru. Cuando de pronto se encontró con Darien……

"Haruka……" Dijo Darien haciendo que Haruka frenara casi en seco con el caballo.

"Ahhh…….Hola Darien" Dijo Haruka sorprendida por la sorpresiva aparición del príncipe.

"Hola Haruka, a donde te diriges???" Pregunto el príncipe bajándose de su caballo.

"Ehhh…" Haruka no sabia que decir y se bajo el caballo.

"Ahhh veo que iras a ver a Michiru" Darien le daba un leve golpe en el hombro

"Ella no quiere verme" Dijo Haruka evadiendo su mirada para otro lado.

"Y que piensas hacer??? Michiru se ira de aquí en cinco días" Darien sorprendió a Haruka.

"Darien……no entiendes nada……Yo solo me conformo con solo verla……aunque sea desde lejos" Haruka suspiró y acaricio su caballo mirando hacia el lago.

"Creo que deberían hablar……aunque sea una ultima vez, o piensas dejar las cosas asi y dejarla ir???" Darien sonaba muy serio

"Hay cosas que ella no sabe sobre mi………cosas que harian que jamás quisiera volver a verme" Haruka no pensó cuando dijo eso

"Que cosas Haruka???……Que es lo que ocultas???" Darien se puso frente a Haruka mirándola a los ojos muy seriamente.


	9. LOS GITANOS

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Jejeje Pues aquí trayéndoles de nuevo un capitulo de "Aquello que no recuerdo" espero que sea de su agrado y me sigan dejando sus comentarios que tanto me inspiran y que son la razón de que siga escribiendo.**_

_**Una vez mas lamento la tardanza, la uni tiene la culpa jejeje, de hecho ahora debería estar haciendo tarea. Pero mi compromiso con ustedes lo tengo muy presente. **_

_**Saludos a todos mis queridísimos y fieles lectores. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Los gitanos**_

"Son solo cosas Darien……cosas de las que no quiero hablar" Haruka evadió de una manera tajante a Darien.

"No hay verdad que no salga a la luz……lo sabes……verdad Haruka???" Dijo Darien cruzando los brazos.

"Lo se……pero hasta entonces, prefiero guardar mis cosas para no lastimar a nadie" Haruka permanecía seria.

"Bien, ve a ver a Michiru, esta en los jardines en este momento, podrás verla del otro lado del lago, como tu quieres………desde lejos" Darien le indico a Haruka por donde irse.

"Gracias por comprenderme Darien, a su debido momento sabrás el porque es tan difícil hablar de mis problemas" Haruka tomo su caballo y se fue caminando de ahí.

"Mucha suerte Haruka…" Darien vio como se alejo Haruka.

Caminando junto con su caballo Haruka llego hasta el lugar en donde se podían ver los jardines del palacio desde el otro lado del lago……

Haruka tomo una rama que vio en el suelo y empezó a mover el agua con ella. Por su parte, Michiru miraba las bellas flores silvestres que crecían en el jardín, tenia un par de flores en las manos y caminaba junto con Margeritte…

"Vamos hacia allá……quisiera ver las flores que se dan cerca del lago Margeritte" Michiru no apartaba a Haruka de sus pensamientos.

"Esta bien señorita" Margeritte siguió a Michiru.

"Es hermoso, muy tranquilo……perfecto para pensar………Margeritte, tráeme mi violín, por favor" Michiru se sintió la necesidad de tocar su violin ahí, era un lugar tan fresco, tan inspirador que no pudo evitar la petición.

"Pero, no tiene las partituras, y……" Margeritte fue interrumpida por Michiru.

"Solo tráeme el violín……" Michiru la hizo dejarla sola por un momento.

Después de ver como se iba su fiel sirvienta Michiru extendió una manta sobre el césped y se sentó ahí mirando y sintiendo la frescura del agua fría.

Por fin a sus ojos, aunque a distancia se encontró con Michiru, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mas.

"Michiru……" Haruka no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que volara su cabello junto con un suspiro y le golpeara directamente en el rostro haciendo que levantara su rostro…

"Haruka……" Dijo Michiru con los ojos cerrados sintiendo esa ráfaga tan fría que hacia que se le enchinara la piel.

Bajando la cabeza y sintiendo que el aire penetraba en sus pulmones, Michiru abrió los ojos y vio a Haruka a lo lejos, del otro lado del lago.

"Haruka???………pero que hace ahí???" Imaginaba tontamente que estaba ahí por casualidad.

Pronto Haruka se percato de que Michiru la miraba y casi corriendo Haruka metió los pies a las orillas del lago.

De inmediato y percatándose de que Haruka la había visto fingió molestia por el extraño encuentro y se digno a darle la espalda sabiendo que aun permanecía rubia mirándola…

"Lo sabia……ella me odia, no quiere saber nada de mi" Haruka hizo una mueca y arrojo la rama al lago.

"Que ni piense que la ire a buscar, si ella no quiere saber nada de mi……perfecto!!!" Haruka intentaba engañarse, pero sabia que por dentro todo estaba mal.

Sentándose ignorando por completo que Michiru aun permanecía frente a ella Haruka empezó a aventar piedras al lago mientras su caballo se alimentaba. Ambas fingían que nada pasaba y era hasta cierto punto chusco su comportamiento tan infantil. Haruka se aburrió rápidamente de las miradas perdidas de Michiru y se puso de pie siendo sorprendida por los maleantes de la noche anterior, que al momento la sometieron, permitiéndole gritar el único nombre de la persona en quien podía pensar…

"MICHIR……" El grito fue ahogado por una mordaza y un golpe en la cabeza que noqueó de inmediato a la rubia.

De inmediato volteo Michiru y corrió gritando para impedir que se la llevaran, aunque fue muy tarde para entonces……Michiru corrió mojándose su hermoso vestido con la fría agua del lago…

"HARUKA!!!! SUELTENLO……DEJENLO!!!!" Michiru estaba desesperada al grado de llorar…

"AYUDAAAA!!! POR FAVOR!!!" Gritaba Michiru sin tener ninguna respuesta, hasta que poco tiempo después llegaron tres guardias del palacio…

"Que sucede señorita???"

"Alguien le ha hecho algo???"

"Que es lo que pasa señorita???" Dijeron los tres guardias preocupados.

"Los gitanos!!! Se llevaron al Conde Tenoh!!! Tienen que ir a buscarlo!!!!" Michiru estaba desesperada, a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

"Señorita eso es imposible hasta este momento ya deberían ir muy lejos, nosotros nunca hemos hallado su escondite, tardaríamos semanas en encontrar a su Excelencia si es que aun esta con vida"

"Esos gitanos matan por matar, sean nobles o plebeyos" Los guardias preocupaban cada vez mas a Michiru. Sin embargo Darien llego a tiempo……

"Señorita Michiru……que fue lo que paso???"Dijo Darien aun montado sobre su caballo.

"Los gitanos se llevaron a Haruka……Dar……es decir, Alteza tienen que encontrarlo" Michiru pensaba que si ella pudiera iría corriendo a buscarlo, aun si eso significaba adentrarse en el bosque…

"No se preocupe señorita, mandare a buscarlo, vera que el estará bien…" Darien hizo una reverencia y pidió a los guardias que se fueran con el.

Michiru se fue con Margeritte para tomar algo e intentar calmarse un poco, la sirvienta le dio un té que la hizo dormir casi de inmediato…

Por su parte, Haruka estaba inconsciente y llevada por los gitanos internándose en lo mas profundo del bosque…después de un tiempo Haruka pudo despertarse percatándose de que estaba en el bosque……poco a poco su vista nublada enfocaba la que parecía ser una fogata.

"Ahh……donde estoy???" Se preguntaba Haruka con la mordaza puesta.

"Que es esto……ahh tengo que soltarme" Haruka empezó a forcejear con las cuerdas que la ataban.

"Heyyy……ya despertó el señorito!!!!" Dijo el gitano acercándose a Haruka burlándose de ella.

"Jajajaja Si escapas, te perderás en el bosque y morirás de frio"

"O mejor te haremos morir rápidamente aquí!!!" Dijo uno de los gitanos tomando un puñal y apuntándoselo al cuello a Haruka.

"Heyy, lo harás mojarse los pantalones, que no ves que es un cobarde???" Dijo el gitano que lo secuestro.

"Y no queremos un Conde mojado……o si??? Jajajajajajajaja" El hombre barbado y corpulento se le dirigió de manera burlona a Haruka.

"NICOLAS!!! Ya déjalo en paz!!! O a ti te cortare el cuello!!!" Dijo una voz femenina, acercándose a ella.

Una chica rubia de ojos azules con un pañuelo amarrado a la cabeza con una especie de monedas colgando de el, haciendo que se viera hermosa. Usando ropa holgada y pantalones sueltos así era la líder innata de los gitanos. Una seguridad que pocas o ninguna mujer que conociera poseía.

"Ahora……suéltenlo!!!" La hermosa gitana saco su espada y apunto hacia Haruka.

Haruka fue soltada, y de inmediato se quito la mordaza, de inmediato busco su espada y su caballo, pero ninguno estaba a su vista…

"Que es lo que quieren!!! Porque me trajeron a este lugar??" Haruka se puso en guardia, sabía que no iba a tener oportunidad, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la mataran sin intentar defenderse.

"Calma, aquí nadie te va a lastimar aquí, la adivina quiere conocerte" Dijo la rubia.

"Que adivina???" Haruka bajó la guardia.

"No tengas cuidado Conde Tenoh, estas bajo mi cuidado, nadie te atacara mientras no lo ordene yo" La gitana acompaño a Haruka hasta una tienda en donde la esperaba la adivina……

Entro a un lugar completamente obscuro alumbrado únicamente por velas de distintos colores, había aroma a incienso, sándalo y otras hierbas que Haruka ya no pudo identificar…

"Haruka Tenoh……pasa y siéntate…" Dijo una voz femenina aterciopelada.

"Ehhh……quien eres tu???" Pregunto Haruka mientras tomaba asiento y miraba que la gitana se iba de ese lugar, dejándola a solas con la adivina.

"Yo soy Rei, la adivina de los gitanos" La hermosa gitana se quito la túnica que cubría su rostro, sin embargo usaba un velo que le cubría nariz y boca…

"Y para que quieres conocerme???" Pregunto Haruka con un tono a la defensiva.

"Se muchas cosas de ti Condesa Tenoh……" Rei sorprendió a Haruka poniéndola nerviosa al instante.

"Ehhhh……usted como sabe eso???" Haruka se puso de pie y camino hacia atrás.

"Tranquila, nadie sabrá ese secreto, pero recuerda……no hay cosas que permanezcan ocultas por mucho tiempo, debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos"

"Y crees que no lo he hecho antes???" Dijo Haruka perdiendo la paciencia.

"Lo sé Haruka, se muchas cosas que tu ignoras y se que es lo que va a pasar en tu vida en el futuro" Rei se levantó y la miro fijamente.

"Estas hablando de mi futuro???" Haruka la miro con incredulidad.

"De que otra cosa hablaría??" Rei la miro con ironía

"Porque te interesa tanto mi vida???" Haruka se acerco demasiado a Rei.

"Porque tu harás cosas importantes por todos nosotros, los espiritas dicen que tienes un corazón noble y el viento es tu espíritu protector" Rei volvió a tomar asiento y tomo una esfera de cristal y la coloco sobre la mesa que estaba en medio de la tienda.

"El viento es mi espíritu protector……por todos los cielos, ya se escucho???" Haruka estaba desesperada.

"Siéntate, ahora sabrás de lo que hablo……" Rei comenzó a pasar sus manos sobre la esfera de cristal.

"Si hago eso me regresaran a mi castillo???" Pregunto Haruka

"Si, ahora siéntate" Rei empezó a entrar en concentración.

Rei hizo un conjuro y las velas que alumbraban la tienda se apagaron por una extraña razón; creando un ambiente de misterio. Haruka podía notar el brillo y un extraño efecto que se llevaba dentro de la esfera de cristal, logrando así entrar en una especie de transe……

**Era su futuro, cubierto con una extraña bruma y dando el ambiente de un clima frio y nublado. Estaba ella en el Palacio preparada para pelear…

"Defiéndete perro!!!!" Grito Haruka con la espada desenvainada.

"Vas a morir Haruka Tenoh……Ahhhh!!!!!" El hombre misterioso ataco a Haruka, permitiéndole defenderse y asi comenzó un duelo de espadas.

A su alrededor permanecía Gustave vestido de una manera formal y a otros dos sujetos del otro lado. Por lo cual Haruka dedujo que se trataba de un duelo formal a muerte. Por una extraña razón que hasta ese momento Haruka desconocía, sentía un inmenso odio por el chico con el que peleaba. Y por fin se percato de la presencia de Michiru después de poco tiempo……

"Ya por favor!!! Paren esto!!!" Se escucho la voz de Michiru.

"No puedo permitir que te quedes con este sujeto Michiru" Dijo Haruka.

"Tu no tienes porque meterte entre nosotros!!!" El muchacho aventó a Haruka rompiéndole la camisa que usaba.

"Que??? Esto no puede ser!!! Me estoy batiendo a duelo con una mujer!!!"

Haruka se levanto y prosiguió a atacarlo…

" Que clase de persona eres Michiru!!! Tu lo sabías……me das ASCO!!!" El chico era implacable con sus palabras y no media que tanto podía afectar a Michiru.

"No te permitiré que le hables asi!!!" Haruka ataco al sujeto, derribándolo en el suelo.

"Ahora tengo tu patética vida en mis manos……vives o mueres??" Haruka le dio la opción de vivir o morir a lo que la respuesta solo se le dio bajar la cabeza en manera de rendición.

Haruka aventó su espada y camino hacia Michiru……

"Ahora todo estará bien, estas libre……Michiru" Haruka miro de una manera muy dulce a Michiru.

" CUIDADO!!!!" Michiru corrió a aventar a Haruka, en vez de eso, Michiru cubrió a Haruka siendo traspasada por la espada del muchacho……

"MICHIRU!!!!" Haruka solo pudo amortiguar la caída de Michiru, quien al momento comenzó a sangrar.

"Aghhh……Haru…ka……no…no me……dejes" Michiru estaba muriendo lentamente.

"No, no te dejare, por favor, resiste" Haruka vio como de inmediato los guardias se comenzaron a movilizar para traer ayuda.

"Yo……soy la clase de persona……que muere……por amor" Haruka estaba llorando desesperadamente viendo como Michiru moría lentamente en sus brazos.

"Haruka……yo…yo te…te amo" Michiru exhaló su ultimo suspiro muriendo en los brazos de Haruka.

"NNOOOOOO!!!!! MICHIRU!!!!!" Haruka se aferro al cuerpo inerte de Michiru.

** Rápidamente Haruka volvió a la tienda donde se hallaba frente a Rei……

"Que fue eso!!!" Dijo Haruka un tanto agitada.

"Eso es el futuro Haruka………tu futuro" Haruka sintió un hueco en el estomago.

"No……no puede ser" Haruka cayó sobre sus rodillas.


	10. EL PUEBLO GITANO

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Una vez más una enorme disculpa por demorarme tanto en publicar pero el cierre de semestre en la universidad es la muerte. Como sea me fui dando mis tiempos entre exámenes y proyectos para traerles el capitulo que van a leer. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios que me son de gran inspiración.**_

_**Bueno, no me extiendo mas y bueno, para los que tenían dudas acerca de si hablo francés, pues si se un poco de ese hermoso lenguaje aunque no podría establecer una conversación jejeje necesito estudiar más. En fin ya no me extiendo más……**_

_**Ils jouissent de la lecture!!! (Disfruten la lectura !!!)**_

_**El pueblo gitano**_

Haruka no podía creer que ese era su futuro con Michiru, simplemente era imposible, las cosas no podían ponerse peor.

"No entiendo, como es que el oráculo te mostro eso, pero debe ser una señal" Rei cubrió la esfera con un lienzo de tela

"Una señal??? ……una señal de que!!!!" Haruka sonaba desesperada.

"El oráculo quiere decir algo, aunque en este momento los mensajes no son nada claros, creo que debes estar prevenida" Rei intentaba descifrar que era lo que habían visto hacia unos momentos, pero no lograba entender que era lo que pasaba.

"Esas cosas son mentira!!! Michiru no morirá porque yo la protegeré de lo que sea" Haruka estaba realmente molesta.

"Haruka, no puedes cambiar el curso de las cosas, lo que tiene que pasar……pasara, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en impedirlo" Rei la miro con cierta resignación,

"No puedes decirme eso, no puedo aceptar el hecho de ver a Michiru morir sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo" Haruka iba saliendo de la tienda totalmente fuera de si

"Espera Haruka" Salió Rei atrás de ella.

"Que quieres??? Déjame ir, quiero ir a casa ya" Haruka busco a su caballo.

"No puedes irte así, quiero que sepas que todos nosotros estamos contigo y que estaremos para ti cuando lo necesites" Rei sonaba muy segura de si misma.

"Como se que puedo confiar en ustedes???" Haruka se detuvo en seco y se acerco a Rei de manera retadora

Rei la miro de la misma manera y saco un puñal que tenia y se lo dio a Haruka……

"Vamos……mátame!!! Soy una gitana y es tu derecho matar a cualquier gitano que veas……pongo mi vida en tus manos esa es la confianza que tengo en ti" Rei apunto el puñal directo a su garganta frente a todos los gitanos que la miraban con tranquilidad.

"Que significa esto??? Que es lo que quieren de mi???" Haruka aun permanecía con la filosa arma apuntando al cuello de la adivina.

"Solo queremos tu confianza, es todo" Dijo Mina acercándose a Haruka, quien casi de inmediato bajo la mano.

"No se que decir………me han dicho que no debo confiar en ustedes" Haruka le regreso el puñal a Rei.

"Haruka nosotros no confiamos en ningún noble, pero Rei ha visto tu corazón que es diferente de los de toda esa gente……tu traerás la libertad a todos nosotros, tu eres la persona que cambiara el rumbo de todo lo que conocemos, los gitanos ya no seremos perseguidos………Haruka tu cambiaras los pensamientos de un rey!!!" La adivina parecía emocionada mientras le hablaba a Haruka.

"No sé de qué rayos estás hablando" Haruka parecía incrédula.

Mientras tanto Michiru intentaba por todos los medios saber en dónde podría estar Haruka, estaba demasiado preocupada, no podía comer, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad de Haruka.

"Haruka……" Dijo mientras suspiraba y miraba el movimiento de los guardias.

"No!!! No puedo quedarme así!!! Tengo que saber que está bien" Michiru corrió hacia los pasillos buscando quien le dijera alguna referencia de Haruka……

Caminando y pidiendo a los sirvientes alguna referencia, la inquieta joven caminaba sin parar hasta que se encontró con Darien……

"Señorita Michiru, le puedo ayudar en algo???" Pregunto Darien.

"Por favor Darien……ayúdeme……dígame en donde vive Haruka, estoy desesperada" Michiru calló sobre sus rodillas llorando.

"Ese es el verdadero amor……Michiru……cálmese, Haruka vive en Le refuge de l'ange……vaya al jardín, ahí vera un enorme castillo, ese mismo es, el segundo castillo mas grande del reino después del Palacio……le pondré un carruaje, al atardecer, vaya y disfrute lo que siente………porque eso es el verdadero amor" Darien ayudo a Michiru a levantarse.

"Gracias Darien…….de verdad……muchas gracias" Michiru corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Todo estaba planeado, Darien mandó a Margeritte con la Reina a atender a sus invitadas, y Michiru iría sola a ver a Haruka.

Así llego la tarde Michiru estaba lista y corrió para salir del palacio, subió al carruaje y se fue hacia la casa de Haruka……

Al mismo tiempo Haruka terminaba de negociar con los gitanos……

"Está bien te creo, si confío en ti y en los gitanos me dejarán ir???" Haruka quería ir a decirle a Michiru que todo estaba bien.

"No se trata de una condición Haruka, debes conocer la historia de nuestro pueblo y porque muchos de los nuestros han sido juzgados por traición" Dijo Rei con nostalgia y tristeza.

"De acuerdo, llévame a mi castillo y cuéntame lo que pasa con tu pueblo" Haruka intentaba ser razonable.

"Bien……Nicolas, trae el caballo del conde……" Dijo Rei mientras Mina y Rei tomaban un caballo para acompañar a Haruka.

Nicolas llevo el caballo a regañadientes a él no le agradaba que Rei tuviera interés en ella por lo menos no en su presencia…

"Bien, todo listo vámonos" Dijo Mina mientras montaba su caballo junto con Rei.

"Vamos……la noche debe estar por caer" Haruka tenía más que preocupación por el atardecer, tenia preocupación por Michiru.

Así se fueron cabalgando Mina junto con Rei, Nicolas y Haruka, Rei comenzó a contarle la terrible historia……

"Antes de que el Rey Henry ocupara el trono el Rey Marcus concedió a muchos de los sirvientes la libertad y les concedió sus propios territorios para poder tener su propia manera de ganarse la vida……muchos de ellos sembraban las tierras y vendían lo que cosechaban y así ir obteniendo medios para sembrar mas……todas nuestras familias eran campesinas y eran comerciantes, teníamos nuestras tierras y……" Rei fue interrumpida.

"Y cuando el Rey Marcus murió, el demonio tomó su lugar" Dijo Nicolas adelantándose.

"Porque dices eso???" Haruka recordó que el Rey se había portado amable con ella.

"Porque cuando el tomo el lugar de Marcus, le quito todo a nuestros padres, diciendo que solo los nobles podían poseer las tierras, y que las riquezas que nosotros habíamos abusado de la bondad de su padre y que en castigo nos quitaría las tierras y la libertad" Mina recordó el relato de sus padres.

"El maldito les quito las tierras por la fuerza a nuestros padres y abuelos, pero jamás podrá quitarnos la libertad, nosotros vivimos en las tierras que son nuestras por haber nacido aquí. Hasta que Rei tuvo una visión revolucionaria" Nicolas sonaba con muchas esperanzas.

"Un día Rei leía las cartas del tarot y salió que un noble vendría desde lejos, a cambiar las cosas, un noble que liberaría a nuestro pueblo y Rei piensa que ese noble eres tu……….Haruka" Mina miraba entusiasta a Haruka.

"Vi a un noble de cabello corto, una persona diferente de los demás" Rei parecía pensativa.

"Y que se supone que debo hacer yo???" Preguntó Haruka.

"Eso lo sabrás a su debido momento Haruka" Rei sonaba convencida.

"De acuerdo……entiendo que puedo confiar en ustedes, se que su causa es noble y estoy dispuesta a ayudarles……solo una cosa" Haruka volteó a ver a Rei.

"Si???"

"No permitiré que muera Michiru, esa visión o lo que sea que haya sido, no se cumplirá de eso me encargo yo" Haruka sonaba convencida de sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Michiru llegaba al castillo de Haruka……

"Que enorme es!!!" Michiru se bajó del carruaje y tocó la enorme puerta.

Fue recibida por Lita, pasándola hacia una enorme sala de visitas……

"Busco al Conde Haruka Tenoh, estoy preocupada por el, quiero saber si esta bien" Michiru miraba a Lita con lagrimas en los ojos.

"El conde no ha regresado……regrese mañana, aquí lo encontrará" Lita sonaba muy descortés con Michiru.

"Deja que se quede, ella es invitada especial de su Excelencia" Dijo Setsuna interrumpiendo a Lita.

"Bien, le puedo ofrecer algo señorita???" Dijo Lita haciendo una reverencia.

"Nada muchas gracias" Dijo Michiru.

"Bien, déjanos solas, por favor Lita……gracias" Setsuna quería hablar con Michiru.

"Hola Michiru, te sorprenderá saber porque te conozco……Haruka no para de hablar de ti……es un placer conocerte, soy Setsuna, la prima de Haruka, apenas llegue el día de hoy……si me disculpas, tengo que salir, Hotaru……mi hija, me espera esta noche, iré a recogerla al puerto, pero se que Haruka no me dejaría ir sola, así que prefiero irme mientras no está……por lo que sé……ustedes necesitan hablar" Setsuna hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la puerta.

"Espera……no es correcto que me quede aquí sola, y menos si Haruka es soltero……por favor espera……Haruka esta en problemas" Michiru se acercó a Setsuna.

"No te preocupes Michiru, no diré nada nadie, después podremos platicar tranquilamente, Haruka estará bien, por ahora mi hija me espera, no tardaré llegaremos por la mañana" Setsuna dejo sola a Michiru.

Definitivamente estaba convencida de que la fuerza de Haruka era lo que la mantenía con vida pese a las circunstancias, algo dentro de si misma le decía que Haruka estaría bien, pero aun así no podía irse sin saber que estuviera bien.

Finalmente Haruka llegó a su castillo en compañía de Rei, Mina y Nicolas…

"Gracias por acompañarme. Nos veremos después" Haruka se despidió y se metió junto con su caballo al enorme castillo.

Michiru, pensaba en cómo reaccionar ante Haruka una vez que llegara si es que lo hacia con vida……

"Michiru??? Que haces aquí???" Preguntó Haruka sorprendiéndola en el acto.

"Haruka!!!……Estas bien!!!!" Michiru corrió a abrazar a Haruka, las lágrimas de la hermosa violinista no se hicieron esperar.

Simplemente sublime, ese abrazo que fundió esos dos cuerpos que Haruka no pronunció ni una sola palabra al respecto. Simplemente se dedico a corresponder el abrazo……

"Tranquila……estoy bien……Michiru" Haruka abrazó con mas pasión a Michiru.

"No podía resistir el hecho de saber que te perdería" Michiru miro a Haruka mientras aun la abrazaba.

"No podría dejarte tan preocupada……no a ti" Haruka sintió que un impulso la dominaba y la hacia acercarse a Michiru cada vez mas.

Michiru empató ese deseo y se decidió a besarla apasionadamente. La pasión crecia cada vez mas, Haruka recostó a Michiru frente a la chimenea sentía que el tocar el hermoso cuerpo de Michiru era lo mas delicado y suave que había sentido hasta que Haruka sintió que podría meterse en problemas cuando Michiru empezó a tocarla también.

"Espera……" Haruka estaba agitada.

"Que pasa???" Michiru abrazó a Haruka

"Michiru……tienes que saber algo……" Haruka se veía muy temerosa


	11. UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Se que esta vez no tengo excusa, pero en verdad, tuve Muy serios problemas con el lemon que van a leer en este episodio. Jejeje (Aunado a que el lemon no es lo mío)**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo en verdad GRACIAS!!!**_

_**Les mando un abrazo y un beso. **_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Una noche inolvidable**_

Haruka se sentó a un lado de Michiru y tomó sus manos……

"Michiru tu tienes derecho a saber la verdad………pondré mi vida en tus manos……tu y solo tu sabrás si mi destino es morir o vivir" Haruka soltó a Michiru y se fue a cerrar las puertas.

"Que es lo que pasa Haruka??? No me asustes……que es lo que ocultas???" Michiru se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones que tenia en el salón.

"Es un secreto, que de ser revelado me traerá un sinfín de problemas, un secreto que tienes que saber antes de que pase algo entre nosotros" Haruka se acercó a Michiru.

"Cuéntame Haruka, que es lo que tienes??? Porque es tan grave tu secreto???" Michiru miraba intrigada a Haruka.

"Bien, no digas nada Michiru……solo mira y después………mi vida estará en tus manos" Haruka vio que Michiru asintió y cerró sus ojos.

Poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de su saco y después de cada uno de los botones de su camisa, hasta dejar su dorso al descubierto y finalmente Michiru abrió los ojos. Haruka no pudo decir nada, solo miraba el rostro perplejo de Michiru quien parecía impactada por la revelación……

"Esta es mi verdad Michiru……lo que ves……es lo que soy" Haruka permanecía seria y fría como siempre.

"Haruka……porque ocultar algo como eso??? Porque……(suspiro intentando contener el aliento)……porque revelarme algo asi???" Michiru camino firme hacia Haruka mirándola seriamente.

"Porque……porque lo que siento por ti simplemente pasó……yo nunca quise enamorarme de nadie, para mi el portar el titulo de Conde era lo suficientemente difícil como para cargar con el amor……pero cuando te conocí en la corte……Michiru tu cambiaste mi vida en unos cuantos días……Cielos, jamás me imagine decir esto pero……Michiru, yo……yo te amo" Haruka sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero tal vez la vergüenza se lo impidió.

"Haruka……" La mirada de Michiru cambió, pero aun miraba fijamente a Haruka.

"Michiru……dime cuanto me odias……" Haruka no esperaba mas que el odio de Michiru después de su revelación.

"Quieres que te diga cuento te odio??? ……no………tengo una mejor idea, te diré que es lo que odio de ti" Haruka esperaba una bofetada de parte de Michiru al recordar los besos que le había dado.

"Bien……yo odio de ti……la manera en como caen esos mechones de cabello sobre tu frente, odio esos ojos verdes que me miran tan profundamente, odio esas palabras que me derriten como hielo en el sol y sabes lo que odio mas???" Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Que……vamos dilo" Haruka aun era seria y fría, pero con un nudo en la garganta.

"Odio mas saber que lo que te digo son mentiras, odio que hayas llegado tan tarde a mi vida………Haruka Tenoh……yo te o……dio" Michiru no resistió mas y se aferro al cuello de la rubia proporcionándole un tierno y apasionado beso.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron de la impresión; no podía creer la suerte con la que había nacido simplemente podía disfrutar del amor que le proporcionaba la hermosa Michiru. Haruka correspondió al beso de manera inconsciente y la tomó en sus brazos en un calido y apasionado abrazo sin interrumpir el beso……

"Te amo Haruka, te amo como a nadie……" Michiru no pensaba en las consecuencias de su acto……simplemente se dedicó a amar.

"En verdad no te importa mi condición Michiru???" Haruka aun estaba preocupada.

"No digas tonterías……solo puedo decirte que te amo" Michiru miro fijamente a Haruka y esta vez Haruka fue quien tomó el control al sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Las palabras salian sobrando en ese momento, lo único que querían era amarse como tanto lo habían deseado……

Michiru termino de quitarle a Haruka la camisa, mientras Haruka le iba bajando el cierre del hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto, asi cayó dejando a Michiru casi desnuda. La hermosa violinista abrazó a Haruka mientras sentía su espalda denuda y caliente con sus manos, provocando que Haruka se arqueara. La rubia por su parte se deshizo del corset que usaba Michiru dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior de abajo. Haruka recostó a Michiru sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea y junto a ella se recostó. Mirándola a los ojos Haruka rosó el suave delicado rostro de Michiru como si se tratara de una fina pieza de arte, las miradas y las caricias eran todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Michiru deseaba que lo sea que fuera a pasar, nunca terminara, que la pasión que sentía nadie mas la iba a despertar en ella, la excitación, el deseo……el éxtasis reinaban en la sala de esperas.

A las flamas y el calor que despedía aquella chimenea, las hermosas chicas terminaban de quitarse la ropa, haciendo que sus pieles brillaran con intensidad, Haruka acariciaba el cuerpo de Michiru, mientras ella acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Empezando el acto de amor, Haruka empezó a dar suaves besos en los labios, mentón y cuello del que ella llamaría desde ahora y para siempre "El amor de su vida", bajando suavemente hasta llegar a sus pechos. Tocándolos tan finamente como si se fueran a romper, y besándolos con temor a que el pudor de Michiru la fuera a detener y por extraño que parezca, eso no pasó, porque Haruka estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Michiru deseaba. Poco a poco la respiración se agitó y la rubia descendió besando el vientre de su diosa, disfrutando de su aroma y el brillo que producían las llamas de la chimenea sobre ella.

Haruka se fundió con ella en un tierno beso, mientras Michiru suavemente tocaba la intimidad de la rubia. Michiru contenía el aire en sus pulmones, pasaba sus labios delicadamente por el cuerpo de la hermosa dama, haciendo que Michiru soltara un gemido casi inaudible, excitando mas a Haruka conduciéndola involuntariamente hasta su intimidad.

Acercando uno de sus dedos a la intimidad de Michiru, Haruka exploraba el cuerpo de la hermosa dama. Sintiendo la respiración agitada de su diosa no pudo evitar el deseo de probar ese néctar, acercándose con su aliento a la intimidad de Michiru con un sublime y cálido respiro. Como si la fuese a besar en los labios, Haruka beso de esa manera la intimidad de Michiru, haciendo que se arqueara al momento soltando su respiración contenida en sus pulmones en un gemido suave y sutil, provocando que Haruka continuara degustando de ese sabor tan nuevo para ella.

Michiru hizo que Haruka regresara a sus labios, para poder besarla. Quería que su apuesto caballero, sintiera ese mismo placer que la hizo tocar el cielo.

Tomando el control y colocándose sobre ella, Michiru empezó a besar el cuello de Haruka observando como su piel se enchinaba, asumiendo que eso se debía a la excitación, la bella artista, bajo directamente hasta las piernas de Haruka, besando sus muslos y descendiendo hasta sus rodillas, provocando que la rubia deseara mas que Michiru hiciera contacto con ella. Ascendiendo poco a poco, Michiru llego hasta la intimidad de Haruka, la hermosa dama deslizó su lengua por la intimidad de Haruka haciendo que soltara el aire, aferrándose a la alfombra con ambas manos y arqueándose de una manera excitante. Michiru sentía que el mayor placer no era tanto lo que sintió físicamente, sino ver feliz a la persona que mas quería en el mundo. Así hizo que Haruka gozara del momento al igual que ella.

Regresando a su rostro, Michiru besó apasionadamente a Haruka fundiéndose ambas en un rico, suave y apasionado beso, Haruka acaricio la espalda desnuda de su amada, mientras que sus cuerpos se acomodaban hasta que sus intimidades se juntaron. Haciendo movimientos involuntarios Haruka y Michiru hacían el amor, abrazándose y besándose. Sintiendo como en cada movimiento se pertenecían cada vez mas Haruka y Michiru llegaron al orgasmo. Haciendo que la bella violinista callera reposando en el pecho de Haruka.

"Michiru……te amo…" Haruka acariciaba el suave cabello de su diosa.

"Te amo Haruka……este ha sido……el dia mas feliz de mi vida" Michiru abrazo al cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

Después de esas palabras permanecieron mirando como ardían las llamas de la chimenea y los maderos al rojo vivo, Haruka y Michiru permanecían abrazadas y cubiertas por una manta que estaba en uno de los sillones.

"Podría permanecer así por siempre, solo si estas a mi lado" La voz de Haruka era aterciopelada y grave, melodiosa a los oídos de Michiru.

"Yo también podría permanecer asi, pero para mi……eso es imposible" Michiru soltó a Haruka y se cubrió con sus brazos.

"Michiru……eso es posible……quédate conmigo……" Haruka se empató con Michiru y la miro con mucha emoción.

"Haruka……" La rubia no dejó terminar de hablar a Michiru.

"Michiru……te casarías conmigo???" Haruka tomo las manos de Michiru.

"Pero……Haruka……" Michiru no cavia en la emoción que sintió en ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo la razón la golpeo sin piedad.

Levantándose al momento Michiru tomo su ropa y se empezó a vestir, quería hacer de cuenta que Haruka nunca le propuso matrimonio.

"Nadie sabría la verdad……y podremos amarnos con libertad!!!" Haruka solo miraba como Michiru se apuraba a vestirse.

"Haruka, lo que hacemos……" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Lo que hacemos es amarnos" Haruka tomo las manos de Michiru y les proporciono un beso.

"Cielos……" Michiru camino medio vestida y se sentó en el sillón cubriéndose el rostro y llorando en silencio.

"Michiru……mira esto" Haruka se acercó a la chimenea y tomó un par de leños.

"Cuando mi padre murió, me quedé sola……mi madre murió desde que tenia seis años y el era todo lo que yo tenía, porque mis tíos siempre fueron ajenos a la familia, mi vida era vacía, inútil y húmeda como este leño, que no sirve para nada, pero…….te conocí, te hable, escuche tu voz!!! Pude amarte y ahora mi corazón arde al rojo vivo y mi vida tiene sentido, solo por ti……Michiru" Haruka se acercó y beso a Michiru.

"Haruka, debo regresar al palacio……no quiero tener que lidiar con murmuraciones" Michiru contenía la verdad que su subconsciente quería gritarle, pero que el beso de Haruka se lo impidió.

"Me darás una respuesta mañana???" Haruka esperaba que Michiru le diera la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

"No lo sé……Haruka" Michiru lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

"Bueno, no te presionare mas……te llevare al palacio" Haruka empezó a vestirse.

Al poco tiempo Haruka estuvo lista, al igual que Michiru, en absoluto silencio, fue por su caballo y lo ensilló rápidamente. Montándolo y ayudando a Michiru a subir cabalgó sigilosamente por el castillo hasta salir. Michiru se sentía protegida por los brazos de Haruka y cada que podía se recargaba en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras el caballo se movía entre la obscuridad del bosque.

El tiempo transcurrió y después de un largo tiempo, llegaron al palacio, Michiru bajó del caballo ayudada por Haruka.

"Nunca olvidaré lo que paso esta noche, eres el amor de mi vida Michiru" Haruka se bajo del caballo y besó a Michiru.

"Nunca lo olvides, ni olvides que pase lo que pase……siempre te amare……solo a ti" Michiru besó la mejilla de Haruka y acaricio su rostro y su cabello.

Dándole la espalda y dejando que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro Michiru corrió llorando hacia la entrada del palacio.

"Señorita!!! Que le paso??? En donde estaba???" Dijo uno de los guardias que la dejó entrar.

"Yo………me perdí" Eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

"Pero esta bien??? Los maleantes no le hicieron daño???" El guardia estaba preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar" Michiru secaba sus lagrimas con su mano.

Sin dar mas explicaciones, Michiru llegó a su habitación, se quito la ropa por completo y se metió a la cama. Pronto se quedo profundamente dormida……

Por su parte Haruka aun cabalgaba hacia su castillo enfrentando la obscuridad del bosque…

"Heyyy, la Condesa Tenoh, no debería ir sola por el bosque y menos a esta hora!!!" Haruka fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por esa voz.

"Tu??? Que quieres de mi???" Haruka frunció el ceño y se puso en guardia.


	12. LA CONSEJERA REAL

_**Hola a mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Primero que nada espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y que hayan abierto muchos regalos. Jejeje, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho esta vez.**_

_**Deseando que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo les dejo leer este episodio y espero sus comentarios que me sirven como inspiración.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura y Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**La consejera real**_

"Vaya!!! Parece que no le enseñaron modales al señorito!!!" El gitano se bajó del caballo.

"Que es lo que quieres Nicolas yo no quiero pelear contigo, a que has venido???" Haruka miraba a Nicolas seriamente.

"Hey, me mandaron a cuidarte, Rei……eh, nuestra adivina, quiere que estés protegida y segura" Nicolas se acercó al caballo y empezó a acariciarlo.

"Y tenían que mandarte a ti……además……yo no necesito que me cuiden, se hacerlo bien yo sola" Haruka se portaba altanera con Nicolas.

"Magnifico animal……sabes?? Parece que tratara de un dios……cuídalo mucho" Nicolas ignoraba cada palabra que le decía Haruka.

"Deja de decir tonterías, yo se cuidarme bien, ve y díselo de mi parte a la gitana" Haruka iba a avanzar pero Nicolas la detuvo.

"Quieres calmarte??? Además su nombre es Rei y yo confió en ella, si ella dice que tu eres de confianza……yo le creo" Nicolas ladeo la mirada.

"Bien, entonces no diré mas, no peleare contigo, estamos en paz" Haruka hizo avanzar su caballo.

"Por favor espera……"Haruka ya no alcanzo a escuchar la petición de Nicolas.

Tomó un caballo negro como la noche y se fue a alcanzarla a trote lento……

"Cuidarme, no significa seguirme Nicolas" Haruka intentaba volver a sus pensamientos.

"Yo solo cumplo ordenes……dime, quien era esa hermosa chica que llevaste hasta el palacio???" Nicolas tenía curiosidad.

"No te metas con ella……te lo advierto Nicolas" Haruka se detuvo en seco.

"Hey, calma, solo quiero saber quién es" Nicolas se detuvo junto a Haruka y la seguía en todo movimiento que hacía. Haruka volvió a mover el caballo.

"Es la persona que más quiero en este mundo" Haruka de inmediato materializo la imagen de Michiru en su cabeza.

"Vaya, ella es……muy hermosa, te felicito Conde Tenoh" Nicolas rio pero ya no en una forma burlona como solía hacerlo hacia Haruka.

"Y dime Nicolas……hay alguien que te interese en este momento??" Haruka volteo a ver a Nicolas de una manera muy sencilla.

"Ehh……en realidad……si, pero ella nunca me haría caso a mi, como tu lo dices, yo soy solo un delincuente……" Tano el tono, como la mirada que usaba Nicolas anteriormente cambiaron de una manera muy rápida, tornándose melancólica y triste.

"Porque lo dices??? Quien es la chica que te interesa???" Haruka intentaba ayudar a Nicolas.

"No importa……no es para mi, mejor hablemos de otra cosa……" Las cosas se tornaban confusas para Nicolas, no quería hablar de mas.

"Bien, dime de que quieres hablar???" Haruka intentaba darle confianza a Nicolas.

"De ti……" Nicolas sonaba muy serio.

"De mi??? Que quieres saber???" Haruka se incomodo de inmediato.

"Porque te vistes como hombre??? Estas enamorada de la señorita que llevabas hace un rato???" Nicolas tenia un sinfín de dudas, si quería confiar en Haruka, tenia que saber todo sobre ella.

"Siento que la ropa de hombre es mas cómoda que esos estorbosos vestidos que usan las mujeres de la corte y si, estoy enamorada de Michiru, hay algún problema???" Haruka era seca y fría en sus palabras.

"No……ehh……es decir, ella es una mujer y……tu también lo eres……en tu sociedad eso es correcto???" Nicolas sintió trasudor frio en la espalda.

"No Nicolas, no lo es……si la sociedad y mas aun, el Rey se entera de todo esto, mi castigo seria terrible……" Haruka se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

"Lo se……sabes Haruka??? Tu tienes una alma gitana, deberías unirte a nosotros y robarte a la señorita, en el fondo eso es lo que quieres" Nicolas sonaba muy seguro.

"Estas loco??? Yo no podría ser un gitano, nunca!!! Sencillamente porque soy un noble y eso me lo impide, sabes que todo el mundo esta a mi expectativa??? Sabes el trabajo que me costo lograr que los demás crean que soy hombre??? Y mas aun, sabes que si me robo a Michiru tendrían a toda la armada real tras de ustedes??? No Nicolas, me niego a exponerlos de esa manera" Haruka era noble y no en titulo, después de todo.

"Como puedes comulgar con todas las ideas de esos alzados??? Sabiendo todo el daño que nos han hecho" Nicolas sonaba decepcionado.

"No es eso Nicolas, me niego a que los maten a todos solo por mi causa, se que puedo hacer algo por ustedes, solo dame tiempo" Haruka sintió que prácticamente empezaba a amanecer.

"Espero que si Conde Tenoh……nuestras esperanzas están en usted, no nos decepcione" Nicolas se empezó a separar de Haruka.

"No lo hare Nicolas, manda mis saludos a Rei" Haruka hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se metió a su castillo.

Los pensamientos de Haruka se revolvieron, tal vez la propuesta de Nicolas seria una forma de poder estar con Michiru sin pasar por ninguna pena, pero su felicidad seria muy corta, porque seguramente la armada los encontrarían y la matarían separándola de su amor, por otro lado……como podría seguir con la farsa que había montado??? Como evitar que se dieran cuenta de que es mujer en algún momento??? Eran muchas las preguntas y dudas que circulaban en la mente de Haruka y finalmente fue recibida por Gustave……

"Amo……creo que lo que paso hoy con esa señorita no fue correcto" Gustave intentaba ser juicioso.

"Solo pasó Gustave, dile a los sirvientes que no hablen nada de lo que pase aquí adentro y lleva a Lita a mi habitación, necesito hablar con ella" Haruka tenia que asegurarse de que todos guardarían su secreto.

Gustave se llevo el caballo y se fue a buscar a Lita. Por su parte Haruka se preparaba para hablar seriamente con Lita…

"Amo……soy Lita, puedo entrar???" Lita golpeo suavemente la puerta…

"Pasa Lita y cierra la puerta por favor" Haruka, sonaba muy seria.

"Eh…..Gustave, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo" Lita estaba sonrojada, pensaba que las intensiones de Haruka eran otras, ya que asi se acostumbraba…

"Si, necesito poder confiar en ti, yo vivo en una situación muy dificil y eso tienes que saberlo para trabajar aquí. Y también necesito que me jures silencio y lealtad" Haruka volteo a ver a Lita y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.

"S…si" Lita respiraba mas agitadamente.

"Lita, yo soy mujer, soy la Condesa Haruka Tenoh, no soy varón" Haruka esperaba que esa fuera la única vez que tuviera que aclarar eso ante una persona.

"Ehh……que???" Lita no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Ya me oíste Lita, yo soy mujer, y aparento ser un hombre ante la corte. Ese es mi gran secreto y te lo estoy confiando a ti" Haruka nunca se había avergonzado de ser mujer pero era un secreto que tenia que guardar, si es que no quería que la obligaran a casarse.

"Le prometo que ese secreto estará seguro conmigo, nadie lo sabra de mi boca, lo juro" Lita puso una mano en su corazón e hizo una reverencia.

Haruka asintió recibiendo esa reverencia y le pidió a Lita que la dejara a solas, tenia que pensar. Porque dormir cuando tenia tan poco tiempo para evitar que Michiru se fuera de su lado??? Definitivamente, no podía darse el lujo de dormir cuando ni siquiera podría conciliar el sueño.

Así se vino la mañana, poco tiempo después, Haruka sentía un hueco enorme en el estomago y por otro lado esas mariposas que el simple pensamiento de Michiru provocaban en ella hacían que la energía no se le agotara aun por la falta de sueño…

En el palacio Michiru despertaba envuelta en sus delicadas sabanas de seda, soñando y recordando esos bellos momentos al lado de Haruka…

"Señorita……esta usted bien??? Es verdad que se perdió en el bosque anoche??" Margeritte le abría las cortinas dejando entrar la luz producida por el sol en un hermoso y azulado día.

"Ehh……si Margeritte me perdí, no sabes si encontraron al conde???" Michiru tenía que fingir que no sabia que Haruka ya había regresado sana y salva a su castillo.

"Si señorita, al parecer esos gitanos lo soltaron y lo dejaron ir o tal vez se escapó, pero de milagro está con vida" Margeritte intentaba darle todos los pormenores a Michiru.

"Me alegro mucho, como sabes eso Margeritte??" Michiru, se arreglaba un poco el cabello con sus manos.

"Uno de los guardias fue a verlo esta mañana y su sirviente dijo que estaba en sano y salvo" Margeritte no perdía detalle sobre la noticia.

"Que bueno que no le paso nada malo, me alegro mucho. Margeritte iremos al jardín como todos los días, quisiera disfrutar de los jardines durante los pocos días que me quedan en este lugar" Michiru estaba consciente de que en dos días ella se tendría que regresar a Japón.

"Bien, le tendré lista el agua para su baño y sus ropas" Margeritte se retiró de ahí dejándole un poco de fruta en una bandeja.

Degustando de las ricas y jugosas uvas Michiru sentía que igual de dulces le sabían los labios de Haruka, simplemente cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a disfrutar ese sabor que recorría su lengua y su garganta; como si fuera miel proveniente de los labios de su Conde.

Divagando sus pensamientos Michiru termino su delicioso desayuno, se fue a dar un tibio baño y se alistó para salir a los jardines…

"Buenos días señorita Michiru" Dijo Darien caminando hacia ella.

"Buenos días Darien" Michiru volteo a mirar a Darien.

"Quisiera presentarle a una persona……ella es Amy Mizuno, es la consejera real" Darien era muy cortes con todas las chicas y dio paso a Amy una linda chica de cabellera azul y excelente figura, que utilizaba un hermoso vestido francés entallado…

"Es un placer señorita quedo a sus órdenes" Amy sonaba muy segura y muy educada.

"Gracias, ehh……" Michiru no sabía de que hablar con Amy.

"Jajaja, no se incomode Michiru, decidí presentarle a Amy porque entiendo que su criada es la única persona con la que puede usted hablar, así que creo que Amy sería una buena compañía para usted" Darien intentaba hacer cómoda la corta estadía de Michiru en ese lugar.

"Gracias Darien es usted muy amable……Amy, me acompañaría a los jardines???" Michiru no sonaba muy convencida.

"Por supuesto que si, solo una cosa, no me trates de usted somos casi de la misma edad" Amy le sonrió amablemente a Michiru.

"Bien tu también háblame con libertad Amy, asi me sentiré mas cómoda" Michiru correspondió la sonrisa de Amy.

"Vamos entonces Michiru, los jardines nos esperan" Amy y Michiru se fueron seguidas por Margeritte, no sin antes hacer una reverencia para despedirse del príncipe.

"Y dime Michiru, te gusta este lugar???"

"Si mucho, es hermoso y los jardines del palacio son……impresionantes" Michiru respiraba profundamente el frio aire de aquel lugar.

"Si……a la reina le gustan mucho, solía pasearse por aquí muchas veces, pero ya casi no lo hace" Amy miraba a todo su alrededor.

"Porque ya no lo hace???"

"Al Rey le molesta que su majestad salga" Amy miraba al lago con cierta nostalgia.

"Entiendo…"

Así continuaron platicando un tiempo hasta que fueron interrumpidas por un ruido de caballos y un carruaje que se aproximaban al palacio…

"……Y bueno asi fue como el príncipe Darien me invito al palacio……" Michiru se distrajo.

"Ya veo……eh???…… que será eso?? Quien llego???" Amy se puso de pie.

"Los Reyes esperan a alguien???" Michiru también se puso de pie.

"No, por lo menos yo no sabia que esperaran a alguien" Amy y Michiru caminaron hacia el palacio.

"Vamos Amy, se que no podemos entrar en audiencias, pero podremos entrar a la corte" Michiru ya sabia las reglas del reino

"Si, vamos" Amy y Michiru se fueron a la corte y entraron para ver de quien se trataba la visita…

Como se costumbre la corte se encontraba con cierta cantidad de gente, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibida, aunque tuviese que saludar a algunas personas. Todos guardaron silencio cuando el voceador alzó la voz.

"Presentando ante sus majestades……a Seiya Kou invitado especial de Japón!!!" El voceador dio dos golpes con su bastón y de inmediato entro un caballero vestido con atuendos japoneses por el centro de la corte y haciendo una reverencia ante los reyes…

Un joven por demás atractivo de ojos azules y cabello negro y largo sujetado con una cinta de tela fina. Cuerpo atlético y fino, de modales impecables asi era Seiya Kou……

"Sus majestades, es un placer conocerlos" Seiya hizo una reverencia.

Michiru miraba atónita al chico que estaba frente a los reyes. Sintiendo un trasudor frio recorriéndole la espalda Michiru camino hacia atrás……

"Amy……vámonos de aquí……por favor……"La respiración de Michiru se agitó al grado de hacerla sentir mareada, su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente.

Que era lo que Seiya provocaba en Michiru??? Temor??? ……y si era temor……a que se debía???

"He venido por mi prometida……"Las palabras de Seiya eran suaves y sin embargo provocaron que Michiru perdiera el aliento…

"Haruka………" Michiru cayo desmayada sostenida rápidamente por Amy


	13. UNA GRAVE INDISCRECION

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Antes que nada deseo que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, desde aquí les mando un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos.**_

_**Lamento haberme tardado pero estas fiestas merman la inspiración (ustedes me comprenderán) Jejeje, bueno no interrumpiendo mas, les dejo este capítulo que lleva todo mi esmero y toda mi dedicación hacia ustedes.**_

_**Gracias por leer n_n**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Una grave indiscreción**_

Intentando no provocar escándalo Amy, le pidió a un guardia que la sacara y pidió discreción a los cortesanos que presenciaron el desmayo de Michiru.

"Por favor, sáquela de aquí necesita aire, no se siente bien" Amy ayudó al guardia a cargar a Michiru hasta que el hombre la tuvo por completo en sus brazos.

"Les pido que no digan nada de lo ocurrido señoritas" Dijo a las chicas que se encontraban ahí, las cuales simplemente asintieron.

Caminando por los pasillos del palacio, el guardia iba con Michiru en brazos. Dejándola sobre su cama, Amy le dio una ultima orden…

"Dile a Margeritte que venga y que traiga agua fría por favor" Amy rápidamente atendió a Michiru.

El guardia salió corriendo de ahí en búsqueda de Margeritte, para darle la orden de Amy. Poco tiempo después entró Margeritte…

"Señorita……Cielos!!! Esta bien??? Me tiene muy preocupada" Margeritte rápidamente puso un lienzo de agua fría sobre la frente de Michiru.

"Debemos hacer que despierte………Michiru, reacciona…vamos" Amy dio unos golpes en las mejillas de Michiru.

"Ahhh………no……no quiero……por favor…" Michiru tenia una lucha interna.

"Ya Michiru, tienes que despertar…" Amy le roció unas gotas de agua al rostro haciendo que reaccionara…

"Ahh……mmmph……que paso??? ……en donde estoy???" Michiru esperaba que la llegada de Seiya fuera solo producto de un mal sueño…

"En tu habitación, sufriste un desmayo en la corte y ……"

"Ya recuerdo……Amy, debo irme de aquí……por favor, sácame del palacio" Michiru no quería tener nada que ver con Seiya.

"Michiru……yo……no puedo hacer eso" Amy tenía miedo a las represalias.

"Pero porque??? Amy……si tu me apoyas, tendrás mi eterna gratitud……por favor" Michiru estaba desesperada.

"Yo……lo siento" Amy bajó el rostro y se puso de pie.

Sin dejar que Michiru le dijera nada mas Amy se fue caminando hacia la puerta, retirándose de la habitación de la bella violinista…

Por su parte Haruka se tomaba su tiempo para ir al palacio. Tenia la firme idea de decirle a Michiru la idea de Nicolas y pensaba que aceptara o no Haruka se la llevaría con los gitanos y asi no se cumpliría la visión que el oráculo de Rei le había mostrado.

"Si!!! Eso es lo que voy a hacer……nadie impedirá que Michiru y yo seamos felices……ni el destino" Haruka pasaba por alto muchas cosas que sucederían si Haruka alteraba las cosas.

"Por cierto……y mi prima????" Haruka termino de arreglarse y llamó a Gustave.

El sirviente mandó a Lita con Haruka para darle los pormenores de su prima Setsuna…

"Lita…me puedes decir en donde esta mi prima???" Haruka se acordó a mala hora de su prima.

"Amo, se lo iba a decir desde anoche……ella salió desde ayer en uno de los carruajes, Philippe se fue con ella. Iban al puerto a recoger a la hija de su prima" Lita llevo un poco de jugo de uva y pan a la habitación de Haruka.

"Ahh entiendo, en ese caso no deben tardar en llegar. Quiero que les tengan lista comida y a la hija de mi prima quiero que le tengan listo el cuarto que esta junto al de Setsuna" Haruka se estaba terminando de colocar las botas

"……Permítame, yo le ayudo…" Lita se sonrojó mientras veía a Haruka hacia arriba.

A sus pies Lita deseaba un beso de Haruka y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente a medida que sentía el contacto con la pierna de Haruka. Sentía que todo eso transcurría lentamente y que el aroma de Haruka se impregnaba en ella. Pero Haruka cortó el momento……

"No es necesario Lita, debo arreglarme rápido, porque iré al palacio" Haruka ayudo a levantarse a Lita.

"Si, lo siento amo……me retiro" Lita hizo una reverencia y se fue totalmente apenada.

Haruka se termino de acomodar las botas y sus ropas para salir al palacio. No sabia lo que le esperaba, pero justo al momento de pararse frente a la puerta……

"Hola Haruka, lamento haberme ido así ayer……ella es mi hija Hotaru" Setsuna sabía que Hotaru no se parecía en absoluto a ella, pero tenía que decir que decirle algo convincente a Haruka.

"Hola Setsuna, no te preocupes, todo esta bien……vaya!!! Eres una linda señorita. Mucho gusto yo soy Haruka Tenoh" Haruka tomó la mano de Hotaru y le dio un beso.

"Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Hotaru Tomoe. Mamá-Setsuna me ha contado muchas cosas sobre usted" Hotaru era muy amable e intentaba conservar las apariencias con Haruka.

"Vaya!!! Espero que no te haya contado cosas malas" Haruka acaricio el mentón de Hotaru.

"Te quedaras a comer con nosotras no??? Anda…….tenemos tanto de que hablar" Setsuna tomó asiento en la sala.

"Bien……..me quedaré con ustedes, solo un momento, tengo que ir al palacio" Haruka le dio su saco a Lita.

Por su parte Michiru, pasaba su propio infierno en su habitación. Intentando convencer a Amy de sacarla de ahí…

"No Michiru, entiende que para mi eso es imposible, el Rey me mandaría al calabozo!!!" Amy se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana.

"Bien Amy, ya no insistiré, tengo que apurarme si quiero ganar tiempo" Michiru se puso de pie y caminó hasta una mesita que tenia papel y un tintero con una pluma. Rápidamente escribió unas cosas en japonés y espero a que estuviera el papel seco, sellándolo y dándoselo a Margeritte.

"Quiero que le des eso al Conde Tenoh en cuanto lo veas, dile que necesito hablar con el, pero que todo esta explicado en este papel" Michiru se sentó en la cama pensando en donde podría verse con Haruka.

Mientras tanto Haruka se quedó a comer con Setsuna y Hotaru, Lita era una excelente cocinera, solo que Haruka hasta ese momento se dio cuenta…

"Lita, debo decirte que esta comida estuvo deliciosa, eres una excelente cocinera…….de ahora en adelante tu labor estará aquí, creo que eres feliz cocinando" Haruka dio un ultimo sorbo a su copa de vino.

"Ehh…..g….gracias….amo" Lita se sonrojó.

"Haruka vamos a la sala, debemos platicar un poco……" Setsuna miró a Hotaru.

"Hotaru……quieres ir a conocer tu habitación??? Tal vez necesites desempacar……Lita, lleva a esta linda señorita a su habitación, por favor……ahh y súbele un poco del pastel que horneaste para esta noche, por favor" Haruka era muy amable con Lita.

"Esta bien mamá- Setsuna, estaré en mi habitación" Hotaru hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con Lita.

Ambas subieron por las escaleras y desaparecieron de la vista de Haruka y Setsuna, ambas se fueron a sentar a la sala de estar del enorme castillo. Setsuna miró seriamente a Haruka y se cruzó de brazos…

"Y bien???"

"Que???" Haruka también se cruzó de brazos.

"Quiero saber porque has tomado la decisión de vestirte como varón……sabes en los problemas que te puedes meter??? ……Sabes que corres un gran peligro por eso??" Setsuna se puso de pie y camino hasta un ventanal, dándole la espalda a Haruka.

"Sabes que nunca me ha gustado usar vestidos y someterme a lo que las damas correctas tanto de aquí, como de Japón establecen……sabes perfectamente que odio estar incómodamente vestida y tener que fingir ser algo que no soy" Haruka se levantó y se sirvió un poco de vino en una copa.

"Si Haruka, se todo eso, pero tu también sabes a lo que te expones por no acatar las reglas, en Japón te era permitido todo eso, porque la gente ya te conocía, pero ahora las cosas son distintas, llegas a una tierra a ocupar el lugar de tu padre el lugar de un varón!!! Un lugar en un país donde las personas viven regidas bajo leyes mas estrictas que en nuestro país!!……" Antes de que Setsuna pudiera seguir regañando a Haruka, ella la interrumpió.

"Ya basta de regaños, ya no soy una niña……he tomado mis propias decisiones y afrontaré mis propias consecuencias" Haruka dio un gran sorbo al vino.

"No eres mas que un niño mal criado, eso es lo que eres Haruka Tenoh" Setsuna camino y miro frente a frente a Setsuna.

"Tal vez lo sea Setsuna, pero ahora estoy en mi casa, con mis propias reglas……ya no tengo nada que perder" Haruka vio la pintura de su padre que colgaba frente al ventanal.

"Mi tio, seguramente intentaría persuadirte de esta locura que estas haciendo" Setsuna puso una mano en el hombro de Haruka.

"Pero el ya no esta……y la locura esta pasando……no hay nada que hacer, porque no pienso regresar a Japón" Dijo Haruka tomando la mano de Setsuna sin dejar de mirar la pintura de su padre.

"No pensaba pedírtelo, se muy bien como eres……y hay cosas que tienen que pasar……"Setsuna paró de hablar, sintió que se equivocó al decir eso.

"Que cosas???" Haruka volteo a ver a Setsuna.

"Haruka, como tu lo dijiste, tu tomas tus propias decisiones……ahora afronta tus propias consecuencias" Setsuna respiro profundamente, sintió que de un momento a otro Haruka podría descubrir que Setsuna estaba ahí por razones ajenas a un lazo familiar. Ya que ella estaba encargada de ver que las cosas siguieran su curso.

"Eso es lo que pienso hacer……" Haruka volteo a ver a Setsuna.

Asi siguieron platicando un largo tiempo, Setsuna le contó acerca de Hotaru inventando una historia convincente. Haruka por su parte le contó como encontró el castillo y las tierras que su padre le había heredado al morir. Dejando a Setsuna satisfecha con la larga platica que tuvieron, Haruka se disculpó con Setsuna…

"Lo lamento Setsuna, debo irme……necesito ir al palacio" Haruka se colocó su capa y se despidió de Setsuna y de Hotaru.

"Esta bien Haruka, te esperaremos para tomar el té" Setsuna miro amablemente a Haruka.

"Y a que hora se toma el té???" Haruka debía saber esa información, tenia la esperanza de alguna vez tomar el té con Michiru.

"Jajaja, esa es una hora que todas las damas recordamos, es a las 6 en punto, justo cuando el sol comienza a ponerse por el horizonte" Setsuna se burló de Haruka.

"Jamás lo olvidaré Setsuna………créeme" Haruka sonrió, y se puso su capa.

Haruka se rio y montó su caballo. Corriendo rápidamente en el hermoso caballo blanco iba repitiéndose a si misma aquellos besos que se dio con Michiru la noche anterior. Galopando a toda velocidad Haruka fue detenida por Darien……

"Hey!!! Hola Haruka!!!" Darien sonaba algo emocionado.

"Darien…… no esperaba encontrarte en este momento…ehhh vengo a ver a Michiru" Haruka fue interceptada de nuevo por Darien.

"Yo……no creo que sea conveniente……hoy esta un poco indispuesta……" Darien estaba un poco nervioso.

"Indispuesta??? ……Esta enferma???" Haruka se preocupó en el instante.

"No……ehh no te preocupes por ella Haruka, tal vez Margeritte sepa los motivos por lo que no puede verte" Darien señalo a Margeritte que iba caminando con una bandeja hacia la cocina.

Haruka apresuró a su caballo y llego a la entrada del palacio rápidamente para interceptar a Margeritte.

"Margeritte!!!…… espera……" Haruka se bajo del caballo y fue corriendo hacia la sirvienta de Michiru.

"Excelencia……que bueno que vino" Margeritte sonaba preocupada.

"Michiru esta bien???" Haruka se acerco a Margeritte.

"Si……ella no puede verlo en este momento……pero me dejo esto para usted" Margeritte dejó la bandeja en un mueble y se sacó la carta para dársela a Haruka.

"Porque no puedo verla hoy??? ……" Haruka fue silenciada por la mano de Margeritte.

"Shhh…….lea ese papel lejos de aquí, a Michiru no le conviene que usted venga hoy, ella se lo explica ahí" Señalándole el papel.

"Que???" Haruka solo vio como Margeritte tomaba de nuevo la bandeja y caminaba lo mas rápido posible.

Totalmente confundida Haruka se fue viendo el papel con letras en el idioma que tanto Haruka como Michiru conocían. Montó de nuevo su caballo y se fue cabalgando hacia el otro lado del lago……

"Que es lo que tienes que decirme Michiru???……Porque no puedo verte hoy???" Haruka llego rápidamente al otro lado del lago y se bajó del caballo.

Dejando que el caballo se alimentara con libertad, Haruka se sentó a la orilla del lago, tomo el papel en sus manos y rompió el sello que aseguraba que nadie mas lo había leído, abriéndolo y suspirando fuertemente la rubia leyó las líneas que Michiru escribió……

"_Haruka: Lo que vivimos en los últimos días, me han demostrado que el amor realmente existe, pero también me han mostrado que vivo en una realidad que por más que quiera no va a poder cambiar. Sé que debí decirte esto antes, pero hay una verdad que debes conocer y eso debo hacértelo saber en persona. Te veo esta noche en el túnel de las rosas. No faltes. Michiru"_

Haruka volvió a doblar el papel mirando hacia el palacio con demasiada preocupación, Que era lo que Michiru debía decirle??? A que se refería con el destino que no puede cambiar??? Porque últimamente el destino ha sido el tema central en su vida???

Mientras se hacia esas preguntas, Haruka fue interrumpida por Darien……

"Hey!!! Es que acaso ya no quieres hablar conmigo solo porque la señorita de Japón te hizo un desaire???" Darien se iba acercando a Haruka montado en su hermoso caballo negro.

"A que te refieres???" Haruka volteo a ver a Darien.

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que el prometido de Michiru haya venido a arruinarte la vida" Darien se bajó del caballo.

"Que dijiste???" Haruka abrió mas los ojos.

"Cielos!!! Creo que no debí hablar" Darien sintió que había cometido una enorme indiscreción.

Haruka sintió como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago……su respiración se agito, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, sentía como si alguien le hubiera derramado un balde de agua helada en todo el cuerpo. Michiru siempre estuvo comprometida y nunca dijo nada!!!


	14. UN SUEÑO DE UTOPIA

_**Hola mis queridos lectores!!!**_

_**Espero no haberme tardado tanto esta vez, y que les guste este episodio que con mucho cariño escribí para ustedes.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado y les agradecería sus comentarios, ya que son de gran inspiración para mi. Muchas gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia que sin ustedes no se desarrollaría.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Un sueño de utopía**_

"Haruka……lo lamento…" Darien se fue de ahí dejando a Haruka totalmente pasmada y con la mirada fija hacia el lago.

Esa noticia la conmocionó durante todo el resto del día, no tuvo ni siquiera las fuerzas para hacer que Darien le repitiera lo que le había dicho tontamente por accidente.

Después de meditar un largo tiempo Haruka tomó su caballo y a toda velocidad regreso a su castillo. No podía respirar……no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar en Michiru y su compromiso.

"Esa era la realidad de la que no podía escapar!!!" Dijo en su habitación como león enjaulado.

Haruka dio un golpe con su mano en la cajonera produciendo un fuerte estruendo de las cosas que se caían de ahí.

Setsuna y Hotaru se impactaron por el fuerte sonido producido por la ira de Haruka, que rápidamente Setsuna fue a la habitación de donde provenía el estruendo. Golpeando la puerta suavemente Haruka salió de sus horribles pensamientos……

"Haruka……puedo entrar???" Setsuna abrió la puerta.

"Si…….pasa Setsuna" Haruka caminaba en círculos como si estuviera desesperada por salir de ahí.

"Te ocurre algo malo??? Haruka……puedes confiar en mi" Setsuna intentaba calmar a Haruka.

"No es nada Setsuna……yo……estoy bien" Haruka sentía un nudo en la garganta y su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas.

"No Haruka, no lo estas……Dime que te pasa……que tienes???" Setsuna detuvo a Haruka y al instante ella bajó la mirada.

"Ella me engañó Setsuna……me ha roto el corazón" Haruka no miraba a Setsuna, solo pudo dejar caer una lagrima de su lindo rostro, como si fuera un fino diamante.

"Haruka……" Setsuna se fue a abrazar a Haruka.

La rubia se limito a abrazar a su "prima" y a llorar en silencio, ya que aun con sus ojos cerrados podía ver el bello rostro de Michiru.

"Calma Haruka, no estas sola" Setsuna acariciaba el cabello de Haruka.

"Si lo estoy!!!" Haruka soltó a Setsuna bruscamente.

"Siempre lo estuve……mi padre me abandono para venir a este lugar y aquí murió sin dejarme verlo tan solo un momento mas con vida……el nunca me abrazó……nunca le importe. Y cuando creo que encuentro a alguien a quien amar……la pierdo" Haruka camino hacia el balcón de su habitación, desde el cual podía ver el enorme palacio en el que seguro se encontraba Michiru.

"Seguramente ella tendrá una explicación a lo ocurrido" Setsuna intentaba sonar optimista.

"Es que no la hay Setsuna!!!! No existe una explicación a eso……y mejor no hablare mas de eso, debo salir" Haruka salió de su habitación tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que se le calló el papel que Michiru le escribió.

Haruka se fue de ahí totalmente fuera de si caminando internándose al bosque con la intensión de encontrar a Rei o a Nicolas……rompiendo con su espada ramas y arbustos con su espada se fue, esperando que la noche la atrapara y muriera ahí de frio, pero su orientación vaga, llego hasta una persona que podría ayudarle.

"Haruka, que haces aquí???" Darien estaba sentado mirando en una roca con el fuete de cuero.

"Darien……" Haruka guardaba su espada de vuelta a su sitio.

"Haruka…te ves mal, lamento tanto lo que te dije……no era mi papel hacerlo" Darien se bajó de la roca y se acercó a Haruka.

"Yo……estoy bien" Haruka se fue a sentar junto a Darien.

"No te ves bien Haruka……platiquemos un momento" Darien quería remediar lo que había provocado con Haruka

"No quiero hablar de Michiru" Haruka miró hacia arriba para ver las estrellas.

"No hablaremos de ella……" Darien se sentó junto a ella y se cruzo de brazos.

"Bien…" Haruka se cruzo de brazos también.

"Oye??? Y dime, como va Le refuge de l'ange??? Es verdad que has decidido volver a sembrar en esas tierras???"

"Asi es, tengo entendido que eso es lo que se hacia ahí antes de que se construyera ahí el castillo"

"Esas tierras eran de campesinos que abandonaron el país, mi padre las expropio para entregárselas a alguien responsable" Darien tenia un concepto erróneo de cómo pasaron las cosas.

"Tal vez esas tierras fueron arrebatadas" Dijo Haruka haciendo que Darien volteara.

"Porque dices eso???……crees que mi padre se las quito con intensión???" Darien sonaba curioso.

"No lo se Darien, pero si quieres mi opinión, creo que ningún plebeyo tiene su propia tierra" Haruka por un momento se olvido de su tristeza.

"Claro que no, desde luego……que haria un plebeyo con tierras???" Darien rio, porque no entendía las ideas de Haruka.

"No lo se, tal vez sobrevivir con algo mas que el trabajo como esclavo no crees???" Haruka hablaba tranquilamente

"No todos los campesinos son esclavos……la mayoría son renegados, delincuentes gitanos" Darien hablaba despectivamente.

"Creo que esas personas necesitan ser escuchadas Darien, los gitanos tal vez tengan una razón para ser lo que son" Haruka volteo a ver a Darien.

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero si pudiera hacer algo, no podría llevarlo a cabo si no hasta que fuera Rey, mi padre no aprueba nada que el no proponga y sus ideas solo las consulta con la consejera real" Darien jugaba con su fuete.

"Te recomiendo que sea algo que tengas en cuenta cuando te conviertas en Rey" Haruka se volvió a poner de pie.

"Así lo haré Haruka, hay muchas cosas que no se del reinado de mi padre, pero seguro las averiguare cuando su paso por el trono termine" Darien también se puso de pie y caminó hacia su caballo.

"Gracias por esta platica, me has ayudado mucho Darien" Haruka suspiro.

"Voy para el palacio, vienes conmigo??? Creo que es mejor aclarar las cosas con ella, Haruka" Darien montó su caballo.

"No se si sea buena idea, además su prometido como lo dijiste esta en el palacio, no quiero un disgusto" Haruka pensaba mucho.

"No lo creo Haruka, yo veré que no pase eso, además, cuando venia para acá vi que ella iba hacia los jardines" Darien intentaba convencer a Haruka.

"Bien, ire contigo, pero no traje mi caballo" Haruka se acercó a Darien.

"No te preocupes por eso" De inmediato le hablo a uno de los guardias y le cedieron a Haruka un caballo.

Por su parte Michiru empezaba a librar su propia batalla enfrentando el temor que tanto la acechaba…….

"Hola Seiya" Michiru lleno sus pulmones de aire.

"Hola preciosa!!! Me han mandado por ti……es hora de volver a Japón, tus padres confirmaron nuestro compromiso" Seiya se acercó a abrazar a Michiru, pero de inmediato lo repelió.

"Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese compromiso Seiya" Michiru camino lejos de el.

"Pero las cosas no las decides tu y ya todo esta arreglado……tu serás mi esposa, quieras o no" Seiya tomo del brazo a Michiru volteándola hacia el bruscamente.

"Que pretendes??? Que te ame por la fuerza??? Estas totalmente equivocado!!!" Michiru soltó bruscamente el agarre de su prometido.

"Tendrás que hacerlo porque me tendrás que soportar por el resto de tus días, aprenderás a amarme" Seiya tomo el rostro de Michiru con la intensión de darle un beso, pero de inmediato Michiru se soltó proporcionándole una fuerte bofetada.

"Nunca Seiya……NUNCA TE AMARE!!!!" Michiru salió de ahí cerrando la puerta.

"Espera!!!" Dijo Seiya alcanzando a Michiru.

"Que quieres!!!" Michiru se detuvo a la entrada del palacio, sin percatarse que a lo lejos Darien miraba todo.

"A mi no me dejarás así!!!!" Seiya volvió a tomar a Michiru del brazo, sin embargo la bella violinista arremetió con otra bofetada.

"Bien!!! Quieres estar sola??? Quédate así!!!" Seiya se regresó al palacio.

Darien, presenció como Michiru abofeteaba de nuevo a Seiya, quien se regresó al palacio con la mano en la mejilla totalmente furioso. Esa fue la escena que presencio el príncipe antes de ir a cabalgar por el bosque.

Mientras Darien se iba a su paseo vespertino seguido por los guardias que lo acompañaban siempre. Michiru salió corriendo hacia el túnel de las rosas. Ahí esperaría hasta que Haruka apareciera.

"Soy una tonta……debí decirle a Haruka la verdad antes de que Seiya llegara……ahora estoy perdida!!!" Michiru tocaba suavemente uno de los pétalos de una fina rosa blanca que estaba entre todas las que adornaban el bello jardín.

"No puedo creer que vine a encontrar el amor a este lugar tan lejos de mi casa y en una persona que es mujer al igual que yo……Haruka……porque apareciste en mi vida justo ahora???" Michiru soltó la rosa y siguió caminando por el bello jardín de las rosas

"Como podre decirle la verdad???……como podre aceptar el hecho de que no volveré a ver jamás a la persona que amo???" Michiru se atormentaba sola con sus propios pensamientos.

Asi lloraba y pensaba sin parar en Haruka y la terrible verdad que debía revelarle. Tenia que pensar en la manera de decirle al amor de su vida que su destino estaba trazado y que su vida no la compartiría con ella. Sumergida en esos tormentosos pensamientos el tiempo se de encontrarse con Haruka se acercó. Darien, en compañía de Haruka llegaron al palacio, Darien le mostro como llegar al túnel de las rosas y le prestó el caballo para que regresara a su casa en cuanto terminara de hablar con Michiru. Atando al caballo a la entrada de los jardines Haruka decidió caminar hacia el túnel de las rosas para encontrarse con Michiru……

"Hola…" Haruka sorprendió a Michiru saliendo de entre las sombras.

"Haruka!!!" Michiru se asusto con la presencia de la rubia.

"La nota decía que nos veíamos aquí por la noche" Haruka busco la nota, sin ningún resultado.

"Si……lo se" Michiru se acercó a Haruka quien de inmediato dio un paso atrás.

"Que es lo que quieres decirme??" Haruka esperaba que Michiru le dijera la verdad.

"Haruka……antes quiero pedirte algo" Los ojos de Michiru se inundaron de lagrimas mientras miraba a Haruka.

"Que cosa???" Haruka era fría.

"Abrázame……por favor abrázame" Michiru corrió a abrazar a la rubia.

Sin poder resistirse a eso……Haruka correspondió el abrazo de Michiru, sintiendo los sollozos de la hermosa violinista. Aguantando las ganas de gritar y llorar junto con ella Haruka suspiro absorbiendo sin querer el delicado aroma de Michiru sintiéndose atrapada en una cárcel invisible……una cárcel tan personal como los besos que se dieron la noche anterior. Sera que la felicidad dura tan poco???

"Que es lo que ocultas Michiru???" Preguntando suave y dolorosamente Haruka se separo de Michiru rompiendo el abrazo.

"Haruka……yo……(suspiró)yo no debí enamorarme de ti" Michiru se volteó para darle la espalda a Haruka.

"A que te refieres Michiru???" Haruka quería escuchar la confesión más que otra cosa.

"A todo!!! A lo que paso anoche……a lo que siento por ti!!!" Michiru estaba desesperada… Como confesarle a la persona que amas que alguien mas la tendrá por esposa???

"Porque es un error???" Haruka camino hacia Michiru y la volteó para que se lo dijera a los ojos.

"Porque……porque…" Michiru sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

"Porque Michiru……porque???" Haruka tomo a Michiru de los hombros.

"Porque estoy comprometida!!!" Michiru cayó sobre sus rodillas llorando como una niña.

"Bien Michiru……eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar, porque la verdad yo ya la conocía……" Haruka estaba herida y sus palabras eran como las de un animal muriendo lentamente.

"Como que ya conocías la verdad???"

"Lo supe por una absurda casualidad, pero eso no importa……solo quiero hacerte una pregunta" Haruka camino hacia Michiru y la miro con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas.

"Michiru……tu me amas???" Una lagrima traicionera se resbalo por el rostro de Haruka.

"Haruka……yo" Michiru quería gritárselo a la cara, decirle que la amaba con locura.

"O es que amas al chico con el que te casaras???" Haruka se torturaba con sus propias ideas.

"No……eso nunca, Haruka……yo te amo" Michiru abrazó a Haruka.

"Y yo te amo a ti Michiru……como jamás pensé poder amar a nadie" Haruka correspondió el abrazo de Michiru.

Asi estuvieron un largo tiempo abrazadas, pero el temor por que Seiya fuera a aparecer, hizo que Michiru soltara a Haruka.

"Que sucede???"

"No quiero que tengas problemas con Seiya si es que sale, mañana por la mañana saldré a los jardines, puedo volver a verte???" Michiru tomó las manos de Haruka.

"Por supuesto……Michiru, siempre que quieras, podrás verme" Haruka besó la mano de Michiru.

"Si estuviera en mis manos, yo podría verte todos los días……desde el amanecer, hasta el anochecer" Michiru estrecho la mano de Haruka, acariciando su piel.

"Mañana te diré algo importante, es una solución para que podamos ser felices juntas" Haruka beso los labios de Michiru en un acto de despedida, y ese breve roce, encendió la llama que Michiru pensó que se había extinguido con su confesión.

Haruka tomo el caballo que le habían prestado y se fue rápidamente, sin voltear, para disimular su llanto, en el fondo sabia que la idea de huir con los gitanos, era una utopía que si se cumpliera traería tragedia a las dos, pero intentaba ignorar las cosas y concentrarse en ser feliz al lado de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.


	15. EL CABALLO PRESTADO

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Aquí de nuevo con ustedes trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que esta llegando a su punto mas interesante jejeje**_

_**Espero sus comentarios por que para mi son la mayor inspiración y el motivo para seguir en esto. **_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**El caballo prestado**_

Cabalgando rumbo al bosque con la intensión de encontrarse con algún gitano, Haruka iba pensando en las posibilidades, en la opción de que su felicidad pudiera cumplirse como ella deseaba y que las horribles visiones que tuvo acerca del futuro hayan sido solo eso………una ilusión, una terrible ilusión de muerte.

"Buenas noches Condesa Tenoh……" Una voz femenina salía de entre las sombras montando un caballo.

"Ehh……te recuerdo, tu…" Haruka fue interrumpida.

"Yo soy Mina, líder de los gitanos, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber sobre mi" Mina sonaba muy segura de sí misma.

"Bien……y que quieres de mi???" Haruka tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar como para enfrentar a un gitano mas.

"Quiero conocerte mejor……según las predicciones de nuestra adivina, tu traeras muchas cosas buenas a nuestro pueblo, quiero saber, si eso es verdad" Mina se acerco a ella montada sobre un caballo tan blanco como el caballo que normalmente montaba Haruka.

"Creo que no tengo porque demostrarte nada a ti" Haruka intento seguir de largo, pero Mina se lo impidió.

"Me parece que esperabas que otro de nosotros te encontrara, Nicolas me ha hablado de ti……dice que tu tienes un corazón diferente al de los alzados" Mina miro fijamente a la rubia.

"No se a que se refiera Nicolas, si es porque no quiero ser como las damas cortesanas y porque tengo un concepto diferente de la vida, entonces si soy diferente de los demás……yo no convivo con las ideas de la corte" Haruka evadía la mirada de Mina.

"Y sin embargo vives una vida de corte……eso es lo que no entiendo" Mina se bajo del caballo.

"No hay nada que entender, ocupo un lugar, porque no había alguien mas que lo hiciera, yo soy su única hija y si iba a vivir condenada a la vida cortesana, quería hacerlo lo mas comodo que fuera posible" Haruka miro a Mina desde arriba del caballo.

"Claro!!! Y enamorarse de Michiru Kaioh la invitada real del príncipe Darien, me imagino que debió resultar muy comodo o no???" Mina sonaba agresiva.

"Eso no te incumbe, a nadie le debe importar de quien me enamoro" Haruka se bajo del caballo.

"Esa seguridad nunca la he visto en ningún cortesano que yo haya conocido……creo que Nicolas tiene razón" Mina encaró a Haruka parándose frente a frente.

"Mi vida, la manejo yo y solo yo, ni la corte, ni las reglas de la gente que me rodea" Haruka sonaba muy segura.

"Creo entonces que la señorita refinada no es para ti……tu necesitas a alguien que sea igual que tu, que viva libre de todo ese tipo de ataduras" Mina miraba diferente a Haruka.

"Michiru es la mujer mas hermosa y especial que he conocido en mi vida……con una palabra puede hacer cambiar de parecer a cualquiera, es……Michiru es……la persona que mas quiero en este mundo" Haruka alzo la vista hacia la luna y suspiró.

"Creo que deberías conocer a mas personas para hacer tal afirmación…"

"No necesito buscar mas, si ya encontré el amor" Haruka estaba firme en sus sentimientos.

"El amor puede llegar a ser imposible" Mina se acerco a su caballo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Se porque lo dices……pero te diré que luchare por mi amor hasta mi ultimo aliento de vida" Haruka se acerco a Mina.

"Bien, la razón por la que estoy aquí no es discutir acerca de tus absurdos sentimientos, si no por algo que me interesa" Mina volvió a mirar a los ojos a Haruka.

"Entonces que te trajo aquí???"

"Quiero pedirte ayuda para nuestro pueblo……el 'demonio Rey' tiene control de todo lo que se vende en el mercado y les prohibió a los mercaderes vendernos una sola fruta y nuestras provisiones se agotan" Mina bajo la mirada.

"Entiendo……y para que veas que mis intensiones son buenas, he decidido volver a sembrar en las tierras de mi castillo……se que antes pertenecían a ustedes y quiero hacer un trato contigo" Haruka se cruzo de brazos.

"De que se trata???" Mina la miro seriamente.

"Quisiera que ustedes trabajaran las tierras, a decir verdad, yo no se como funciona el campo y el trato es que si tu gente trabaja el campo, yo te dare cuatro de cada 10 vegetales que produzcan" Haruka no tenia idea de lo que decía.

"Jajaja……Conde Tenoh, definitivamente comerciar no es lo tuyo……creo que tienes buenas intenciones con nosotros, de manera que aceptaré el trato contigo a nombre de todo mi pueblo, pero no quiero que abusar de tu confianza asi que recibire la mitad de lo que nos ofreces, con eso……mi pueblo puede sobrevivr y guardar un poco para provisiones" Mina era justa y lo que menos pretendía era robarle a Haruka.

"Bien, entonces mañana manda a 20 hombres y 20 mujeres desde el alborada, no quiero que los niños trabajen, y diario les daré algo que llevarse ya sea pan o algunos animales" Haruka sabia que mas que la traición era la intención de ayudar lo que la movía a actuar de esa manera con los gitanos.

"Como líder de mi pueblo, agradezco mucho tu ayuda……eres una de nosotros desde ahora" Mina le extendió su mano a Haruka.

"No es necesario que me consideres una de ustedes, yo solo quiero ayudarles porque se que sufrieron una terrible injusticia, es todo" Haruka volvió a subir al caballo que Darien le prestó.

"No entiendes lo que significa que ser uno de nosotros" Mina volvió a montar su caballo.

"Y según tu que significa ser uno de ustedes???" Haruka la miro con incredulidad.

"Dime Haruka……alguna vez has escuchado acerca de la Corte de los milagros???" Mina le dio la espalda a Haruka.

"La Corte de los milagros???" Haruka miro con interés a Mina.

"Preguntale al príncipe cuando le regreses el caballo……seguro el te contara la historia. Nos veremos mañana……" Mina salió a todo galope adentrándose en el bosque perdiéndose rápidamente de la vista de Haruka.

"Que será eso???" Haruka intento seguir a Mina con la mirada, pero le fue imposible.

Haruka llego a su castillo cansada y con la mente mas en claro que cuando salió de ahí, pensaba que la idea de sembrar y ayudar de esa manera a los gitanos era la mejor y mas segura, ya que sentía que no le desagradaban y que sus intenciones no eran otras mas que las de cualquier ser humano normal……sobrevivir.

"Haruka!!! Estas bien???……Cielos!!! Me tenias muy preocupada" Setsuna recibió a Haruka y la abrazo.

"Lo siento Setsuna, necesitaba aclarar mi mente……pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes" Haruka llego un poco aturdida por todo lo ocurrido ese dia.

"Creo que te perdiste de la hora del té de nuevo……será que eso pierde importancia???" Setsuna notaba pensativa a Haruka.

"Parece que cuando el amor y el dolor se meten en lo mas profundo del corazón, cosas como tomar el té se convierten en aquello que no recuerdo" Haruka camino junto con Setsuna hacia el comedor, se encontró con Hotaru y le acaricio el cabello, tomandola entre sus brazos.

"Y dígame hermosa señorita que hizo el dia de hoy???" Haruka por primera vez volvió a sonreir, creía que ni Setsuna, ni la pequeña tenían que ver tanta seriedad de su parte, y la verdad es que aunque ella era asi su familia no tenia porque aguantar su frialdad.

"Jajaja……Sali a caminar y vi su hermoso caballo blanco" Hotaru sonaba emocionada.

"Jejeje asi es linda, pero sabes??? No tiene un nombre, dime como le pondrías preciosa" Haruka le sonrio a Hotaru y le acaricio el cabello.

"Es tan lindo……porque no le pones Neptuno???" Hotaru intentaba no delatar su identidad como Sailor Saturn, pero la necesidad de ver a Michiru se proyecto.

"Con que Neptuno eh???……Bien, me gusta, asi se llamara" Haruka acaricio el rostro de Hotaru y decidió convivir un momento con ellas.

Mientras todos ignoraran que Haruka tendría tratos con los gitanos, producía cierta tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo el temor de lo que seguro pasaría si la descubrieran la tenia con sentimientos encontrados era una confusión que en determinado momento hacia que sitiera un hueco en el estomago.

Por su parte Michiru deseaba que lo que Haruka le iba a decir, sea lo que fuera significara una especie de salida a su fatídico destino……compartir su vida con una persona a la que no ama, ni amara nunca. La hermosa violinista, se preparaba para dormir, no tenia apetito para cenar y lo que menos deseaba era compartir la mesa con su detestable prometido.

"Margeritte……si preguntan por mi, diles que no quiero cenar, no bajaré a la mesa. Disculpame con sus majestades y con su alteza" Michiru cepillaba su cabello y pensaba en la posibilidad de ser libre al lado de Haruka.

"Esta bien señorita, pero le subiré un poco de comida……necesita comer un poco, me tiene preocupada" Margeritte hizo una reverencia y sin dejar que Michiru refutara nada, se retiro.

"Jejeje, Margeritte……te preocupas demasiado" Michiru sonrio y se volvió a sentar frente al espejo.

Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, la hermosa dama pensaba en como serian las cosas si Seiya no estuviera en su vida, se recargo en sus brazos recostándose en ellos sin apartar su mirada de su propia imagen. Suspiro mucho y a ratos sonreía, pensaba en un futuro que disfrutaría al lado de Haruka, reir y disfrutar de momentos inolvidables al lado de la rubia, compartir una tarta de frutas, pasear a la orilla del lago tomadas de la mano, dormir por las noches cobijadas por la misma manta, recargarse en su hombro mientras veian como el fuego consumía los leños de la chimenea, platicar por las tardes……o simplemente ver su rostro cada mañana. Sin embargo su inconsciente la hacia regresar violentamente a su cruel e irremediable realidad.

Poco tiempo después Margeritte llego con una bandeja con comida y después de que Michiru cenara decidió irse a la cama y dormir…

"Mañana será un nuevo dia…" Dijo Michiru después de soltar un suspiro.

Tanto Michiru como Haruka por una extraña razón durmieron plácidamente esa noche hasta que despuntara el alba, Haruka estaba lista para empezar con su descabellada idea de ayudar a los gitanos…

"Lita…prepara un desayuno para cuarenta personas, que haya pan y suficiente comida para todos" Haruka terminaba de arreglarse la ropa para esperar a sus 'campesinos'

"Esta bien amo……todo estará listo para el atardecer" Lita hizo una reverencia y le dejo un bandeja con comida.

Haruka se termino de arreglar y bajo los escalones……le pidió a Gustave que ensillara su caballo y lo tuviera listo, ademas de que le pidiera a otros sirvientes que prepararan todo lo necesario para empezar la limpieza y siembra de los campos de su castillo. Poco tiempo después, llego Nicolas vestido diferente y las personas que Haruka le pidió a Mina…

"Buenos días Conde Tenoh……estamos listos para trabajar" Nicolas le hizo un guiño a Haruka.

"Me agrada tu espíritu de trabajo Nicolas……bien, te explicare como están las cosas y tu te pones de acuerdo con tu gente" Haruka y Nicolas recorrieron el campo, pasando por los establos, las caballerizas y un granero donde tenia todo lo suficiente para sembrar.

De inmediato Nicolas se puso de acuerdo con su gente y empezaron el trabajo de limpiar y arar el campo……a pago tendrían comida, agua y tres piezas de pan para llevarse a su partida.

Haruka sabia que el que intentaba ayudar en esas tareas, solo produciría un retraso, asi que montó de nuevo su caballo y simplemente se dedico a mirar como empezaban a trabajar los que alguna vez fueron dueños de esas tierras.

"Señor con todo respeto, creo que lo que hace es una mala idea" Dijo Phillipe acercándose a Haruka montado en su caballo negro.

"Por que lo dices???" Haruka volteo a ver a su jefe de guardias.

"Creo que hacer tratos con gitanos es lo peor que puede hacer" Haruka se sorprendió por la observación de Phillipe.

"Como sabes que son gitanos???" Pregunto Haruka intrigada.

"Se bien como se ve un gitano amo……y creo que es una mala idea que los meta a su propiedad……si la corona se entera……usted será juzgada por traición"

"Creo que el simple hecho de que vista ropa de hombre es suficiente motivo para que sea severamente castigada, no lo crees Phillipe???" Haruka miraba fijamente a Phillipe.

"Es verdad amo……pero…" Phillipe fue interrumpido por Haruka.

"Tu lealtad esta conmigo……tu lo sabes Phillipe" Haruka tocó el hombro de su jefe de guardias.

"No es cuestión de lealtad amo……tengo miedo por usted……no quiero que le pase nada malo" Por primera vez, el fuerte y valiente guardia de Haruka se vio vulnerable.

"No te preocupes Phillipe……se lo que hago, estas personas no son malas……solo son victimas de una cruel injusticias y creo que una causa noble, merece la ayuda de un noble y ese soy yo" Haruka veía la preocupación de Phillipe en su mirada.

"Puedes vigilarlos si eso te hace sentir mas tranquilo…" Haruka le dio esa opción a Phillipe y simplemente el hombre asintió.

Sintiendose con la confianza de que su castillo estaba seguro con Phillipe, Gustave, Lita, Setsuna y Hotaru, se fue a todo galope junto con el caballo que le había prestado Darien la noche anterior, con la idea principal de ver a su diosa de cabellos aguamarina…

"Buen dia……soy he venido a traer el caballo que el príncipe Darien me presto ayer por la noche" Haruka entrego las riendas del caballo al guardia que custodiaba la entrada.

"Gracias Excelencia……viene a audiencia???" El guardia sostenía las riendas.

"No……pero ire a los jardines, necesito hablar con la señorita Michiru Kaioh" El guardia hizo una reverencia y permitió a Haruka la entrada a los jardines del palacio.

Haruka fue a trote buscando a su amada Michiru. Esperaba que la idea de los gitanos funcionara, después de todo el titulo nobiliario nunca le importo. Lo único que quería era vivir su amor plenamente, vivir el resto de su vida al lado de Michiru y hacer que ese absurdo compromiso se rompiera y que su futuro cambiara. La muerte y el dolor que sentiría por ello nunca pasarían…

"Ya estoy aquí Michiru……tengo algo que comunicarte, una idea para que podamos ser felices para siempre" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka emocionada.

"Haruka!!! No sabes como he deseado verte……dime lo que sea" Michiru abrazo a Haruka.

"Vaya!!! Se ven muy felices!!! Michiru, no me presentas a tu amigo???" Seiya miraba seriamente a Haruka.

El odio y una sensación absolutamente incomoda invadió el ambiente, pese a que se encontraban en un lugar abierto, tanto Haruka como Seiya se miraban como si se tratara de los peores enemigos, aunque fuera la primera vez que se veian.


	16. LA PRINCESA CON CABEZA DE BOMBON

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!!**_

_**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más de esta historia que está por llegar a su fin, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por su paciencia, jeje la verdad es que los exámenes me traen mareada, pero sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, por lo que hago siempre mi mayor esfuerzo por traerles las historias que tanto les gusta leer.**_

_**Jeje sin más que decir…**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**La princesa con "Cabeza de bombón"**_

Michiru de inmediato sintió esa incomodidad que difícilmente se podía disimular caminó entre ellos dos y se interpuso evitando un bochornoso momento……

"Ehh……Seiya…" Michiru fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"No hace falta señorita Kaioh, yo mismo me presentare……yo soy el Conde Haruka Tenoh……" A regañadientes Haruka le extendió la mano a Seiya.

"Yo soy Seiya Kou…"Seiya estrechó de manera fuerte la mano de Haruka con la intensión de lastimarla, aunque no lo consiguió.

"Vaya!!! Su saludo es demasiado fuerte……o es que algo le molesto de mi persona???" Haruka definitivamente estaba provocando a Seiya.

"Solo quiero saber porque es que usted estaba abrazando a mi prometida" Seiya se cruzo de brazos mientras la mirada de Michiru cambio a un gesto de fastidio.

"Por todos los cielos Seiya!!! pretendes hacer el ridículo preguntando algo como eso???" Michiru sonaba molesta.

"Acaso te da miedo que me responda este caballero???" Seiya volteo a ver a Michiru.

"No tengo miedo, pero se me hace ridículo que cuestiones a su Excelencia por sus acciones, el solo ayudo a que no cayera el suelo, por si no te das cuenta, me resbale con el césped" Michiru volteo a ver a Haruka.

"Es verdad……no podía permitir que una dama como la señorita Michiru Kaioh cayera al suelo si yo podía impedirlo, son reglas de cortesía, supongo que las conoce" Haruka se sintió un poco incomoda, pero por Michiru era capaz de hacer y decir eso y más.

"Por supuesto que las conozco, también soy un caballero de sociedad como lo es usted" Seiya sabía que participaba en una guerra de palabras con Haruka.

"Entonces debe saber que una discusión como esta no tiene cabida frente a una dama" Haruka miro a Seiya a los ojos.

"Lo se, pero no hay acción sin una reacción que la corresponda" Seiya quería seguir con su absurda guerra de palabras.

"En ese caso, me niego a seguir con esto, yo vine a buscar a su Alteza el príncipe Darien y como vi a la señorita, mi educación me envió a saludarla, no es mi culpa que el césped se encuentre húmedo y haya resbalado. Si quería una explicación ya la tiene, me retiro" Haruka se controlaba mucho en ese momento.

"Bien, supongo que la sinceridad es su filosofía, por lo que le puedo hablar con la verdad…… y la verdad es que el conocerlo a usted no ha sido ningún placer" Seiya era hirientemente sincero.

"Para mi menos que para usted caballero, pero intenté disimular mi apatía al discutir con usted……lamento que haya presenciado este desagradable momento señorita Kaioh……con su permiso me retiro" Haruka hizo una reverencia a Michiru y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada del palacio.

Iba caminando totalmente furiosa, buscando a Darien donde fuera que estuviera el coraje y la ira que sentían por poco y superaba sus fuerzas, pero decidió contenerse para partirle la cara frente a Michiru. Caminaba junto con su caballo por el palacio cuando de pronto se encontró con Margeritte……

"Cielos……no puede ser mas oportuna" Murmuro Haruka mientras corría hacia la sirvienta de Michiru.

"Margeritte!!!……Necesito que me haga un favor, dígale a la señorita Michiru que llegare a tomar el té con ella, ahora si seré puntual, pero necesito que se lo diga con……" Haruka fue interrumpida.

"Margeritte no puede darle ese mensaje a la señorita Michiru Kaioh……usted sabe que es invitada de sus majestades y que aparte de todo esta comprometida" Amy se iba acercando a Haruka.

"Quien es usted señorita???" Haruka se volteo de manera retadora.

"Yo soy nada menos que la consejera del Rey, mi nombre es Amy Mizuno" Amy permaneció firme frente a Haruka y se cruzo de brazos.

"Bien, señorita Amy Mizuno, conozco la condición de la señorita Michiru Kaioh, pero lo que tengo que tratar con ella es un asunto de suma importancia" Haruka se acerco mas a Amy.

"Entiendo que quiera solucionar sus asuntos con ella, pero usted también debe de estar consciente de que sus pretensiones no son apropiadas" Amy parecía muy segura de si misma.

"Lo se, pero no me interesa lo que piensen las personas de mi o de mis pretensiones como usted dice" Haruka encaró a Amy.

"Usted le debe lealtad a la corona y al reino del que forma parte y lo que hace va en contra de lo que son las buenas costumbres de aquí, por lo tanto eso seria una traición para su majestad" Las deducciones de Amy eran demasiado exageradas.

"No sea tonta señorita Mizuno, escúchese!!! Acaso no entiende el significado de las cosas??? Todos perseguimos nuestros propios intereses, yo persigo el mío y usted el suyo, y cualquier persona a la que voltee a ver en este lugar, así que no me venga con reproches de moral, porque es lo que menos existe aquí" Haruka estaba molesta y desesperada.

"La señorita Michiru es una dama que esta comprometida y usted no tiene ningún derecho a entrometerse en ese compromiso……" Amy iba a continuar regañando a Haruka cuando fue súbitamente interrumpida.

"Disculpen……lamento la interrupción" Decía una bella rubia que se acercaba a ellas.

Haruka volteo y se quedo impresionada por la belleza de la que sería la futura reina…es decir, la prometida del príncipe Darien, la princesa Serena se paro frente a Haruka quien no desaprovecho el momento para sacar su coquetería característica.

"Una bella dama como usted, jamás interrumpiría algo……" Haruka hizo una reverencia.

"Ehh……es usted muy amable……yo, ya lo he visto antes, cierto???" Serena era despistada, pero su belleza apenas era opacada por la de Michiru.

"Alteza……permítame presentarle a su Excelencia el Conde Haruka Tenoh" Dijo Amy, mientras Haruka volvía a hacer una reverencia y tomando la mano de la princesa, le plantó un beso haciendo que la bella dama se sonrojara al momento.

"Es verdad, ya lo conocía……en el baile de las mascaras hace unos días" Serena reaccionó rápido de su sonrojo.

"Disculpe mi falta de atención Alteza, debí presentarme personalmente" Haruka le hizo un guiño a Serena provocando que se volviera a sonrojar.

"Ehhh……d…descuide, yo…solo he venido a preguntar en donde esta Darien……Amy???" Serena volteo a mirar a Amy

"Ehhh……estaba buscándolo pero…" Haruka interrumpió.

"Lamento interrumpir……yo la llevaré personalmente hasta donde se encuentra el príncipe, tengo la firme sospecha de donde podremos encontrarlo" Haruka le ofreció su brazo a Serena y no quedando mas remedio se aferro a el.

"Pero……pero…" Amy de nuevo fue interrumpida.

"Acaso le parece mal que escolte a su Alteza con su prometido???" Amy negó con la cabeza.

"Bien, en ese caso, no hay mas tiempo que perder……Margeritte?? Recuerde lo que le dije, con su permiso señorita Amy" Haruka hizo una reverencia y se fue junto con Serena.

Amy se olvido por completo del tema con respecto a Michiru y justo antes de irse, se escucharon los gritos de Michiru y Seiya entrando por el otro lado del jardín.

"Tu no tienes ningún derecho a prohibirme nada!!! Acaso no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo???" Michiru caminaba casi trotando hacia la estancia del palacio.

"No intentes humillarme Michiru, te advierto que pase lo que pase, yo soy tu prometido y me debes respeto!!!" Seiya iba atrás de Michiru intentando alcanzarla.

"Jajaja, respeto??? Acaso tu respetas mi vida o mis decisiones??? Por supuesto que no!!! Entonces no me exijas nada que no estés dispuesto a corresponder" Michiru iba hacia el pasillo que la llevaba hacia su habitación.

"No me provoques Michiru, mi paciencia tiene un límite" Seiya alcanzó a Michiru y la sujeto fuerte del brazo.

"Y que me piensas hacer??? Golpearme??? Anda!!! Demuéstrame lo poco hombre que eres!!!" Michiru retó a Seiya provocando que le alzara la mano.

"Deténganse por favor!!!" Amy los interrumpió súbitamente antes de que Seiya le diera una bofetada a Michiru.

"Amy???" Michiru le arrebato el brazo a Seiya.

"Les quiero recordar, que dentro del palacio, están prohibidas ese tipo de discusiones, y mas aun las agresiones como las que iba usted a cometer……usted no debería levantarle la mano a una dama y menos frente a otras personas, o es que acaso no vio que estábamos Margeritte y yo presentes???" Amy era de un carácter tajante y apegado siempre a las leyes que habían sido establecidas en el palacio.

"Lo lamento, yo……" Antes de que terminara de hablar Seiya se percató que Michiru se fue de ahí sin escucharlo, ni a el, ni a nadie mas.

"Michiru!!!" Seiya fue corriendo, pero detenido casi de inmediato por Amy.

"Deténgase……acaso no entendió nada??? Deje en paz a la señorita Michiru, hablaran cuando estén mas tranquilos" Amy se puso en su camino para evitar que siguiera.

"Me esta prohibiendo ir a ver a mi prometida???" Seiya era muy persistente.

"Le estoy pidiendo que espere a que esté mas tranquilo, ya podrá hablar con Michiru mas tarde" Amy intentaba ser razonable.

"Bien, lo hare, solo porque no quiero hacer algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir" Seiya se fue de ahí sin despedirse de nadie más.

Mientras tanto Haruka caminaba con la princesa Serena del brazo…

"Y dígame Alteza, que la trae por aquí???" Haruka intentaba hacer platica con Serena.

"Yo……he venido porque me invito Darien al palacio, desea que conozca el reino y que me conozcan también, porque nos casaremos pronto" Serena se sentía un poco incomoda con Haruka, se le hacia un chico demasiado atractivo.

"Me parece una buena idea, y bueno, ahora conoció a un conde, le falta conocer a los varones y a los marqueses, son personas un tanto agradables, aunque con un toque de soberbia, jejeje típico de la nobleza, no es cierto???" Haruka soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"Y usted……" Serena no termino de hablar.

"Parezco una persona soberbia???" Haruka se detuvo mirando fijamente a Serena.

"No……yo, no quise decir eso…"Serena se apeno con Haruka.

"Jejeje, sabe??? Se ve muy linda cuando se sonroja" Haruka gozaba viendo como se incomodaba Serena.

"Ehhh…….bueno…yo…" Serena se incomodo demasiado.

"Serena……Amor que haces aquí???" Darien sorprendió a Haruka y a Serena.

"Darien!!!" Serena se escucho sorprendida.

"Hey!!! Hola Darien!!!" Haruka sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de Darien.

"Hola Haruka, veo que encontraste a Serena……" Darien abrazó a Serena.

"Ahh pero claro que si Darien, debo decirte que es tan sencilla que de no ser por el anillo que porta pensaría que es una linda cortesana con cabeza de bombón" Haruka no media las consecuencias de coquetear abiertamente con Serena, ya que le hizo un guiño provocando que se sonrojara de inmediato.

"Jajaja Con que cabeza de bombón eh??? Debes saber que es tan dulce como uno eh???" Darien le dio un beso en la frente a Serena.

"Ya lo creo……jeje necesitaba hablar contigo Darien, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, nos veremos después……hasta luego princesa "cabeza de bombón", Darien" Haruka hizo una reverencia y se retiro tomando su caballo y montando rápidamente su hermoso caballo blanco.

Cabalgando fuera del palacio Haruka iba pensando en Seiya imaginaba mil y un maneras de torturarlo. Deseaba tanto ser tan feliz como Darien con la princesa Serena, poder besar su frente de la misma manera como lo hizo el príncipe con su prometida.

"Ese maldito……ahhh!!!!" Haruka corrió cada vez más rápido en su caballo.

Rápidamente llego al puerto miraba a lo lejos, pensaba en como serian las cosas si el amor no se hubiera atravesado en su vida, respiraba y miraba como el sol se iba ocultando……

"La princesa "cabeza de bombón" también es hermosa, pero no tanto como tu…….Michiru" Haruka suspiro y miro como el sol tocaba el agua del mar.

El espectáculo natural era tan hermoso que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Michiru estuviera en ese instante a su lado para poder estrecharla y sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, oler su cabello y escuchar su respiración……pareciera que el simple hecho de saberla junto a ella era suficiente para ser feliz.

Pasó un largo tiempo para que Haruka volviera a montar su caballo y fuera de vuelta para su castillo, para entonces los gitanos estarían preparándose para irse a descansar……

"Haruka, terminamos la limpieza de las tierras y……" Nicolas fue interrumpido.

"Calma Nicolas, confío en ustedes y lo que pueden hacer con estas tierras" Haruka puso su mano en el hombro de Nicolas.

"Gracias Conde Tenoh…" Nicolas hizo una reverencia.

"Llevan todo lo que les dejé???"

"Si, llevamos el pan, el vino y las gallinas que nos dio" Dijo Nicolas mientras veía como terminaban de cargar una carreta con las cosas que Haruka les dejo.

"Bien, los espero mañana, espero vayan a descansar ahora" Haruka le entrego su caballo a uno de sus sirvientes y se lo llevo a las caballerizas.

"Ehh……Haruka, quisiera que conocieras nuestro lugar de refugio……ese lugar por el que tantas personas han muerto en su búsqueda" Nicolas sabia lo que hacía y no solo era por deseo propio, sino también por ordenes de Mina.

"Te refieres a la Corte de los Milagros???" Haruka sonaba incrédula.

"Así que ya has escuchado lo que se dice de La Corte de los Milagros???" Nicolas sonaba divertido, se preguntaba, que nueva tontería o leyenda inventarían acerca del escondite de los gitanos???

"En realidad fue Mina quien me hablo de eso" Haruka sonrió, pensaba que era demasiado tonto el hecho de pensar en el escondite de los gitanos como un refugio inquebrantable.

"Creo que nuestra líder fue muy sabia al hablarte de ello, aunque si aun no conoces los rumores que circulan alrededor de la Corte de los Milagros es mejor que esperes a conocerlos mejor, para que cuando tus pies pisen ese lugar, sepas cuan afortunado serás al volver a tu castillo con vida" Nicolas rio, tal vez eran divertidos esos rumores.

"Bien Nicolas, como desees" Haruka soltó una leve risa.

"Bien Haruka, regresaremos mañana y gracias por tu ayuda……hermano" Nicolas empezó a pensar en Haruka como uno mas de ellos……un hermano.

"Hasta entonces Nicolas" Haruka se dio la vuelta y se fue a su castillo, sabia que tenia que llegar al palacio de nuevo para puntualizar su cita con la hermosa violinista, sea cual fuera el pretexto esta vez nada la detendría en ir a verla y esta ves………a la hora del té.

Entró y saludó a Setsuna y a la pequeña Hotaru, se fue a dar un baño y a cambiarse de ropa, abriendo las puertas para salir de su castillo se encontró directamente con Seiya……

"Tu??? Que haces aquí???" Haruka, estaba demasiado impresionada de la presencia de ese hombre en ese lugar.

"Estoy aquí para hablar de tus asuntos con Michiru" Seiya sonaba muy tajante y serio.

"Mis asuntos con ella no te interesan" Haruka iba a volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Seiya lo impidió.

"Estas equivocado Conde, si me interesan y mas de lo que crees, porque resulta que Michiru es mi prometida" Seiya entro al castillo de Haruka.

"Una prometida que no lo quiere. Que fácil es la vida para usted!!! No tiene quien te haga caso y es mas fácil para usted que le escojan esposa porque no puede hacerlo por si mismo" Haruka dio un golpe bajo.

"Cuida tus palabras, porque no me iré con miramientos y te romperé la cara sin ninguna contemplación" Seiya empezaba a ponerse agresivo.

"Que pasa aquí??" Dijo Setsuna mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Haruka y se ponía entre ambos.

"Este sujeto viene a amenazarme en mi propia casa, vete con la niña Setsuna, yo me encargo de arreglarme con el" Haruka sonaba ofuscada.

"No Haruka, Lita esta con Hotaru, no te dejare solo con este hombre" Setsuna se puso seria y obstinada.

"Te advierto algo Conde Tenoh, mas te vale que dejes a Michiru en paz, porque si me entero que tienes algo que ver con ella, tu limpiaras mi honor con tu sangre" Seiya señalo con el dedo a Haruka mientras la amenazaba.

"Dese cuenta que esa una amenaza directa y que si se refiere al honor, yo también se defender el mío" Haruka era demasiado agresiva.

"Solo te digo que si te vuelvo a ver de nuevo cerca de Michiru, te retare a duelo y será a muerte" Antes de dejar que Haruka dijera una sola palabra Seiya se retiro del lugar, tomando un caballo que parecía ser del palacio.

"Ahh……Maldita sea!!!" Haruka fue por su cinturón y desenvaino su espada.

"Haruka, que piensas hacer???" Setsuna se acercó a la rubia.

"Voy a matar a ese maldito……"Haruka fue detenida rápidamente por Setsuna.

"No Haruka, no te ensucies las manos por algo que no vale la pena" Setsuna tenia motivos para impedir que Haruka matara a Seiya en ese instante.

"Dame una buena razón para no ir a atravesarlo con mi espada!!!" Haruka estaba totalmente fuera de si.

"Porque no es el momento correcto, Michiru seguramente se sentiría mal de que mataras a ese muchacho solo por lo que paso……Haruka entiende que eso es lo que quiere……provocarte" Setsuna tranquilizó a Haruka.

"Tienes razón Setsuna……ese tipo no vale la pena, pero que no me provoque de nuevo, porque te juro que no dudaré en darle su merecido" Haruka regreso su espada a su cinturón.

Haruka tenia que pensar bien las cosas, seria capaz de arriesgarse en ir ver a Michiru sabiendo las advertencias de Seiya??? Que pasaría si el las descubriera??? Faltar a su cita???……… Sera que esa la mejor opción???


	17. LA CORTE DE LOS MILAGROS

_**Hola de nuevo mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Lamento demasiado haberme tardado mucho esta vez, pero aparte de haber tenido crisis con la uni, tuve una crisis de inspiración, y no podía entregarles un mal capitulo, por lo que la inspiración decidió regresar de sus largas vacaciones y me trajo el capitulo que están por leer. No tengo palabras para agradecerles por su paciencia y por los comentarios que me dan.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con esta historia.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**La Corte de los Milagros**_

Definitivamente estaba furiosa por la actitud de Seiya hacia ella, pero por otro lado sabia que en realidad el si tenía algo que ver con Michiru, es decir, había hecho el amor con ella mientras ella estaba comprometida.

"Haruka debes pensar muy bien las cosas, Michiru es una chica comprometida, tu relación con ella no es sana, natural y seguramente si alguien lo supiera tendrías demasiados problemas por eso……piénsalo Haruka……nadie lo aprobará" Setsuna sonaba preocupada.

"Por Dios Setsuna!!! Crees que a mi me interesa lo que piensen los cortesanos tontos??? Ni lo que ellos, ni lo que el mismo Rey me importa!!! Nada, mas que estar cerca de ella, es lo que no entiende nadie!!!" Haruka se recargo desesperada en un mueble, sosteniendo su cabeza y jadeando como si le faltara el aire

"Intenta calmarte Haruka, no ganas nada poniéndote así……" Setsuna se acercó a Haruka.

"Es que no entiendes??? Ella se casará con ese tipo que es un maldito que seguro la golpeara y le hará la vida miserable……y escúchame bien Setsuna, no lo permitiré!!! Antes que verla o pensarla infeliz, mato al tipo ese……te lo aseguro" Haruka parecía león enjaulado.

"Haruka que piensas hacer??? Te recuerdo que si lo matas, te condenarán y morirás también" Setsuna sonaba preocupada.

"Setsuna……el amor nos hace tontos e irracionales, y créeme……a mi no me importa poner mi vida en riesgo si se que ella estará a salvo y libre de ese sujeto……yo solo quiero verla feliz aunque no este a mi lado" Haruka suspiró y se fue de nuevo a su habitación.

"Ya todo esta por terminar Haruka" Murmuro Setsuna.

Setsuna se fue caminando para buscar a Hotaru, tenía que hablar con ella de manera urgente las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles y las cosas del pasado estaban por alterarse si Haruka intentaba cometer una tontería…

"Hotaru, tenemos que hablar……" Setsuna se fue a su habitación junto con Hotaru.

"Que sucede mamá-Setsuna???" Hotaru se fue a sentar a un enorme sillón.

"Hotaru, las cosas están empeorando, creo que fue una mala idea permitir que Haruka fuera a ver a Rei, debemos localizarla y también debemos hablar con Michiru, porque como guardiana del tiempo te dire que si son almas gemelas, lo mismo que se le revelo a Haruka también se le revelará a Michiru" Setsuna estaba realmente preocupada de lo que fuera a pasar si Michiru supiera su futuro.

"Es verdad……grandes tragedias pueden ocurrir, también se que es lo que puede pasar con el futuro si se altera el pasado……si eso pasara la princesa de cabellos dorados no podrá lograr su misión" Hotaru puso su mano en su pecho.

"Tienes razón Hotaru……hay impedirlo a toda costa. Debemos cuidar a Michiru, hasta ahora ella es la que ha permanecido mas aislada del futuro, pero me temo que eso no será por mucho tiempo y debemos estar preparadas" Setsuna se miraba al espejo.

"Pero como podemos hacer para acercarnos a ella???" Hotaru tocó un punto importante.

"Tengo una idea de cómo podremos conseguir eso……" Setsuna siguió platicando con Hotaru sobre como acercarse a la bella violinista.

Mientras tanto Haruka seguía con la idea de ir a ver a Michiru, tenia muy en claro que las amenazas de Seiya le importaban menos que nada y que mucho menos se iba a dejar intimidar por el. Pensaba que si su voluntad era ir a verla, nada ni nadie le impedirían hacerlo, asi fuera la amenaza de un duelo a muerte de por medio.

Ignorando lo que tanto Setsuna como Hotaru planeaban, decidió salirse, para llegar al palacio justo a la hora del té tal y como se lo había dicho a Margeritte. Mandó ensillar su caballo y se encaminó hacia el palacio encontrándose a medio camino con Darien un par de minutos después de haber salido……

"Hey mira a quien me encuentro por aquí!!! A ti te quería ver" Darien sonaba emocionado al hablar con Haruka.

"Hola Darien, iba para el palacio" Haruka sonaba sorprendida.

"Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, por eso iba para tu castillo, además de que siempre he tenido la curiosidad de conocerlo" Darien aun montaba su caballo.

"Ahhh……si, vamos te invitaré a tomar el té y a cenar, porque lo que creo que platicaremos un largo tiempo" Haruka volvió a tomar su camino de vuelta a su castillo.

Al momento de haber llegado, Haruka se encontró con que tanto Setsuna como Hotaru iban a salir…

"Se van ahora???" Pregunto Haruka con cierto asombro.

"Si Haruka, iremos a visitar la catedral del reino, dicen que es hermosa y a decir verdad ya tiene mucho tiempo de que no asistimos a un servicio" Setsuna no sabia ni que pretexto inventar para que Haruka se quedara tranquila con la idea de que ellas salieran de casa.

"Bien, las acompañará Phillipe, no me siento bien si se van solas" Haruka iba a mandar llamar a su guardia principal, pero Setsuna la interrumpió.

"No te preocupes Haruka, iremos en la carrosa, el cochero es suficiente para cuidarnos, además seguro estarán los guardias reales vigilando el lugar" Setsuna lo que menos quería era que la acompañaran porque ese alguien podría ir con la noticia de que no fueron al servicio vespertino, si no que fueron al palacio a hablar con Michiru.

"Seguro que estarán ahí, mi padre es muy exagerado en cuestiones de protección a la sociedad"

"Alteza……es un placer conocerlo" Setsuna hizo una reverencia.

"Ah……lamento mi descortesía……Darien, ella es mi prima Setsuna Meioh" Haruka estaba totalmente distraída.

"Un placer conocerla señorita" Darien besó la mano de Setsuna.

Setsuna hizo un reverencia y después de despedirse de Haruka se fueron en el carruaje rumbo al servicio, pero casi a medio camino, Setsuna detuvo a Gustave, que era quien conducía el carruaje.

"Deténgase Gustave……" Setsuna se asomo por la ventanilla.

"Ehh……si" Gustave se sorprendió, pensó que Setsuna se sentía mal

"Están bien???……Pasa algo???" Gustave abrió la puerta del carruaje.

"Nosotras estamos bien Gustave, pero tenemos que hacer algo por su amo……usted conoce a Haruka y conoce sus sentimientos, sabe que nosotras estamos bien, pero ella no lo está y queremos ayudarle en esa situación" Setsuna sonaba preocupada.

"Se de lo que habla señorita……y créame, a mi me preocupa tanto como a ustedes que mi ama este feliz……quisiera volver a ver una sonrisa sincera en su rostro" Gustave recordó a su ama.

"Llévennos al palacio por favor, después le explicaré……pero necesito que confíe en nosotras" Setsuna fue convincente y logro que Gustave las llevara y además, consiguió la discreción del hombre.

Rápidamente llegaron al palacio justo a la hora del té, Michiru estaba ahí, a la orilla del lago como Haruka le había pedido a Margeritte que le dijera. Michiru se llevó una sorpresa cuando se encontró con Setsuna, serán buenas o malas nuevas las que llevaría la prima de Haruka???

"Hola Michiru……tengo que hablar contigo" Setsuna se acercó a Michiru.

"Tu……tu eres la prima de Haruka cierto???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Si, y ella es Hotaru, mi hija……" Setsuna sonaba seria, pero al mismo tiempo amistosa.

" Es un placer conocerla señorita" Hotaru hizo una reverencia.

"Vaya!!! Eres toda una dama jovencita" Michiru se agachó y le sonrió a Hotaru.

"Usted también lo es señorita" Hotaru correspondió la sonrisa de una manera muy amable.

"Por si no recordabas mi nombre, yo soy Setsuna Meioh, he venido a pedirte un favor" Setsuna parecía sospechosa.

"De que se trata??"

"En realidad, se trata de Hotaru, sabes??? A nuestro regreso a Japón, quiero impresionar a las personas con los modales que aprenda Hotaru en este lugar y……me preguntaba si tu…" Michiru interrumpió a Setsuna.

"Claro que te ayudaré, le enseñare cosas nuevas a la pequeña Hotaru, se ve que es una linda niña y además de obediente" Michiru, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo con Seiya y la pequeña era una excelente distractor para eso.

"Te lo agradecería mucho, creo que le hará bien" Setsuna se traía algo entre manos.

"Y cuando empezamos???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Te parece bien ahora??? Bueno es la hora del té y esa costumbre en Japón es diferente" Setsuna se portó con mucha naturalidad.

"Bien, empezaremos con la hora del té……Margeritte, pon las tazas para el té y los platos por favor" Michiru se sentó en una mesa que estaba unos pasos atrás de donde se encontraba.

Así Michiru empezó a explicarle el porqué de la hora del té y otro tipo de costumbres, Setsuna por su lado, se disculpo y dijo que iria a buscar a los reyes para presentarse…

Por otro lado estaba Haruka con Darien intentando hablar de una verdad y asumiendo que en verdad Margeritte no había entregado su mensaje, por órdenes de Amy.

"Estas cómodo???" Pregunto Haruka mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

"Si Haruka, además de todo necesitaba relajarme un poco, esto de los compromisos y el hablar con mis padres y mis futuros suegros, además de todo lo que lleva un matrimonio es complicado y desesperante" Darien tomó la taza de té que le correspondía, un delicioso té de yerbabuena con leche y endulzado con miel, además de unos panecillos de maíz con azúcar que horneo Lita.

"Creo que tienes razón, la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en tu lugar……" Haruka pensó que solo por una sola persona haria una excepción a esa idea, y esa persona era Michiru.

"Y dime……que quería hablar conmigo???" Darien probó uno de los panecillos, le pareció delicioso.

"Pues hace unos días, escuche hablar a una personas acerca de los gitanos y de……de La Corte de los Milagros" Haruka parecía intrigada.

"Ahhhh……vaya, mira eso!!! Ya te enteraste de la leyenda de La Corte de los milagros, sabes??? Se dicen muchas cosas de eso, cada historia igual o mas absurda que la anterior de las que puedas escuchar, y el caso es que en realidad no creo que esos malvivientes tengan algún escondite secreto, porque nunca la han encontrado" Darien volvió a morder el panecillo y bebió un poco del té.

"Cuéntame que es lo que se dice de eso…" Haruka quería parecer lo mas natural posible en sus dudas.

"Pues la versión que yo conozco es que los gitanos se establecieron justo en las catacumbas que conectan con el cementerio de los no bautizados, se dice que tomaron la tumba del primer gitano que murió durante la revolución que armó esa gente, lo cual sucedió hace mas de 20 años, pero los rumores dicen que ellos viven entre cadáveres, ataúdes y podredumbre, pero los guardias fueron hace unos 5 años a inspeccionar las catacumbas y no encontraron nada……a cambio de eso, uno de los guardias murió" Darien volvió a dar un sorbo al té.

"Cielos!!! Parece que eso de la búsqueda resulta peligroso, pero el simple hecho de pensar que viven entre los muertos se me hace demasiado increíble, no crees Darien???" Haruka bebió un poco de té, pese a que la hora del té era para disfrutar de las esencias de los tés, pero para Haruka siempre era mejor una tasa de café caliente y endulzado azúcar.

"La verdad es que mi padre me ha hablado tan mal de ellos que en realidad no me sorprendería que eso resultara ser real…….aunque muchos lo dudan"

"Ya veo……y dime Darien, que pasaría si eso que te dice su Majestad resultara ser falso??? Que los gitanos resultaran ser buenas personas" Haruka sabia que esa era la realidad.

"Creo que tendría que verlo para creerlo……crees que en verdad sean buenas personas???" Darien empezaba a sospechar de la actitud de Haruka.

"No lo se Darien, es solo que pienso que no se debe juzgar a una persona sin antes conocerla" Haruka se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

"Pero en ese caso porque los gitanos están tan escondidos???…… a que es a lo que le tienen tanto miedo que prefieren permanecer ocultos de los demás???" Darien esperaba que Haruka le debatiera.

"Creo que ellos le temen a los castigos, al calabozo o simplemente a la esclavitud" Haruka sonaba algo molesta.

"Creo que sabes mucho al respecto……no Haruka???" Darien se levanto y la alcanzo.

"Es una simple opinión Darien, nada mas" Haruka sonaba muy segura.

"Bien……entonces cambiemos de tema a uno mas agradable……como vas con la hermosa señorita Michiru Kaioh???" Darien esperaba que algo se hubiera logrado con la charla que tuvieron bajo el túnel de las rosas.

"No hay nada nuevo Darien……Michiru esta comprometida y yo……(suspiró)tengo que hacerme a la idea de quedarme sola para siempre" Haruka no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

"Sola??? ……como que sola???"

"Sabes??? ……en realidad ya no me importa si esto sale a la luz o no, pero si mentir no sirvió de nada, entonces sacaré la verdad a la luz……Darien, tienes que saber algo…" Haruka trago saliva y respiró profundamente.


	18. EL ENEMIGO EN CASA

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Hola que tal espero que no me hayan olvidado, lamento mucho haberme tardado, tuve una crisis con la inspiración y no podía entregarles algo que no valiera la pena. Aunque el capitulo de ahora queda a su criterio, espero que sea de su agrado y que hayan tenido unas felices vacaciones.**_

_**Aprovecho para avisarles que estos son los últimos capítulos de esta linda historia. Muchas gracias por seguirla capitulo a capitulo con la misma paciencia y pasión de siempre. Les mando un abrazo y un beso.**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**El enemigo en casa**_

Darien se quedo mirando con cierta incertidumbre, que era ese secreto que ya no le importaba a Haruka revelar??

"Que es lo que ocultas Haruka???"

"La verdad es que yo soy Haruka……la Condesa de Tenoh" Haruka esperaba cualquier reacción por parte del príncipe Darien.

"Condesa de Tenoh???………Quieres decir que tu eres…"

"Asi es Alteza……yo soy mujer"

"Pero……lo que sientes por Michiru es…"

"Es el amor mas grande y sincero que jamás haya sentido en la vida"

"Dios……como es posible que hayas ocultado una cosa como esa" Darien estaba sorprendido, no sabia de que manera actuar con Haruka.

"Lo lamento Darien, se que esto es una revelación que tal vez pueda mandarme a una muerte vergonzosa, pero……ya no tengo nada que perder. Porque todo lo que amaba siempre termina dejándome para siempre, como mi padre………Michiru" Haruka deseaba tanto contener ese nudo en la garganta, pero una lagrima se escapó de su rostro.

"Como puedes amar a Michiru???" Darien intentaba entender a Haruka.

"No lo sé, simplemente paso y ese sentimiento lo tendré clavado en el pecho por el resto de mi vida e incluso después de ella"

"No tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasarte??"

"No, porque nada de lo que me digan o de lo que pueda pasarme, hará que mis sentimientos cambien o que lo que sienta se esfume en el aire, porque eso nunca pasara…….de manera que……puedes denunciarme si asi lo deseas Darien"

"No lo haré……porque creo en la amistad que tenemos" Darien caminó dándole la espalda a Haruka.

"En verdad no lo harás???" Haruka estaba sorprendida.

"No Haruka, pero es mi deber decirte que la verdad sobre esto tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz" Darien parecía mas que molesto por la revelación de Haruka estaba preocupado, porque sabia las terribles consecuencias que enfrentaría la rubia si su verdad fuera revelada por alguien mas, alguien que deseara hacerle daño.

Por un largo tiempo Haruka le platico como fue que decidió convertirse en todo un caballero de la corte, como fue que conoció a Michiru y como se enamoro de ella casi en cuanto la vio. Por supuesto aclaro que su intensión al convertirse en un conde, o en un caballero no era enamorar a nadie ni tener ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ninguna mujer. Incluso le comento que ni en su condición de mujer aspiraba al amor como tal.

Por otro lado, Michiru se encontraba muy fascinada y entretenida en enseñarle los modales y todo lo que una dama refinada debía saber. Setsuna por su parte intentaba escapar de esas clases porque tenia cosas que atender…

"Si me disculpan, debo ir al tocador" Setsuna se levanto al percatarse de que no solo se encontraban vigiladas por la guardia real, sino también por un tercero…

Caminando se podía observar la escena de Michiru enseñando modales a la pequeña Hotaru, como si se tratara de su pequeña hija. Era una escena realmente encantadora.

Sorprendiendo a la persona que se encontraba vigilando a la hermosa violinista y su aprendiz, Setsuna se encontró cara a cara con quien tanto deseaba hablar…

"Hola Rei……" Setsuna sorprendió a Rei, quien se había delatado a si misma con los destellos que producían los pendientes que colgaban de la túnica de su cabeza.

"La guardiana del tiempo……" Rei sonaba como si estuviera esperando a Setsuna desde antes.

"Tu no perdiste la memoria cierto???……conoces lo del Oráculo y todo lo que esta por pasar……" Setsuna fue interrumpida por Rei.

"Shh……aquí no es prudente hablar……los guardias podrían atraparme y ocurriría una desgracia" Rei tomo del brazo a Setsuna y la llevo a un lugar que cubría las paredes del palacio, haciendo a un lado las gruesas enredaderas, Rei descubrió una entrada secreta que descubría unos escalones.

"Es necesario que conozcas este sitio porque no volverás a verme, si no hasta que todo lo que tiene que ocurrir, suceda" Rei comenzó a bajar los escalones soltando las enredaderas, haciendo que las mismas provocaran una tenebrosa obscuridad, fuera de lo que pudieran ver, lo que podía escucharse eran los pasos de Setsuna y de Rei adentrándose en ese misterioso lugar.

"Que es este lugar???" Setsuna intentaba ver que es lo que pisaba, que lugar era ese??? Por mas que abria los ojos, lo único que lograba ver, era obscuridad, por lo que tener los ojos cerrados o abiertos no hacia ninguna diferencia, comenzó también a comprender como se sentían las personas ciegas.

"Tu deberías de saberlo Setsuna Meioh" Rei se detuvo enfrente lo que parecía ser un muro.

"Acaso esto es……" Setsuna no termino de hablar cuando la voz de Rei la interrumpió.

"Escondida por años ha permanecido nuestro hogar……Gitanos!!!……revelen la Corte de los Milagros!!!" Rei dio unos golpes en clave al muro y empezó a moverse sin producir gran estruendo.

Una luz provoco que ambas entrecerraran los ojos para dar paso al tan buscado y mítico escondite de los gitanos La Corte de los Milagros se revelaba a quien no deseaba conocerla, Setsuna nunca escucho las historias que rodeaban aquel legendario lugar, el escondite de guerra de un Rey, ahí se refugiaban los gitanos y campesinos a los que el Rey actual le inspiraban ira y repulsión. Un lugar iluminado por enormes antorchar y lámparas de aceite incandescente, tiendas, oro, telares, y muchas cosas de valor que las personas jamás sospecharían que posea un gitano. El guardia encargado de cuidar aquel lugar de inmediato amenazó a Setsuna con una espada, provocando que Rei se interpusiera explicando que Setsuna era la Guardiana del Tiempo, que tal y como había predicho bajaría por las escaleras directamente hacia la Corte de los Milagros. Conduciéndola hacia su tienda, Setsuna se maravillo de lo poco que pudo ver……

"Este lugar es……simplemente maravilloso" Setsuna se sentó en un fino cojín que se encontraba dispuesto para eso.

"El enemigo del Rey……reside en su propia casa……pero ese no es el motivo por el que te traje aquí, debemos hablar Setsuna"

"Las cosas están ocurriendo demasiado rápido Rei, pero para mi es necesario enterarme de las circunstancias que suceden contigo……dime, tu no perdiste la memoria por el viaje en el tiempo cierto???" Setsuna miraba fijamente a Rei

"No Setsuna, no la perdí, se muy bien lo del Oraculo y lo de las Sailor Scouts, yo soy Sailor Mars y hemos viajado por el tiempo para ver las vidas terrenales de Haruka y Michiru fuera del reino de la Luna"

"Y si ya sabes eso, como es posible que hayas revelado el futuro a personas que no debían conocerlo???" Setsuna sonaba indignada.

"Porque eso ocurrió en realidad, el Conde Haruka Tenoh sabia cual era el destino de Michiru Kaioh desde antes de que este pasara, mi tarea es respetar lo que el destino tiene deparado" Rei ponía la bola de cristal el centro de una pequeña mesa redonda que tenia en su tienda.

"Entonces dime porque este presente se esta acelerando??" Setsuna aun con sus enormes conocimientos en el tiempo y en las puertas inter-dimensionales al futuro no alcanzaba a comprender, porque es que el destino de Haruka y Michiru avanzaba a pasos agigantados.

" Sabias que el Conde Tenoh, no tenia familia??? La prima de Haruka y su hija JAMAS existieron……por lo tanto las cosas cambiaron, este pasado……ha sido alterado" Rei sonaba muy segura de lo que decía, sabia perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque los sucesos se aceleraban, la muerte rondaba tan cerca como lo estaban los gitanos del Rey.

"Quieres decir que yo he alterado el futuro de Haruka y Michiru???" Setsuna sonaba realmente preocupada.

"Si……es por eso que las cosas se están adelantando, esa es la consecuencia de que el pasado se haya alterado y por fortuna nada en el futuro se alterará." Rei sonaba de alguna manera resignada a que las cosas sucedieran tarde o temprano.

"No entiendo……como es posible que haya pasado por alto eso??? Yo soy la guardiana del tiempo, entonces quieres decir que Setsuna Meioh de estos tiempos no existió???" Setsuna sonaba preocupada.

"Asi es Setsuna, tu nunca has pertenecido a este mundo terrenal, tu siempre has estado en el Imperio Lunar desde que este planeta fue creado y ahora no hay nada mas que hacer" Rei movia sus manos alrededor de la bola de cristal, quería poder encontrar una solución a las cosas porque parecía que todo se había salido de control.

"Quieres decir que es por mi culpa que las cosas se hayan adelantado de esa manera??? Estas diciendo entonces que no debi presentarme como la prima de Haruka??? …… Si ese es el caso, porque las cosas se están adelantando???"

"Al alterar este presente deben ocurrir consecuencias, las cosas podrían estar peor de lo que piensas Setsuna, Haruka jamás podría haber conocido a Michiru y ese si seria un verdadero problema, porque entonces eso quiere decir que no se volverían a encontrar en sus vidas próximas, pero eso no ocurrió, las cosas van sucediendo como tienen que pasar, porque ahora, todo esta escrito por el Oraculo" Setsuna intentaba entender lo que decía Rei.

"Entonces, porque le mostraste el futuro a Haruka??? Se supone que ella no debía conocer nada de eso si no hasta que las cosas pasaran"

"Era mi deber hacerlo, las cosas están pasando como tienen que pasar y Michiru también conocerá el futuro de Haruka……y debe conocerlo cuanto antes, porque el tiempo se acaba" Rei sonaba preocupada.

"Crees conveniente que siga en la casa de Haruka con las cosas como están hasta ahora???" Setsuna por primera vez se sintió vulnerable, parecía que toda su sabiduría se había esfumado.

"Esa será tu decisión, puedes permanecer en la casa del conde o venir a la corte de los milagros, de cualquier manera, serás bienvenida aquí siempre que lo desees" Rei miraba con atención la esfera de cristal.

"Gracias……ahora debo irme, Hotaru estará preocupada por mi" Setsuna se puso de pie.

"Esta noche, Michiru conocera el futuro de Haruka y desde hoy comenzará la cuenta regresiva, el dia del duelo será al alba, el ultimo aliento se exhalará y todo habrá terminado, el rey soberano ascenderá al trono y el demonio rey se habrá ido, deben preparar a Haruka para entonces" Setsuna sabia de lo que Rei estaba hablando, debía hablar con Haruka……ya!!!

"Bien……asi será, buena suerte Rei" Sersuna se despidió de Rey a sabiendas de que jamás volveria a verla, por lo menos no hasta que todo se cumpliera.

Salió de ahí, totalmente segura y confiada de que no habrían mas consecuencias por su intervención y la de Hotaru en la vida de Haruka, sabia que si las cosas ocurrirían que mejor que el dolor se superara cuanto antes. Pero acaso serán heridas que se puedan superar fácilmente??? Sera que la terrible visión de Haruka puede alterarse también y cambiar todo radicalmente???

Era ironico el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas con respecto al futuro de Haruka y de Michiru, tanto como resultaba ironica la idea de que la Legendaria Corte de los Miagros se encontrara justo bajo el castillo donde dormía el Rey plácidamente todos los días. Las cosas estaban por pasar y una cosa era segura……alguien morirá.

Al regresar al jardín en donde se encontraban Michiru y Hotaru, Setsuna decidió que debían irse, no debía intervenir mas en los asuntos de los que Rei le había hablado, sabia que ella misma cometió un error sin darse cuenta, pero también tenia que vigilar que el futuro de sus guerreras no se viera tan afectado con su regreso por el tiempo. De manera que Gustave regresó por ellas justo a la hora pactada por Setsuna, dos horas fueron suficientes para esclarecer lo que hacia falta en el rompecabezas, el reloj de arena corria sin cesar, el tiempo se agotaba y ya no iba a haber nada que lo impidiera. Esa misma noche, justo después de discutir, Michiru decidió regresar al túnel de las rosas donde le confesó a Haruka su compromiso con Seiya Kou, deseaba recordar esos abrazos y esos besos, la compañía de la rubia y los hermosos y apasionados momentos que pasaron en su castillo. Sin embargo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos una voz salió de entre la obscuridad……

"Michiru……debo hablar contigo" La misteriosa voz hizo que Michiru se paralizara y al mismo tiempo de entrar en defensa intentaba descifrar la figura que se iba acercando a ella…

"Quien eres???" Michiru caminó a paso firme hacia aquella enigmática figura.


	19. RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO

_**Hola mis queridísimos lectores!!!**_

_**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles esta entrega, que espero sea de su agrado, lamento tardarme tanto en publicar, pero he tenido crisis en cuanto a inspiración se refiere jejeje. **_

_**Bueno, quiero dedicar este capi a mi amore Santi. Te amo chocolatito!!!**_

_**Sé que ya quieren leer, así que no interrumpo más y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia que está por llegar a su fin.**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!!!**_

_**Recuerdos del Futuro**_

La figura se fue aclarando cada vez mas a los ojos de la violinista, era nada menos que la imagen de una bellísima gitana que caminaba hacia ella. Vestida con una falda larga de color rojo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un lindo pareo bordado con hilos dorados, lentejuelas y talismanes del mismo color. En definitiva, era una hermosa chica……la adivina de los gitanos.

"Pero tu eres……una gitana……GUARD……" Michiru fue silenciada por la mano de Rei.

"Espera por favor……no llames a los guardias……tengo que hablar contigo, es algo muy importante que tienes que saber" Rei no quito la mano de la boca de Michiru, hasta que sintió que estuvo tranquila.

"No tengo nada para darte……que quieres de mi???" A pesar de su aparente tranquilidad Michiru estaba aterrada.

"Yo no deseo ninguna de tus pertenencias, quiero que sepas que conmigo te puedes sentir tranquila……tenemos que hablar, es algo muy importante……tiene que ver con Haruka" Rei de inmediato captó la atención de Michiru.

"Haruka???……le paso algo??? Por favor, dime que está bien" Michiru sabia a la perfección el secreto de Haruka y tenía miedo de que la hubieran descubierto.

"Descuida, Haruka está bien por ahora, pero tengo que hablarte de ella, es un asunto muy importante, pero en este sitio es muy peligroso que te revele las cosas" Rei chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato se acercó un hermoso caballo negro Rei se subió a el y le extendió la mano a Michiru.

"Ven conmigo……te juro por mi honor de gitana que estarás a salvo" Las palabras de Rei extrañamente le brindaron confianza a Michiru y casi sin pensar nada tomo el brazo de Rei y subió al caballo.

Ambas se adentraron por el bosque, Michiru tenía temor de que algo le fuera a pasar, pero cierta confianza le invitaba a continuar con ese camino en tinieblas. Rei sentía que a ratos la hermosa violinista se estremecía y sentía caer del bello caballo.

"Descuida Azabache es noble y sabe tratar a las damas, jamás ha tirado a ninguna" Rei acarició al caballo.

"Azabache es el nombre del caballo???" Michiru se distrajo de su temor.

"Si……este caballero ha estado con nosotros desde que era solo un potrillo, por desgracia la madre murió durante una emboscada de guardias reales, por lo que Azabache es el consentido de todos" Rei continuaba acariciando la crin del caballo.

"Creo que el que este caballo sea negro resulta muy conveniente para ustedes o no??" Michiru sintió la confianza de seguir con la plática de Rei.

"Solo cuando lo usamos de noche, pasa casi totalmente desapercibido……además de que este chico es muy listo o no???" El caballo emitió un bufido.

"Definitivamente es un hermoso animal……ahora dime, a donde me llevas??" Michiru no se andaba con rodeos.

"En un momento llegaremos, confía en mi……" Rei sentía que a cada paso del caballo su estomago se comprimía mas y esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar se hacía mas latente en su ser.

"De acuerdo" Michiru se siguió aferrando al vientre de Rei e intentaba separar el color del caballo con el de aquella noche, en algún momento imagino que flotaba al lado de la gitana rumbo a un lugar desconocido.

En medio de lo que parecía ser la nada y ese aroma a bosque y musgo se apareció una luz a lo lejos, acompañado del aroma de sándalo y leños quemados……la luz provenía de una fogata.

Apareciéndose entre sonidos de acordeones y panderos llegaron Rei y Michiru al campamento de los gitanos ambas montadas sobre Azabache, el hermoso caballo negro…

"Hemos llegado……este es nuestro hogar" Rei pensaba que Michiru no sabía de la Corte de los Milagros, pero fue sorprendida.

"Esta es la Corte de los Milagros???" Michiru sonaba decepcionada.

"Sabes de la Corte de los Milagros???"

"Escuche a los guardias hablar de eso……" Michiru iba a continuar hablando pero fue interrumpida por Mina, la líder de los gitanos…

"Miren lo que nos trajo la noche……una princesa!!!" El tono que uso Mina fue por demás irónico y ofensivo.

"Por favor Mina, dejemos de lado los sarcasmos si???" Rei estaba seria

Sin dejarla contestar, Rei se metió con Michiru a la tienda donde Haruka había estado un par de noches antes……eso hizo a Michiru recordar la desesperación y la incertidumbre de no saber si Haruka estaría bien o mal. Sabia con toda certeza que si la rubia supiera que estaba con los gitanos, seguramente estaría igual o más preocupada que ella.

"Que es este lugar???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Este lugar es nuestro refugio y nuestro hogar" Eso fue lo que dijo Rei, sabiendo de antemano que ese no era su verdadero hogar.

"Entiendo……pero que es eso tan importante que me quieres decir???" Michiru no se andaba con rodeos, quería saber que era lo que Rei quería decirle y fin de la historia.

"Veo que eres determinante en cuanto a protocolos, pero antes que nada me presentare contigo……yo soy Rei adivina de los gitanos" Rei se sento frente a Michiru colocando la esfera de cristal de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando fue Haruka

"Y que tengo yo que ver con los gitanos???" Pregunto curiosa la hermosa violinista,

"Habrán cambios en el reino y tanto tu como Haruka son piezas importantes, el amos que las une es uno de los mas puros que puede existir sus almas están tan conectadas que se encuentran una y otra vez, pero eso es algo que no alcanzaras a comprender fácilmente, lo único que quiero que entiendas es que debes conocer el futuro de la persona que amas, porque así está decidido por el oráculo" Rei puso sus manos frente a la esfera de cristal.

"Que es el oráculo???"

"Es una entrada al destino, es una manera en que las personas mueven sus vidas, el camino que ha sido trazado y lo que deben conocer, es una dimensión que es incomprensible para los humanos que contiene recuerdos del pasado y futuro" Rei sonaba incongruente.

"Como recuerdos del futuro??? Acaso escuchaste lo que dijiste???" Michiru pensaba que hablaba con una demente, hasta que empezó a ver como la esfera se llenaba de una luz muy tenue que la llamaba sutilmente.

"Todo el tiempo cada segundo está compuesto de recuerdos y el futuro no es la excepción, porque lo que vivirás en el futuro se convertirá en recuerdos y es tiempo de que conozcas tus recuerdos del futuro…….Aku, ryo, tai, san!!!!" Rei hizo que Michiru cayera en un trance igual al de Haruka.

"Que……pasa??" Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio Michiru antes de verse inmersa en un recuerdo del futuro.

Un futuro muy lejano en el que se veía a sí misma y a Haruka vistiendo una extraña ropa demasiado sensual para su gusto y se dedico a escuchar lo que decían esos dos entes……

"Será nuestro fin…" Michiru, cae de rodillas en el suelo.

"No tenemos alas para volar por los hermosos cielos. Lo único que nos queda son estas manos manchadas de sangre" Haruka miraba hacia el suelo.

"Si, ya lo se"

"Y también nos queda aceptar nuestra muerte, nada más" La resignación de Haruka le partió el corazón a la bella dama que permanecía espectadora y con lagrimas frente a esa macabra escena.

"Contigo podre resistir lo que sea……no importa que seamos victimas del infierno"

"El infierno??? Tu no mereces eso" Las palabras de Haruka solo confirmaron que pase el tiempo que pase, su amor permanecería para siempre, en ese momento las palabras de Rei comenzaron a tener sentido para ella.

Las cosas cambiaron y súbitamente cortando tan emotiva escena, el oráculo las arrojó hacia un recuerdo futuro un poco más próximo……

Ahí estaba encadenada y con andrajos el amor de su vida, Haruka permanecía así con lagrimas en los ojos y una persona parada frente a ella solo miraba…

"Por favor, mátame de una vez……yo…ya no tengo nada que perder" Haruka estaba derrotada.

"No Haruka…….no estás sola…" Dijo Michiru, en un murmullo que fue inaudible para todos.

"Prefiero irme ya……cumple con tu promesa!!!" Se escucho estruendoso el grito en aquella caverna que le llamaban calabozo.

De pronto vio como esa figura sacaba su espada de su vaina, y posándola como si pesara en el suelo, se arrodilló en el suelo, su verdugo.

"Vamos……no prolongues mi sufrimiento……no lo hagas mas difícil…ya sabes lo que tienes que decir" Haruka fue soltada de sus cadenas y se puso de pie.

Sin poder ver más detalles al respecto, únicamente, vio como el amor de su vida fue traspasada por esa espada asesina.

"Ahh…..aghhhh" Haruka cayó al suelo y de su herida emanó sangre casi de inmediato, y poco después escupió sangre.

"HARUKA!!!!!" Michiru salió corriendo hacia ella sin lograr éxito en ayudarla, porque el oráculo enseguida la regreso al momento en el que comenzó la visión.

Visiblemente consternada e incrédula de lo que vio, permanecía sentada frente a Rei con la mirada perdida, sabía que Haruka moriría, pero como tomar eso??? Que hacer para evitar ese dolor??? Como es posible que Haruka pidiera que la mataran!!! Mil y un cosas atormentaban el frágil espíritu de la hermosa violinista, pero esas solo podía contestarlas Rei o el tiempo.

"Que……que fue eso???" Michiru estaba agitada

"Eso es el futuro Michiru" Rei quito la esfera y tomó las manos de Michiru.

"Noooo, eso no es posible, porque Haruka y yo viviremos una vida llena de felicidad juntas y eso no pasará" Michiru sonaba molesta.

"Trata de calmarte Michiru……" Rei camino hacia Michiru

"Como puedes pedirme que me calme si veo que Haruka morirá……no estaré tranquila hasta no saber que ella estará a salvo, que vivirá y que seremos felices para siempre" Michiru sonaba desesperada.

"No puedes detener el destino por más que quieras……es un rio incontenible que no puedes detener con las manos……nadie puede detener el tiempo, ni evitar que las cosas pasen" Rei intentaba hacer entender a Michiru que las cosas sucederían quisiera o no.

"Pero no……no entiendes que no puede morir??? No entiendes que no la puedo perder???" Michiru cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

"Nada ganaras poniéndote así Michiru, disfruta tus momentos con ella, con la persona que amas……es hora de irnos" Rei ayudo a Michiru a ponerse de pie y le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse el rostro.

Volvieron a montar al hermoso caballo negro y se adentraron de nuevo al bosque en dirección a su palacio. El silencio que reinaba durante el camino era ensordecedor, Rei de alguna manera, se sintió culpable de que Michiru estuviera así y comprendía que cualquier palabra que le dijera no serviría de nada, para levantarle el ánimo. Finalmente, llegaron al palacio sin ser detectadas por los guardias reales, Rei le ayudo a bajar del caballo y la acompañó hacia el túnel de las rosas.

"Aquí estamos Michiru……" Rei sacó de sus pensamientos a Michiru.

"Ehh???……si, gracias Rei" Michiru caminó dándole la espalda, como si estuviera flotando.

"Michiru……espera…" Rei corrió hacia Michiru.

"Si???"

"Toma esto, es un talismán que te servirá de mucho……es……una ofrenda de paz……puedes contar con nosotros" Rei acarició el rostro de Michiru y le puso en su mano el talismán, la violinista la abrazo y sollozó.

"Michiru!!! Que está pasando ahí!!!" La voz de Seiya y su sombra se acercaba rápidamente.

"Debo irme Michiru……adiós" Rei se fue corriendo de ahí.

Seiya llego furioso a donde se encontraba Michiru viendo como una sombra escapaba corriendo seguido del trote de un caballo a todo galope.

"Era Tenoh!!! Estabas con el verdad???……CONTESTAME!!!" Seiya le soltó una bofetada a Michiru tirándola al suelo.

"Ya estoy harto de que tu y Tenoh se rían de mi a mis espaldas!!! Pero esta vez será la última, TE LO JURO!!!!" Seiya se fue dejando a Michiru llorando y sobándose la mejilla.

"NOOO ESPERA!!! Haruka no tiene nada que ver!!!" Pero Seiya no la escucho, tomó un caballo y se encaminó hacia su castillo.

Mientras tanto Haruka despidió a Darien hacia un tiempo, y se había quedado avivando el fuego mientras pensaba en Michiru y en la verdad que le contó a Darien. Así como el hecho de que Setsuna se portara de diferente manera con ella, diciéndole que pasara lo que pasara, las cosas son como deben ser, ni más, ni menos…

"Haruka, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, la familia siempre estará contigo y si te apoyan en Japón también lo harán aquí" Haruka ignoraba las palabras de Setsuna, estaba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Creo que si Michiru se va, yo ya no tendré nada que perder……porque pese a lo que la gente piense, para mi el amor ahora lo es todo en la vida y sin el. Ya no me queda nada" Haruka empujo un leño incandescente en la chimenea.

"No pienses de esa manera, el amor se expresa en todas las formas que te puedas imaginar…….como el amor de una madre, como el amor de un hijo…" Haruka la interrumpió.

"Sé que esos amores existen y que son igual de validos que cualquier amor, pero esos amores son fugaces, no son algo que permanezca contigo para siempre, los padres se mueren y los hijos se van……nada es para siempre, solo el amor que puede existir entre la persona que amas esa persona que te hace sentir diferente, esa persona que puedes amar en cuerpo y alma y para mi esa persona es……" Haruka fue sorprendida por unos gritos estruendosos y el golpeteo fuerte contra la puerta de su castillo.

"ABRE TENOH!!!! NO SEAS COBARDE……SAL Y DA LA CARA!!!" Seiya golpeaba la puerta con intensión de tirarla.

"Que??? Pero que le pasa!!! Y ahora que hice!!!" Haruka aventó la varilla con la que avivaba el fuego y se puso inmediatamente de pie y camino a paso firme hacia la puerta.


	20. EL RETO

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Ya me han de alucinar con mis multiples disculpas por mis tardanzas al momento de actualizar, pero la uni y mi salud no son benévolos conmigo. Bueno, no tiene caso que los agobie con mis explicaciones, aquí les traigo el penúltimo capitulo de este fic.**_

_**Asi como lo leyeron mis queridísimos y fieles lectores, próximo capitulo GRAN FINAL lleno de sorpresas y cosas que jamás se podrán imaginar jejeje.**_

_**Les mando un beso y un abrazo…una vez mas**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! Y por seguir esta historia hasta el final…**_

_**Acepto cualquier comentario halagador o cualquier critica constructiva.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**EL RETO**_

Entró furioso y sin pedir permiso a la entrada de la casa de Haruka, la miró de una manera fría y desenvaino su espada…

"Te lo advertí Tenoh! Te dije que si te atrevías a acercarte a Michiru limpiarías mi honor con tu sangre!" Seiya apunto la punta de su espada al cuello de Haruka.

"Ya estoy CANSADO de esto! …" Haruka hizo a un lado a Setsuna y tomo su espada también, desviando la amenaza de Seiya.

"Aparte de lo perdedor que eres, todavía estas ciego…yo no he vuelto a ver a Michiru…pero ya me cansaste y ahora arreglamos esto porque lo arreglamos" Haruka miraba a Seiya con odio.

" Pues hagámoslo haber quien queda de pie después de esto!" Seiya estaba dispuesto a matar a Haruka en su propia casa.

"ESPEREN! Escuchen…asi no se arreglan las cosas!" Setsuna estaba por demás preocupada y se interpuso entre los dos.

"Te escudas tras de una mujer Conde Tenoh?" Seiya bajó su espada.

"No lo hago…pero Setsuna tiene razón…un caballero no arregla asi las cosas y menos uno con clase…" Haruka bajó su espada.

"De que hablas?"

"Puede que las personas sin hombría como tu, arreglen sus problemas a espadazos sin ningún sentido, pero las personas con clase arreglamos las cosas de manera mas formal" Haruka volvió su espada a la vaina.

"Te entiendo y te demostraré que si tengo hombría…"

"Dime el dia y la hora…" Haruka sonaba muy formal.

"El viernes…al alba"

"Te mandare a mis padrinos…el duelo será a esgrima" Dijo Haruka sin darle ninguna otra opción.

"Me importa poco con que sea, porque de cualquier manera morirás…mis padrinos vendrán a verte…pronto sabrás de mi Conde Tenoh"

"Ahora lárgate de mi propiedad perro…LARGO!" Gustave se interpuso entre Haruka y Seiya empujando hacia la puerta.

"Bien Conde Tenoh…el viernes sabrás de lo que soy capaz" Seiya se rió y se fue caminando de ahí, montando su caballo y regresando a Palacio.

Haruka estaba completamente furiosa, quería despedazar a Seiya con sus propias manos quería que su sangre corriera y golpearlo una y otra vez hasta saciar su ira.

"Haruka te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" Setsuna veía a Haruka con la mirada desencajada.

"Haruka…reacciona!" Setsuna tomo de los hombros a Haruka y la movió para que reaccionara.

"Setsuna…por favor…dejame sola" Haruka se soltó del agarre de Setsuna y caminó hacia su habitación.

Mientras subia los escalones pensaba en las tontas palabras que dijo sin pensar, en lo tonto que fue retar a duelo a Seiya y en lo pronto que se estaban consumando las cosas que vio durante su estancia leve con los gitanos, sabia que ese duelo tendría un desenlace terrible y doloroso, un desenlace que estaría dispuesta a evitar fuese como fuese, abrió su habitación y se paró frente al espejo.

"Noooo!" Haruka estrelló sus puños contra el espejo provocando un gran estruendo.

Setsuna sabia perfectamente que la frustración de Haruka, entendía a la perfección que la rubia solo veía como las cosas pasaban frente a ella sin evitarlas. Simplemente guardó silencio y fue con Hotaru…

"Las cosas van mas rápido de lo que esperábamos…" Hotaru se puso de pie.

"Debemos estar preparadas para lo que esta por suceder Hotaru" Setsuna estaba preocupada.

"Tengo miedo…se que pasarán cosas terribles" Hotaru sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría.

"No hay tiempo para tener miedo, debemos ser fuertes por nuestras amigas, ahora mas que nunca" Dijo Setsuna, mientras volteaba a ver como Lita corria a ver a Haruka.

Subiendo las escaleras Lita recorrió rápidamente el pasillo hacia la habitación de Haruka…

"Amo, por favor, abrame…esta bien?" Lita tocaba sin cesar la puerta.

"Lita…pasa" El ruido de Haruka se calmo y vio como se abria la puerta.

"Amo, esta bien? Que pasa…que tiene? Ese tipo la hizo enojar cierto?" Lita empezó a recoger los pedazos de espejo.

"Deja eso Lita…siéntate, quiero arreglar las cosas por si algo llegara a pasar" Haruka se fue hacia un enorme cofre que tenia cerrado con llave.

"Que puede pasar amo?" Lita se puso de pie para mirar a la rubia.

"No intentes entender lo que yo digo…toma, son 500 monedas de oro, desde hoy te concedo tu libertad Lita, con esto vete lejos de aquí y compra tierras o una casa, son monedas reales, con la mitad compras la tierra y el resto usalo para sobrevivir" Haruka parecía sombría.

"No…no amo, no puedo aceptar esto…no puede correrme de aquí, no quiero irme, usted es tan buena conmigo…por favor" Lita dejó caer el pequeño saco de monedas que le dio Haruka.

"No entiendes? Eres libre! Eso es lo que desean los esclavos, y muchos de ellos se rebelan convirtiéndose en gitanos" Haruka parecía molesta.

"O muchos de ellos se hartan de vivir en la pobreza total y robando para comer" Lita miraba fijamente a Haruka.

"Lita…no me digas que tu…"

"Si amo, yo era gitana…un dia unos guardias me aprehendieron y estuve en el calabozo un mes, después el Demonio Rey me dio la opción de ser espia de mis hermanos o ser esclava por el resto de mi vida, por supuesto nunca traicionaría a mis hermanos y quede como esclava a cargo de un verdugo que terminaría matándome a golpes, pero creame que cualquier cosa es mejor que ser una traidora…se que usted mete gitanos a trabajar sus tierras, gracias" Lita tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"Gracias porque?" Haruka miraba a Lita.

"Por aceptarme en su casa y por ayudar a mis hermanos" Lita suspiro y dejo caer una lagrima.

"Con mas razón Lita, puedes regresar con tu gente, los gitanos te esperan, son tus hermanos…ellos no te tendrían de esclava" Haruka se puso de pie.

"No entiendes amo…yo ya no soy gitana, para ellos morí cuando me hice esclava, porque acepte las reglas del Demono Rey" Lita volvió a recoger los pedazos de vidrio y a ponerlos sobre su delantal.

"Deja eso…entiende las cosas Lita…yo…ya estoy derrotada, no quedará nada de esto cuando…" Haruka sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Entonces…haga algo por mi amo…mándeme con alguien mas…pero no me libere" Lita tenia miedo, será que la justicia gitana era mas fuerte que la del Rey?

"Quieres que haga eso por ti? Lo hare…te iras con la princesa cabeza de bombón, cuando ella sea reina tu estaras a su lado, hablare con el príncipe, no se negará…ahora retirate" Haruka hizo que se fuera Lita, quería descansar, pensar las cosas, era tan dificil para ella lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Se acosto dejando aun los pedazos de cristal en el suelo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto Michiru sufria, encerrada en su habitación con la orden de Amy de que Seiya no se le acercara, después de que le descubrió el golpe que el chico le dio a Michiru…

Amy caminaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto se encontró con Darien…

"Darien tengo que hablar contigo… después de lo que te diré te quedaras tanto o mas indignado que yo" Amy sonaba alarmada y molesta.

"Vamos a la sala de audiencias, mis padres no están ahí, es un sitio solo" Darien caminó rápidamente junto con Amy hacia aquel sitio.

Llegaron y en efecto solo estaba el vocero, Darien entro dándole la orden de no permitirle la entrada a nadie salvo a sus padres, anunciándolos primero…

"Que sucede Amy…porque estas tan molesta?" Darien se sento en una silla y Amy se sento frente a el.

"Darien ha ocurrido algo grave…yo también soy de Japón pero nunca fui testigo de tanto abuso…"

"Que sucedió Amy?"

"Cuando regresaba de las audiencias pase por el jardín de las rosas de su madre, y encontré una desgarradora escena, Seiya el prometido de la señorita se atrevió a golpear a Michiru…la tiró al suelo! No me dejo ni siquiera ir a decirle lo poco hombre que era cuando se fue como un demonio en un caballo fuera de Palacio, desconosco a donde fue, fui de inmediato a ayudar a la señorita Michiru y no podía ni hablar del llanto que tenia, esto es un atropello Darien, ese hombre no puede estar golpeando a Michiru cuando se le antoje, antes que nada ella es una dama y en este reino, las damas son respetadas y tratadas como tales, le ordene a Margeritte que le prohibiera la entrada a ese animal a la habitación de la señorita" Amy parecía molesta.

"Hiciste bien Amy, esa definitivamente es una decortesia, Michiru ya es parte de este reino y como tal merece ser respetada, hablare con mi padre de esto seguro el sabra ponerle un alto y en cuanto a Seiya, se las arreglará conmigo en cuanto lo vea" Darien se veía molesto e indignado.

"No creo que su majestad quiera resolver ese problema Darien" Amy se levantó.

"No se trata de lo que quiera, sino de hacer justicia Amy, mi padre tiene que hacer algo" Darien también se puso de pie.

"Ahora debo irme Amy, resolveré el problema ahora mismo, iré a hablar con Seiya" Darien se fue de ahí dejando a Amy preocupada.

Caminaba por los pasillos intentando encontrarse con Seiya, estaba indignado pero en lugar de eso encontró a su padre…

"Hijo, que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar con Serena o no?" El Rey se detuvo a medio pasillo.

"Padre, debo hablar contigo, es un asunto muy serio" Darien se detuvo frente a su padre.

"Y no puede esperar a mañana? Ya es tarde y estoy cansado" El Rey pesaba que los asuntos de Darien eran cosas de niños sin importancia.

"No padre, es un asunto delicado…es con respecto a Michiru" Darien sonaba preocupado.

"Bien, vamos pues a la sala de estar, ahí platicaremos de eso" Dijo el Rey con bastante fastidio.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar, el Rey estaba visiblemente aburrido por lo que iba a escuchar…

"Aquí estamos Darien, que es lo que tienes que decirme que es tan importante?" El Rey se sentó en un sofá.

"Padre, lo que tengo que decirte tiene que ver con Michiru" Darien se sentó frente a su padre.

"Lo sabia hijo, Michiru es definitivamente mas bella que Serena, creo que hacen una linda pareja" El Rey soltó una sencilla carcajada, mientras se levantaba para servirse un poco de vino.

"No padre, estas equivocado…lo que tengo que decirte es con respecto a Seiya y a Michiru" Darien sonaba preocupado.

"Pues dime entonces de que se trata Darien, ya quiero irme de aquí" Bebió vino y se volvió a sentar.

"Padre, Seiya se atrevió a golpear a Michiru" Darien imaginaba que el rey iba a reaccionar de una diferente manera.

"Bueno, seguro hizo algo para merecerlo, las mujeres a veces necesitan que se les de una lección de vez en cuando" El Rey volvió a reir y a beber vino.

"Por favor padre, dime que estas bromeando" Darien sonaba preocupado.

"Es la verdad Darien. Si Seiya golpeo a Michiru, fue por una razón y eso ni a ti ni a mi nos importa, asi que el problema esta resuelto, no te metas en la vida de los demás y asunto arreglado" El Rey dejó el vaso en una pequeña mesita que estaba en la sala.

"Quiero pensar que nunca has golpeado a mi madre" Darien empezaba a sonar molesto.

"Jajaja, ayy hijo, que ingenuo eres" El Rey se puso de pie dándole la confirmación de lo que Darien imaginaba…el Rey ha golpeado a la Reina alguna vez.

"No puedo creerlo padre…eres un monstruo" Darien estaba visiblemente enojado

"Soy un Rey hijo, no lo olvides y baja tu tono, no estas hablando con cualquier sirviente" El Rey no se despidió de su hijo y simplemente se salió de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Darien simplemente se limito a empuñar su mano, no le quedo de otra mas que tragarse el coraje e intentar solucionar las cosas por sus propios medios.

Salio de esa sala aun mas molesto de lo que había entrado tenia toda la intensión de encontrarse con Seiya y decirle unas cuantas verdades. Recorrio todo el castillo y cuando iba a salir para buscarlo en los jardines, lo encuentra justo frente a el.

"Seiya, contigo quería hablar" Darien estaba serio con Seiya.

"Por todos los cielos…ya se de que se trata y no daré marcha atrás, ese tipo limpiará mi honor con su sangre pase lo que pase, me entiendes?" Dijo Seiya muy enojado

"De que estas hablando?" Darien esperaba que Seiya nunca hubiera mencionado las palabras que estaba por decir…

"Hablo de que acabo de retar a Haruka Tenoh a duelo…ese tipo no se volverá a burlar de mi" Seiya tenia una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

"Te das cuenta de la tontería que acabas de hacer? Acaso sabes lo que significa que hayas retado a un noble de este reino?" Darien estaba desesperado.

"No me importan las consecuencias, ese tipo se atrevió a poner sus ojos en MI prometida y eso no se lo perdono a nadie!" Seiya se veía demasiado confiado.

"Puedes ser el responsable de una guerra Seiya, en definitiva no mides las consecuencias, el resto de la sociedad de este reino te odiara y odiarán a todos los de tu país" Darien tenia razón, aunque sonara demasiado exagerado.

"A mi solo me importa mi honor…es lo único que te hace una persona de valor"

"Estas equivocado en tu concepto del honor Seiya…"

"No necesito que me digas lo que esta bien o mal Darien…mataré a Haruka Tenoh el viernes por la mañana y ni tu ni nadie me van a convencer de lo contrario" Seiya se iba a ir cuando Darien lo detuvo.

"Si matas a Haruka…afrontarás también las consecuencias de lo que venga, porque Haruka es mi amigo y pese a lo que pase pondré mi amistad con el por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo tu absurdo honor" Darien se fue de ahí hacia la sala donde lo esperaba la princesa Serena…


	21. POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD

_**Mis queridísimos lectores!**_

_**Sin más demora y con lagrimas en mis ojos les traigo el conmovedor final de esta historia, que espero que a ustedes les arranque por lo menos un suspiro. Confesándoles, su servidora derramó algunas lágrimas mientras lo escribía. Sin duda, este es uno de los finales más difíciles que he escrito y el más largo también y no solo en tamaño, sino en tiempo de elaboración.**_

_**En verdad lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, espero que mis lágrimas y mi trabajo sean una redención por la paciencia.**_

_**Quiero agradecerte a ti que has seguido esta historia de principio a fin, a ti que has seguido mis historias desde la primera, a mis lectores sin voz y a mis lectores que siempre me piden que no me tarde en continuar. **_

_**Sin más que agregar, les anuncio que esta servidora se tomará un tiempo para volver a publicar fanfics de Haruka y Michiru, ya que ahora tengo proyectos de carácter propio.**_

_**Quedo a sus Órdenes**_

_**Disfruten la lectura!**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Hasta Pronto!**_

_**Por Toda la Eternidad**_

"Debo tomar eso como una amenaza?" Dijo Seiya en un tono retador.

"Como desees Seiya, por lo pronto, desde ahora y por ordenes mías tienes prohibido ver a Michiru o por lo menos estar a solas con ella, le pondré guardias reales que la cuidaran y tendrán la orden de que si le pones una mano encima te llevarán preso al calabozo por el resto de tu vida" Darien fue determinante y de inmediato le dio la espalda caminando hacia la sala.

"No puedes prohibirme estar con mi prometida…me iré con ella a Japón después del duelo y ni tu ni nadie evitarán que lo haga" Seiya no tenía miedo de lo que Darien pudiera hacer.

"Ya lo veremos Seiya…con tu permiso" Darien siguió caminando.

Seiya se quedó a solas en el pasillo mientras veía como Darien entraba por la otra puerta para ver a Serena, sabía que tenía que acabar con Haruka y ya no solo por que se hubiera o no metido con Michiru, sino porque personalmente sentía antipatía por la rubia, odiaba al Conde Tenoh, simple y sencillamente porque ese sentimiento le despertaba su persona.

Caminó solo pensando en el duelo, y llegó al jardín, ahí desenvainó su espada y comenzó a dar espadazos una y otra vez, quería sacar la ira que llevaba dentro, hasta que cayó al suelo agotado.

Mientras tanto, Michiru permanecía pensativa, imagino que si estuviera en su poder el que ella pudiera cambiar el tiempo, sin duda haría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Su mente divagaba pensando en cómo sería su vida al lado del hombre que la acababa de golpear, imaginaba el infierno en el que se iba a convertir su vida. Y por otro lado imaginaba una vida llena de amor, felicidad y dicha al lado del verdadero amor de su vida, un amor al que empezaba a resignarse perder para siempre.

"Señorita…" Margeritte entró a la habitación de Michiru.

"Margeritte! Qua pasa? Dime por favor" Michiru estaba cansada de tanto llorar.

"Yo te explicare las cosas Michiru…quiero que seamos amigas" Amy entró a la habitación de Michiru.

"Amy…dime que está pasando" Michiru se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

"(Suspiró)…Michiru…ellos se batirán a duelo…uno de los dos morirá el viernes al alba" Amy bajó la mirada.

"No…cielos eso no…esto no puede ser!" Michiru cayó al suelo con ambas manos en el rostro.

"Intenta tranquilizarte Michiru…esperemos que solo sea a la primera herida, eso solo lo determinan los que se batirán a duelo y por lo que dijo el joven Seiya será a muerte…pero….esas cosas pueden cambiar en un instante" Amy intentaba confortar a Michiru.

"No entiendes Amy? …Cuando Seiya dice una cosa es seguro que eso pasará…no quiero que Haruka muera…no por mi culpa" Michiru estaba muy preocupada.

"Yo confío en la habilidad de su Excelencia…el es un gran espadachín, por lo que sé, tuvo una excelente instrucción por parte de su padre" Amy tenía que saber casi todo acerca de los cortesanos del reino.

"Aun así…mi llegada a este sitio lo único que ha traído es…muerte" Michiru se puso de pie de nuevo, ayudada por Margeritte.

"No digas eso Michiru…tu llegada al reino sacó a la luz al Conde Tenoh el solo seria reconocido por el Rey y nada más, porque el planeaba pasar toda su vida recluido en su castillo, no tenia ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de enamorarse" Dijo Amy mirándola fijamente.

"Tal vez así hubiera estado mejor…por lo menos su vida ahora no estaría en peligro!" Michiru estaba enojada y molesta por como la vida la había tratado y como le mostró el amor para después arrebatárselo tan pronto como lo sintió.

"El destino de las personas nadie lo decide, cada persona se posiciona en el camino que desea seguir, no es tu culpa que esos dos no puedan resolver sus problemas ni tampoco lo es el que alguno de los dos viva o muera" Amy tomó las manos de Michiru.

"Lo importante es que tú no te dejes caer por nada…eres una persona que vive su propia vida y que ve las cosas conforme al camino que eligió"

"No quiero que nadie muera Amy, sería terrible cargar con la culpa de que alguno de los dos muera por causa mía" Michiru se veía preocupada.

"No pienses en eso Michiru, no te culpes por algo que aun no sucede, siempre hay una esperanza de vida en estas cosas tal vez alguno de los dos tenga piedad de alguno y se perdonen la vida" Amy se acercó a Michiru acariciando su cabello.

"Cualquiera que sea el resultado, mi destino será sufrir, porque sé que Seiya no le perdonará la vida a Haruka por más que yo lo desee, y sé que si Haruka le perdonara la vida a él, seguramente se sentirá deshonrado y no dejará así las cosas. Si Haruka muere, mi destino es vivir infeliz el resto de mi vida cargando con la muerte de la persona que más he amado en la vida y que murió intentando mi felicidad. Mi destino será vivir al lado de la persona que más odio en este mundo…mi destino será morir en vida" Michiru bajó la mirada.

Amy abrazo a Michiru acariciando su cabello, de alguna manera sentía que tenía que confortar de alguna manera a la violinista.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, ya todo el pueblo sabia de la noticia sobre el duelo entre el Conde y el prometido de la violinista. Rumores decían acertadamente que era por el amor de la hermosa violinista, se rumoraba también que era por los favores del Rey y la preferencia. Todos esos rumores y otros más absurdos que otros llegaron a los nuevos trabajadores de las tierras del Conde Haruka Tenoh…

"Si escuchaste lo que dicen los cortesanos?" Dijo Mina acercándose a Nicolas montada en un caballo.

"Que dicen?"

"El Conde se batirá a duelo con el prometido de la violinista" Mina miro seriamente a Nicolas.

"No…eso no puede ser posible, porque lo haría?" Nicolas sonaba incrédulo.

"Se dice que es por el amor de la señorita"

"Por todos los cielos! ES OBVIO QUE ES POR ESO!" Gritó Nicolas.

"Quieres calmarte? Los demás te pueden escuchar" Mina volteo a ver a los demás.

"Mina…somos los líderes de los gitanos, debemos hacer algo no podemos permitir que ese tipo mate a Haruka" Nicolas sonaba desesperado.

"Se está cumpliendo la visión de Rei no podemos interferir en lo que se tiene que cumplir…" Mina fue interrumpida por Nicolas.

"La justicia gitana no se pone a ver el destino ni lo que tiene que pasar…ella es una de nosotros, y te advierto una cosa…si la matan…" Nicolas fue interrumpido.

"Buenos días como van las cosas? Necesitan algo?" Preguntó Haruka montada en su caballo como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Todo está bien con el trabajo…pero nosotros queremos hablar contigo" Nicolas miró a Mina.

"Bien…a donde vamos?" Preguntó Haruka.

"A la Corte de los Milagros" Dijo Mina sorprendiendo a Nicolas y a Haruka.

"Estas segura?" Preguntó Nicolas.

"Si Haruka es una de nosotros debe conocer la Corte de los Milagros…" Dijo Mina sonriéndole a Haruka.

"Estoy de acuerdo…vamos" Nicolas se adelantó a darle ordenes a uno de los gitanos para que se quedara a cargo.

Casi de inmediato se fue tras Mina y Haruka que iban en silencio. Haruka intuía que a lo mejor ya sabían del duelo, pero no quería comentar nada sino hasta estar segura por completo…

Pasaron por detrás del palacio y se metieron por un lugar al que Haruka nunca pensó pasar por ahí jamás, se detuvieron en seco y Nicolas le dijo a Haruka…

"Tu caballo es conocido, mándalo a un lugar seguro…." Dijo mientras le quitaba la silla de montar.

"Si…vamos Neptuno…" Haruka internó un poco su caballo en el bosque.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que la rubia regresara, cuando Nicolas ocultó la montura del caballo de Haruka entre unos arbustos. Se bajaron de los caballos y los soltaron, caminando ellos hacia lo que parecía eran las paredes del palacio…

"Tu caballo levantaría sospechas sobre la ubicación de la Corte de los Milagros…estará bien, nadie pasa de este lado del Palacio" Dijo Nicolas al ver la mirada de preocupación de Haruka.

"Digamos que los guardias son bastante perezosos…"Mina soltó una carcajada muy sutil.

"El enemigo en su propia casa…cielos! Jamás me lo pude haber imaginado" Haruka se rio de la ironía de las circunstancias.

"Aquí termina el camino que podrían encontrar los guardias…y empieza el camino que solo un gitano puede conocer" Dijo Nicolas parado frente a un muro.

"Escondida por años ha permanecido nuestro hogar…Gitanos!…revelen la Corte de los Milagros!" Dijo Mina en voz alta y golpeó la pared de una manera especial abriéndose los muros.

"E…estoy impresionada…" Haruka no podía creer que en verdad conocería la Corte de los Milagros.

Caminaron entre tiendas, quiromantes y adivinos…campesinos a los que se les habían quitado sus tierras para dárselas a los cortesanos ricos y avaros. Finalmente llegaron la tienda de Rei…

"Rei…necesitamos hablar contigo" Dijo Nicolas.

"Es un asunto muy delicado…" Agregó Mina.

"Se de lo que hablan…pasen" Dijo Rei desde adentro de su tienda.

Nicolas, Mina y Haruka entraron a la tienda de Rei para hablar tranquilamente acerca de lo que estaba por pasar…el duelo.

"Sabemos lo que está pasando Rei…" Dijo Nicolas.

"Estas enterada?" Pregunto Mina

"De que están hablando?" Interrumpió Haruka.

"DEL DUELO HARUKA! No intentes ocultarlo!" Contestó Nicolas enojado.

"Por todos los cielo! Me pueden decir como rayos supieron eso?" Haruka sonaba molesta.

"Intenten tranquilizarse…esto era algo que tenía que pasar" Rei se puso de pie.

"Rei…te juro que…yo no quería…" Haruka sonaba desesperada.

"Es como querer detener el agua con las manos Haruka…es algo que no se puede evitar" Rei se acercó a Haruka.

"No…no quiero que Michiru muera…no lo soportaría…" Haruka estaba triste.

"La vida de las personas no está en tus manos…ni siquiera la vida de la persona que amas" Rei estaba tranquila.

"Lo único que quiero que les quede claro es que si ese hombre le hace daño a Haruka…me encargaré de hacer justicia" Dijo Nicolas en un tono muy enfadado.

"Rei…tienes que hacer entrar en razón a Nicolas…no puede tomar la justicia por sus propias manos" Mina volteó a ver a Nicolas.

"Tampoco podemos decidir sobre la vida del hombre que luchará contra Haruka…eso también está decidido por el oráculo y el destino" Rei estaba demasiado tranquila y resignada a lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"La pelea es solo entre ese imbécil y yo…nadie más puede tomar parte en esto…yo lo mataré con mis propias manos…y mi destino…lo formo yo misma" Haruka miro a Rei fijamente.

"Lo que digas no cambia en nada lo que ocurrirá Haruka…créeme" El tono de Rei cambio a uno triste y nostálgico.

"Michiru no morirá Rei…eso te lo aseguro" Haruka salió de ahí sin voltear a ver a nadie.

Caminando entre las tiendas, pudo ver que era considerablemente grande el número de personas a las que se les habían despojado sus tierras para entregárselas a cortesanos inhumanos y avaros. Sabía que si Darien fuera Rey las cosas serian completamente diferentes, solo era cuestión de que los gitanos lo supieran…en verdad el hijo del Demonio Rey era su verdadero salvador y no ella…o será que ella significaba un conducto entre los dos pueblos?

"Un cambio…yo haré un cambio" Haruka sonaba demasiado segura cuando salió del palacio.

Haruka salió de ahí sin esperar a Mina o a Nicolas quería ver a Michiru, arreglar todas las cosas para el día del duelo. Sin que la vieran salir de ahí los guardias del palacio Haruka salió desde el otro lado del castillo tomando la montura de su caballo e internándose en el bosque para encontrarse con su caballo…no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo y colocarle la montura saliendo de ahí sin ser percibida por ningún guardia.

Mientras tanto Michiru, estaba acompañada de Amy y Margeritte en el desayuno…

"Michiru tienes que comer algo…no es bueno que te quedes así" Amy sonaba preocupada.

"No puedo Amy…no tengo apetito" Michiru sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"No se ponga así señorita…si quiere le traigo otra cosa para que coma" Margeritte le puso una pieza de pan en la mesa.

"No Margeritte…por favor no insistan" Michiru se puso de pie y caminó hacia la orilla del lago.

Recordó el día que Haruka fue secuestrada por los gitanos y se preguntaba qué era lo que los gitanos querían con ella…será que le mostraron algo similar a lo que vio?

"No ganas nada poniéndote así Michiru…el duelo no será sino hasta el viernes…no comerás hasta entonces?" Amy interrumpió los pensamientos de Michiru.

"No entiendes nada Amy…no puedo permitir que le pase nada a Haruka…no quiero que muera" Una onda se produjo en el lago por una lagrima de Michiru.

"En verdad lo amas cierto?" Amy miró fijamente a Michiru.

"Más que a nadie en este mundo Amy…no me quiero ir con Seiya…nooo" Michiru abrazó a Amy.

Haruka decidió pasar por la otra orilla del lago para intentar ver a Michiru, identificándola de inmediato detuvo su caballo en seco y se bajó corriendo hacia el lago mojándose las botas con el agua llamando la atención de Amy…

"Hablando de eso…esto te agradará…mira hacia allá" Amy apunto hacia Haruka con su dedo.

La mirada de Michiru se iluminó…

"Haruka…" Murmuró Michiru

"HARUKA!" Grito Michiru metiéndose al lago mojando su vestido hasta las rodillas.

"MICHIRU!" Haruka sonrió de inmediato.

"Michiru…ven para acá… no puedes mojarte así, te puedes enfermar" Amy ayudó a Michiru a salir del lago.

"Dile que quiero verlo Margeritte…vamos!" Michiru estaba emocionada.

"Si señorita…" Margeritte se fue corriendo.

"Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo Michiru?" Preguntó Amy.

"Por supuesto Amy…y no me importan las consecuencias" Michiru sonrió

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" Amy acompañó a Michiru a la entrada del palacio.

Haruka recibió el mensaje y le dijo a Margeritte algo que no alcanzaron a escuchar…

"Que te dijo Margeritte?" Michiru llego corriendo.

"Dijo que se verían hoy por la noche del otro lado del lago" Margeritte estaba nerviosa.

"Siii….ahí estaré…Margeritte por favor llévame algo de comer a mi habitación…Amy puedes acompañarme?" El ánimo de Michiru cambio con solo esas palabras que dijo Margeritte.

"Claro Michiru…el Mensajero me avisará cuando el Rey me necesite" Amy acompañó a Michiru a su habitación.

"Aun pienso que ir a ver a su Excelencia es una mala idea…" Amy se sentó en un sillón.

"Lo haré Amy, tengo que verlo porque no sé cuando pueda volver a hacerlo, sé que es peligroso, pero iré a verlo así tenga que cruzar el lago a nado" Michiru sonaba muy segura de sí misma.

"No Michiru, arreglaré las cosas para que puedas salir, sin problemas del Palacio…" Amy acompañó a Michiru hasta la hora del té.

De la misma manera Haruka llegó a su castillo y le contó a Setsuna que había visto a Michiru y que se verían ese día en la noche.

"Pienso que es una mala idea lo que piensas hacer, Haruka, podrías empeorar las cosas para Michiru" dijo Setsuna

"No pasará nada, Michiru estará bien mientras esté en el palacio, Darien no permitirá que ese tipo le ponga un dedo encima" Haruka sonaba muy segura

"Supongo que nada de lo que te diga hará que cambies de opinión" Setsuna se cruzó de brazos.

"Exacto, además…podre hablar con Darien acerca de Lita…" Haruka se empezaba a arreglar para la cita con Michiru.

"Bien, solo espero que no empeoren las cosas" Por una extraña razón, Setsuna sonrió.

Así pasó el resto del día sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que se llegó la noche, Haruka montó su caballo y se fue directamente hacia el palacio.

Para entonces Amy ya había hablado con el Rey para que hablara con Seiya sobre el duelo en una audiencia especial, ya que esto significaba que uno de los nobles más importantes del reino se batiría a duelo con un recién llegado.

Llegada la noche, Haruka se ensilló en su caballo y galopó a toda velocidad hacia el lago, metiéndose entre arboles y oscuridad del bosque llegando hasta el lago donde la luna se reflejaba en él como si el lago se tratara de un gran espejo y frente a él, sentada estaba Michiru, rozando con sus dedos la fría agua.

"Michiru…" Dijo Haruka sorprendiendo a la hermosa violinista.

"Haruka…" Michiru se levanto rápidamente y corrió a abrazar a Haruka.

Fue como si se tratara de un momento congelado en el tiempo, Haruka podía ver como las lágrimas de su amada recorrían delicadamente su rostro cayendo hacia el suelo, su cabello tan cerca de ella como tanto lo deseaba, su aroma y el sonido que salía de su boca mientras lloraba.

"No llores…por favor" Haruka acaricio el cabello de Michiru al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

"No quiero que te pase nada…no lo soportaría" Michiru pegó su rostro al torso de Haruka sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

"Quiero liberarte de ese hombre…no soporto la idea de saber que puede llevarte de mi lado" Haruka aguantaba fuertemente el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

"El cree que nos veíamos a escondidas…pero la realidad es que…Haruka…una gitana se acerco a mí y…" Los labios de Michiru fueron cerrados delicadamente por la mano de Haruka.

"…No digas nada…el destino lo hacemos nosotras…nada pasara mientras estés conmigo…mientras me ames solo a mi…sin ti no me queda más en la vida" Dijo Haruka mirando a Michiru a los ojos, la violinista se veía tan hermosa a la luz de la luna que para ella era casi imposible pensar que la belleza de la mujer que tenía enfrente fuera natural…más bien, para Haruka la belleza de Michiru era comparable con la belleza de una Diosa.

"Eso no tienes que dudarlo Haruka…yo te amo…y nunca te dejaré…estaremos juntas para siempre lo oyes? Haruka…juntas hasta la muerte" Dijo Michiru en un tono seguro y determinante.

"Juntas hasta la muerte Michiru…" Dichas estas palabras las imágenes de la visión se le hicieron presentes como si se tratara de un recordatorio el cual no podía olvidar por más que lo deseara.

Ignorando o por lo menos intentándolo Haruka dejó atrás esas terribles imágenes llenas de muerte para abrazar de nuevo a Michiru y sellar esa promesa con un suave y delicado beso, tomando a Michiru de su mentón y rozando sus labios con los de ella, disfrutando así, cada segundo del amor que sentían la una por la otra.

"Es hora de irme Michiru…nos veremos el viernes, después del duelo, pero antes de que eso pase prométeme una sola cosa" Haruka debía asegurar las cosas fuera como fuera.

"Que cosa?" Pregunto Michiru mientras acariciaba suavemente el rostro de la rubia.

"Que no te acercarás al lugar en donde será el duelo…no quiero que veas cosas desagradables, yo iré a verte para pedirte que te cases conmigo y seas la Condesa Tenoh, pero antes de eso, prométeme que no iras a ver como peleo con ese sujeto" Haruka tenía miedo y no era para menos…la imagen de ver a la persona que más amaba en este mundo morir ante sus ojos era motivo suficiente para querer cambiar el destino fuese como fuese.

"Haruka…yo" Michiru se nuevo fue interrumpida por Haruka.

"Solo prométemelo si?" Haruka le dio otro beso a Michiru, haciendo que asintiera a favor.

"Bien, entonces nos volveremos a ver en cuatro días" Haruka volvió a besar a Michiru, montó de nuevo su caballo y se fue hacia el Palacio.

Llego al Palacio para llamar la atención y asegurarse de que Michiru pasaría desapercibida al regresar.

"Necesito hablar con su Alteza real, el príncipe Darien, es urgente" Dijo Haruka en un tono serio, llamando la atención de los guardias de la entrada principal.

"Excelencia…pero es tarde y el príncipe esta con su prometida…" Respondió uno de los guardias.

"Razón de más para hablar con el…dígale que el Conde Haruka Tenoh está aquí y quiere hablar con el…" Haruka se portaba terca.

"Pero Excelencia…nosotros no podemos interrumpir a su Alteza…" El otro guardia se acercó a Haruka.

"Me importa poco lo que pueda o no pueda hacer…para mi es necesario hablar con él!" Los dos guardias se acercaron a Haruka, mientras ella pudo percatarse que Michiru volvió a entrar al Palacio sin ser vista por nadie.

"Excelencia, no podemos interrumpir a su Alteza mientras está con su prometida…el Rey nos vendería como esclavos…" Haruka miraba seriamente al guardia que le hablaba.

"Que sucede aquí?" Preguntó Amy que se acercaba a los guardias desde el pasillo.

"Señorita Amy…es su Excelencia…quiere ver al príncipe, pero él está con la princesa Serena" Amy miraba seriamente al guardia.

"El Conde Tenoh puede entrar al Palacio a donde le plazca, en el momento que desee…es un alto noble del reino y ustedes no pueden tratarlo así…déjenlo pasar, el ira conmigo, su Alteza lo está esperando y ustedes solo entorpecen su camino, háganse a un lado, pero ya!" Amy tomo de la mano a Haruka jalándola por el pasillo.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Haruka pudo percatarse de que bajo la imagen seria y fría que proyectaba la consejera del Rey, en realidad había una persona accesible y consciente de los sentimientos de las personas.

"Señorita Amy…yo" Haruka fue interrumpida por Amy.

"Me alegra verlo aquí Excelencia…ese absurdo duelo, tiene a todo el reino comentando e inventando tonterías que solo agravan la situación…ningún noble está de acuerdo que usted haya aceptado ese duelo por parte de un extranjero, pero aun así, no importando los motivos que lo impulsaron a hacerlo la nobleza del reino, está a su favor…el príncipe se molestó bastante por eso" Amy sonaba seria.

"Lo sé, por eso he venido a hablar con el" Haruka respondía con el mismo tono que Amy.

"Acaso logra usted comprender que puede morir durante el duelo?" Amy se detuvo y volteo a ver a Haruka.

"Entiendo, pero no puedo permitir que me vayan a insultar a mi propia casa" Haruka quiso encontrar otro motivo que no inmiscuyera a Michiru.

"No hay motivos validos Excelencia, pero eso lo hablará con su Alteza…debe pensar en Michiru también, que sería de ella si usted llegara a faltarle?" Amy sonó más suave y preocupada.

"Lo sabes? …sabes lo que siento por Michiru?" Haruka miró sorprendida a Amy.

"Aunque no lo creas, pese a mi tarea como consejera real, comprendo que las personas pueden enamorarse de quien le place, y puedo ver que Michiru en verdad tiene unos hermosos sentimientos por ti y no es justo que la obliguen a amar a una persona por la fuerza" Amy abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente.

"Alteza…aquí está el Conde Tenoh y…" Amy sonaba preocupada

"Descuida Amy, yo hablaré con el" Darien le sonrió a Amy.

"Bien, me retiro entonces Alteza…Excelencia" Amy hizo una reverencia y se retiro de ahí.

Darien llevo a Haruka hasta donde estaba Serena, Haruka la saludo con el amable apodo de Princesa "Cabeza de Bombón" lo que causo que Darien se riera, y no lo tomara como ofensa. Después del protocolo de saludo, Haruka tomó asiento frente a Darien y le dijo…

"Haruka, puedes hablar lo que te plazca, Serena está enterada de todo lo concerniente al reino…incluyendo el duelo que es de lo que me enteré hoy por la mañana" Darien parecía serio.

"Sé que ese duelo está en boca de todos y a decir verdad, no me importa lo que el resto de la gente diga de mi, quiero a Michiru y la defenderé pase lo que pase" Haruka se cruzó de brazos.

"Veo que no podre hacerte cambiar de opinión…y ahora entiendo el porqué de tu decisión, yo tampoco permitiría que nadie golpeara a Serena" Darien cometió una indiscreción.

"Que quieres decir?" Haruka se levantó del sillón rápidamente.

"Que esa no es la razón del duelo? Que Seiya haya golpeado a Michiru?" Darien se sorprendió por la reacción de Haruka.

"Ese infeliz se atrevió a tocar a Michiru?" Haruka estaba más que furiosa.

"Creo que no debí decirte eso…olvídalo quieres?" Darien no sabía como salir del problema.

"No! Ahora termina Darien…porque ese maldito golpeo a Michiru?" Haruka empuñó su mano.

"Él dice que los vio anoche en el jardín de las rosas que está en el lado norte del Palacio…" Haruka interrumpió a Darien.

"Por todos los cielos! Es por eso que la golpeo? Quién demonios se cree! Lo matare…lo matare sin piedad…nadie toca a Michiru y se queda tan tranquilo…ahora va a conocer de lo que soy capaz aunque muera en el intento, ese infeliz no volverá a ver la luz del día!" Haruka lloró mientras mencionaba esas frías palabras llenas de ira.

"Intenta tranquilizarte Haruka…no ganas nada con ponerte así" Serena intentó calmar a Haruka.

"Princesa…no puede entenderlo…apenas la vi hace un momento y no pude notar el golpe…ella no quiso decirme que ese infeliz la golpeo y ahora tengo destrozada el alma porque no pude defenderla" Haruka no podía dejar de llorar.

"Sacarás tu ira como lo hace un caballero…no puedes hacer nada mas, ni tampoco ver a Seiya antes del duelo…conoces las reglas" Darien quería evitar una desgracia a costa de lo que fuera, aunque a final de cuentas, la desgracia ocurriría tarde o temprano.

"Conozco las reglas Darien, pero escucha mis palabras y si puedes, házselas saber…Yo…Haruka Tenoh, Conde de este reino, juro que el extranjero morirá a mi espada por el daño que le hizo a la persona que amo" Haruka miró seriamente a Darien.

"Ya tranquilízate Haruka…dime, a que has venido?" Darien quería hacer que la mente de Haruka se ocupara en otras cosas.

"(Suspiró) He venido a hablarte de mis últimas voluntades, ya que no saldré de mi castillo hasta el día del duelo" Haruka se limpió el rostro, las lágrimas no le permitían ver bien.

"No digas eso Haruka…con toda seguridad ganarás el duelo" Darien no creyó necesario escuchar las últimas voluntades de Haruka.

"Es necesario que las conozcas Darien, quiero que te hagas cargo de todo, porque tú serás el futuro Rey" Haruka miraba fijamente al príncipe.

"Bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor, dime tus últimas voluntades" Darien miró a Haruka con cierta ironía.

"Quiero que Lita se quede contigo, es una esclava joven y con toda seguridad le será de gran utilidad a nuestra futura Reina, es una joven muy buena en todo lo que hace y una excelente cocinera, podría incluso decirte que ella es una de mis esclavas de confianza, además, su pueblo ya no la recibe, la consideran una traidora" Haruka miraba seriamente a Darien.

"Traidora?" Preguntó Darien.

"Así es la justicia gitana Darien, una vez que quedas fuera, es para siempre" Haruka entrelazo sus dedos.

"Gitana? Me estás diciendo que Lita es gitana?" Darien sonó un tanto molesto.

"Lo fue, hasta que tu padre la capturó para convertirla en espía de su pueblo y al rehusarse la confinó al calabozo durante un tiempo para después convertirla en esclava al mando de un tipo que seguramente hubiera terminado por violarla" Haruka sonaba indignada.

"Como sabes todo eso?" Preguntó Serena.

"Ella misma me lo dijo…Darien, ni segunda voluntad si muero, es que escuches a los gitanos, y aun si no muero te aconsejo que lo hagas, ellos no son delincuentes…son personas que desean trabajar y sobrevivir al igual que nosotros, ellos son víctimas de una cruel injusticia, mi tercera voluntad es que me concederás lo que te pida si algo llega a pasarle a Michiru, sea lo que sea que te pida" Haruka pensaba en Nicolas y en el resto de los gitanos.

"Tú tienes relación con los gitanos aparte de Lita, cierto Haruka?" Darien parecía interesado en otras cosas.

"Qué pasaría si te dijera que si?" Haruka miró seriamente a Darien.

"Haruka no puedo apoyarte en tantas tonterías…si mi padre llegara a saber que te entiendes con los gitanos, te quitaría el titulo, tu castillo y hasta la libertad!" Darien sonaba preocupado.

"La libertad se lleva en el alma Darien, nunca lo olvides…y tampoco te olvides que las injusticias existen…" Haruka hizo una reverencia a los príncipes y se fue de ahí para regresar a su castillo, no obstante, Darien se quedo pensando…

"Darien? Mi querido Darien, que pasa?" Serena miraba a Darien de pie mirando a Haruka salir en su caballo del Palacio.

"Injusticias…es cierto…las injusticias existen" Darien puso su mano en el vidrio de la ventana.

"Claro que existen…te dejó pensando cierto?" Serena miraba fijamente a Darien.

"Creo que debo hacerle caso a Haruka…tal vez, en este caso, tenga la razón y los gitanos tienen una historia que contar" Darien suspiró pensando en Lita.

"Pero ahora no puedes hacer nada, no hasta que subas al trono como Rey…" Serena tomó un plato con galletas y se las empezó a comer, Darien volteo y dio una leve carcajada diciendo…

"Y tu conmigo como mi Reina" Darien acaricio el rostro de Serena quitándole migas de galleta.

Darien imaginaba en el fondo de su corazón que su padre no era la imagen de rectitud que le había sido mostrada desde la niñez, sabía que su padre, por muy Rey que fuera, ocultaba un pasado demasiado negro…tanto como para provocarle cierto temor de que se fuera a decepcionar de el por el resto de su vida.

Los días pasaron tan rápido, Haruka ensayaba todos los días con Philippe tenía una excelente técnica para la fina arte de la esgrima derrotándolo muchas veces, pero aun así ensayando de sol a sol, los gitanos seguían trabajando las tierras de Haruka y estas se veían prometedoras por la calidad con la que ellos ponían empeño.

Dos noches antes del duelo llegaron desde Japón los hermanos de Seiya, enterándose al tiempo del duelo que se llevaría a cabo en tan poco tiempo, reaccionando violentamente lo reprendieron…

"Acaso estás loco?" Dijo Taiki el que parecía ser el hermano mayor de los Kou.

"Te das cuenta que si nuestros padres se enteran que te batirás a duelo te desheredarán? Y no solo por pelear sin motivo, sino por pelear con un importante noble de este reino?" Yaten también estaba molesto.

"No puedo permitir que se burlen de mí, eso es lo que ustedes no pueden entender, cierto?" Seiya permanecía tranquilo recostado en un sillón.

"Con un demonio! Tienes que pensar bien las cosas! Ya no eres un niño al que sus hermanos saquen de problemas" Taiki se acercó a Seiya y lo tomo del cuello de su saco.

"Déjalo tranquilo hermano…es normal que Seiya se meta en este tipo de problemas" Yaten tomó asiento cruzándose de brazos.

"Como sea, quiero que ustedes sean mis padrinos, revisaran que todo esté en orden y les entregare mis últimas voluntades por escrito como debe ser" Seiya cerró los ojos aun recostado en el sillón.

"Lo dices como si no te importara" Contesto Taiki.

"No hay problema, matare al Conde, de eso no puedes tener la menor duda" Seiya se sentó y tomó una copa para servirse vino.

"No entiendes que si lo matas te meterás en problemas aquí?" Taiki caminó hacia la ventana tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

"Y si no lo mato quedaré como el 'hazme reír' y ese imbécil se quedará con Michiru" Seiya se puso de pie caminando hacia la chimenea.

"Michiru es lo que menos te importa, te preocupa que tu reputación en este sitio quede por los suelos…" Yaten molesto miraba a Seiya.

"Tienes razón Yaten, Michiru no me interesa, pero ya es mía y nadie me la va a quitar…entiendes?" Seiya bebió un poco de vino, mientras miraba el fuego arder en la chimenea.

"Para ti esa pobre chica es un premio y tampoco eso es honesto" Taiki miraba a Seiya preocupado.

"No me importa, nadie me quita lo que es mío…nuestros padres quisieron que nos casáramos y eso es lo que haremos…Michiru será mi esposa y fin de la historia!" Seiya aventó la copa de vino demasiado molesto a la chimenea, avivando el fuego.

"Me temo hermano, que tienes un mal concepto de lo que significa el honor…tu compromiso quedaría anulado si nosotros mandamos una carta diciendo que te batirás a duelo" Yaten tomó una taza de té.

"Claro, nuestros padres no aprobaran la absurda idea del duelo y se pondrán furiosos" Taiki se volteó a ver a Seiya

"Ustedes no enviaran nada…no se metan en lo que no les importa" Seiya los miró molesto.

"Y entonces nos pides que seamos tus cómplices en esta tontería?" Taiki se acercó a Yaten.

"Se los pedí porque creí que como mis hermanos podrían ser mis padrinos, pero tampoco es a la fuerza" Seiya los miró a los dos.

"Y entonces quien sería…el príncipe?" Yaten se estaba burlando de Seiya.

"Es obvio que el príncipe debe apoyar a los nobles de su reino" Taiki se sirvió vino en una copa.

"Me temo que sin nosotros estas solo en esto hermanito" Yaten volvió a dar un sorbo a su té.

"Entonces me apoyaran?" Seiya se acercó a ellos.

"Supongo que no tenemos otra opción, cierto Yaten?" Respondió Taiki.

"Solo espero que nadie muera…que sea a primera herida y si te apoyo" Yaten se cruzó de brazos.

"A primera herida? No…quiero matarlo" Seiya sonaba como un niño consentido.

"No saciaremos tus instintos asesinos, a primera herida o no hay duelo" Taiki apoyó a Yaten.

"Bien, a primera herida, pero ustedes acuerden eso" Seiya se fue a sentar.

"Descuida hermanito, solo una cosa…si pierdes, nos iremos los tres a Japón…sin Michiru" Yaten terminó su taza de té.

"Pero…" Seiya fue interrumpido por Yaten.

"Sin peros…ya veremos qué hacemos con nuestros padres y con los de Michiru" Yaten puso la taza en la mesa de centro.

"De nuevo venimos a arreglarte la vida Seiya" Taiki, se cruzó de brazos.

El acuerdo estaba hecho, la modificación del duelo fue acordada al día siguiente, mostrando las espadas de duelo, así como las reglas de que constaba el duelo, Seiya apenas practicó solo un día antes del duelo con uno de los guardias que le fue concedido por el Rey y ensayó todo el día siendo observado por sus hermanos.

Finalmente el día del duelo llegó…la noche previa, Haruka había escrito su testamento sellándolo con el escudo de los Condes Tenoh, Lita había sido preparada con todas sus cosas y sus ropas impecablemente limpias para cuando se fuera con los príncipes si su ama moría durante el duelo. Todos permanecieron nerviosos, incluyendo a Haruka, aun no despuntaba el alba y la luna alumbraba su habitación, al tiempo que ataba el moño de su camisa, sus pantalones negros aterciopelados y sus botas impecablemente limpias. Arreglada con una hermosa y pesada capa verde bajó por los escalones para encontrarse con Setsuna y Hotaru…

"Estoy lista…no teman, regresaré con vida" Haruka acarició el rostro de Hotaru.

"Haruka…por favor, piensa bien las cosas…yo…" Haruka interrumpió a Setsuna.

"No hay nada que pensar, así es el amor no permitiré que ese hombre vuelva a ponerle una mano encima a la mujer que más quiero en este mundo" Haruka había dado la orden de que iría en su coche tirado por su fiel caballo Neptuno.

"Setsuna…" Hotaru abrazó a Setsuna de la cintura, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Tranquilízate Hotaru…" Setsuna acaricio el cabello de Hotaru.

Haruka salió de su castillo en compañía de Gustave y Philippe, que la escoltaban a caballo, el carruaje se detuvo en medio del bosque…

"Hey, detente ahí delincuente!" Grito Philippe, haciendo que Haruka saliera del carruaje.

"Que sucede?" Haruka pudo escuchar los cascos de un caballo, al tiempo que vio una sombra muy familiar.

"Nicolas?" Haruka intentaba identificar a la imagen que se acercaba.

"Si, soy yo…Excelencia" Nicolas se bajó del hermoso caballo negro.

"Que haces aquí?" Haruka sentía el corazón acelerado, el tiempo del duelo se acercaba.

"No me importa que tus sirvientes me vean porque soy un gitano, porque para mí tu estas primero antes que la diferencia de clases…tienes a todo el pueblo gitano contigo" Nicolas vio que Philippe lo miraba de una manera muy fría.

"Nuestros hermanos están protegidos por la justicia gitana" Mina también salió desde las sombras.

"Mina, tu también aquí" Haruka movía sus dedos haciendo sonidos con los guantes.

"No te pongas nervioso…tu sin duda ganaras el duelo" Mina le sonrió a Haruka.

"Yo…g…gracias por estar aquí" Haruka le dio un abrazo a Mina y a Nicolas.

"Los brazos de nuestro pueblo están abiertos para ti y el amor de tu vida" Nicolas miró a Haruka con demasiada sinceridad.

"Gracias Nicolas…" Haruka sintió que su espíritu crecía más y más.

"Ahora ve…tienes un duelo que ganar" Mina le guiño un ojo a Haruka

"Si…adiós" Haruka se dio cuenta de quienes eran sus verdaderos amigos.

Se volvió a subir al carruaje y siguieron en camino al palacio, que es donde sería el duelo, no sin antes explicarle a Gustave y a Philippe su relación con las personas que se acababan de encontrar, les conto lo que paso cuando la secuestraron y que en realidad los gitanos no eran lo que el Rey les había dicho, incluso, pensando que no tenía más que perder, les contó que ellos eran los que ayudaban a restaurar las tierras de su propiedad. Sin darles la oportunidad, llegaron al palacio directamente hacia donde sería el duelo.

"Llegamos Excelencia…debemos prepararlo" Dijo Philippe mientras abría la puerta del carruaje.

"Si, Gustave…si ves a la señorita Michiru, no dejes que se acerque mientras se lleva a cabo el duelo" Haruka no podía permitir que su peor temor se hiciera realidad.

"Entendido amo" Gustave se fue hacia la mesa de duelos donde se encontraba Yaten acomodando las espadas y los guantes que usarían durante el duelo.

Por su parte Michiru no permitiría que nada le pasara a Haruka, ella se preparaba también para ese duelo, tenía que hacerle saber que también ella estaba de su lado, tenía que mostrarle que pasara lo que pasara su amor y su corazón solo le pertenecían a Haruka y a nadie más.

"Es una tontería cierto?" Dijo Yaten intentando entablar conversación con Gustave.

"Claro que lo es…pero ninguno de los dos jovencitos dará marcha atrás" Gustave alineaba las espadas.

"Tiene razón…" Yaten acomodaba los guantes de cuero.

Todo estaba listo, y el sol empezaba a iluminar el nuevo día…un día lleno de emociones y sentimientos…

Seiya y Haruka se prepararon para empezar con su duelo, que sería todo menos a la primera herida…

"Dime Conde Tenoh, estás listo para luchar contra mí?" Seiya se terminaba de colocar los guantes.

"Nunca he estado tan listo para nada en la vida como ahora" Haruka también terminaba de colocarse los guantes.

"Espero que Michiru también esté preparada para irse conmigo a Japón, porque si no lo está la golpearé como lo hice la última vez" El comentario de Seiya provocó que la ira de Haruka se encendiera en ira y tomara la espada.

"Defiéndete perro!" Grito Haruka con la espada en las manos.

"Vas a morir Haruka Tenoh…Ahhhh!" El hombre misterioso ataco a Haruka, permitiéndole defenderse.

Sin darle tiempo a nadie de comenzar, el duelo comenzó, a su alrededor permanecía Gustave vestido de una manera formal y a los hermanos de Seiya…De pronto vio la imagen a la que tanto temía en ese momento…Michiru.

"Ya por favor! Paren esto!" Salió Michiru corriendo detrás de los arbustos

"No puedo permitir que te quedes con este sujeto Michiru" Dijo Haruka, recordando que esas exactas palabras eran las de su espantosa visión.

"Tú no tienes porque meterte entre nosotros!" Seiya aventó a Haruka rompiéndole la camisa que usaba.

"Qué? Esto no puede ser! Me estoy batiendo a duelo con una mujer!" Seiya se impresionó a tal grado de que casi se le cae la espada de la mano.

Haruka se levanto y prosiguió a atacarlo, aunque esto no evitó que los guardias reales vieran a Haruka con el torso casi desnudo y sobre todo, que alguno de ellos fuera con el Rey para que supiera la verdadera identidad del Conde Tenoh…

" Que clase de persona eres Michiru! Tu lo sabías…me das ASCO!" Seiya hablo implacable a Michiru, sus hermanos quisieron detenerlo, pero no fue posible lograrlo, porque Haruka corrió a atacar su rival.

"No te permitiré que le hables así!" Haruka ataco a Seiya, derribándolo en el suelo.

"Ahora tengo tu patética vida en mis manos…vives o mueres?" Haruka sabia que en ese mismo momento había ganado el duelo y se confió, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Seiya y junto a él arrojó la espada.

Haruka aventó su espada al suelo y camino hacia Michiru…

"Ahora todo estará bien, estas libre Michiru…ahora vete de aquí, nos veremos después" Haruka miro de una manera muy dulce a Michiru.

Michiru acarició el rostro de Haruka aun con lágrimas en el rostro. Al tiempo…Seiya se levanto debilitado y algo noqueado del suelo, tomó su espada caminando hacia sus hermanos, cuando de pronto, la ira se apoderó de él corriendo con la espada apuntando a la espalda de Haruka, Michiru notó eso y grito…

" CUIDADO!" Michiru corrió para abrazar a Haruka siendo traspasada por la espada de Seiya…

"MICHIRU!" Los peores temores de Haruka se hacían realidad ante sus ojos.

"Aghhh…Haru…ka…no…no me…dejes" Michiru estaba muriendo lentamente, las lágrimas salían de su rostro sin parar, su vida se estaba yendo tan rápido como fluía la sangre a través de la herida..

"No, no te dejare, por favor, resiste" Haruka vio como de inmediato los guardias se comenzaron a movilizar para traer ayuda.

"Yo…soy la clase de persona…que muere…por amor" Michiru moría lentamente en los brazos de la persona que más amaba en la vida.

"Haruka…yo…yo te…te amo…" Michiru exhaló su último suspiro muriendo en los brazos de Haruka.

"NNOOOOOO! MICHIRU!" Haruka se aferro al cuerpo inerte de Michiru.

"Haruka!" Darien corrió con el resto de los guardias hacia donde estaba Haruka, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Se murió Darien…mi Michiru se murió!" Haruka lloraba inconsolable.

"Tranquilízate Haruka…" Darien abrazó a Haruka.

"No, no, no, no! No entiendes Darien…ese infeliz la mató y yo…yo lo mataré a el" Haruka recostó el cuerpo de Michiru y tomó su espada para correr hacia Seiya.

"TE VAS A MORIR MALDITO!" Haruka corrió con la espada hacia Seiya, pero antes de llegar, fue detenida por los guardias.

Forcejearon con la espada hasta que se la quitaron, los hermanos de Seiya estaban furiosos contra su hermano, Taiki golpeo fuertemente a Seiya y Yaten no se molestó ni en voltear a mirarlo, era obvio que de ahora en adelante Seiya se había quedado sin hermanos, sin familia, sin herencia y sin honor…

"Conde Haruka Tenoh! Queda arrestado por usurpación de género!" El jefe de los guardias ordenó la aprehensión de Haruka.

"Qué? Les ordeno que se detengan ahora!" Gritó Darien.

"Lo lamento Alteza, pero son ordenes de su Majestad el Rey…llévensela!" Los guardias se llevaron a Haruka metiéndola en el calabozo hasta que fuera su juicio al día siguiente.

Haruka fue esposada de las manos a un muro, los guardias gozaron golpeándola y humillándola…Haruka tenía el alma y el cuerpo destrozados. Pensaba en la dulce voz de su amada violinista, Setsuna hizo lo posible para ir a verla y Darien logró conseguir un permiso especial…

Ahí la encontró, atada y vulnerable, con lágrimas que se habían secado en su rostro, golpes y una mirada perdida yacían los restos de lo que era Haruka Tenoh…

"Haruka…" Setsuna empezó a limpiar el rostro de Haruka con un pañuelo y agua.

"Donde esta ella?" Pregunto débilmente Haruka.

"Ella…será enterrada en los territorios de tu castillo" Setsuna sentía dolor por ver así a Haruka.

"Déjame Setsuna y huyan…porque te arrestaran por haber sido mi cómplice y Hotaru se quedará sola….yo…ya no tengo nada que perder" Haruka comenzó a llorar de nuevo, como si fuera una niña.

"No digas eso Haruka…" Setsuna secó las lágrimas de Haruka.

Haruka se volteó para evitar que siguiera limpiándole el rostro, Setsuna se fue de ahí con el alma tan destrozada como la de la rubia. Haruka se quedó sola, mirando el cielo así, se vino la noche y ya sin lágrimas, Haruka no dejaba de mirar la sangre de Michiru sobre su ropa…

"Haruka…estas ahí?" Era la voz de Nicolas.

"N…Nicolas…" Haruka contestó débilmente.

"Mina y yo vimos lo que pasó…estamos furiosos y haremos justicia" Nicolas quería sacar de ese horrible lugar a Haruka.

"Te venimos a liberar Haruka…" Mina agregó.

"Guardias…rayos! Mina, vámonos…" Murmuró Nicolas, se sentía desesperado porque la guardia le echó a perder sus planes.

"Mañana vendremos Haruka y tu harás justicia por la muerte de Michiru" Mina y Nicolas se fueron.

"M…Michiru…" Una lágrima débilmente se volvió a resbalar por el rostro de Haruka.

Pasó toda la noche en vela ya que lo poco que podía dormir era para recordar las palabras de Rei y para repetir la horrible escena de la muerte de Michiru una y otra vez…

Al día siguiente, Darien fue el primero en entrar al calabozo para ver a Haruka…

"Haruka…estas bien? Esos malditos te golpearon…pero recibirán su castigo, de eso yo me encargo…hoy tendrás audiencia con mi padre Haruka, yo te defenderé hasta las últimas consecuencias" Darien se acercó a Haruka.

"Darien…ya no me importa lo que pase conmigo" Haruka estaba totalmente deprimida.

"Pero a mi si me importa…tu me has hecho cambiar muchas maneras de pensar que tenia y me has ayudado a madurar en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte, así que me toca corresponderte" Después de que Darien dijo esto, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta…eran los guardias que iban por Haruka.

"Alteza…lo lamento, pero esta mujer tiene audiencia" El guardia era despectivo.

"Esta mujer es nada menos que la Condesa Haruka Tenoh y te exijo más respeto para ella o yo mismo ordenaré que te manden al cadalso" Darien se molestó por el tono que utilizó el guardia.

"Lo lamento Alteza…la Condesa tiene audiencia con su Majestad" El guardia, le quitó las esposas de la pared y se fueron hacia la sala de audiencias…

"Descuida Haruka, yo estaré presente" Darien tomó la mano de Haruka.

Haruka, el guardia y Darien, se fueron para afrontar la audiencia el Rey y la Reina esperaban a Haruka para exigirle explicaciones.

"Haruka Tenoh…" Dijo el Rey mirando a la rubia.

"Si" Contestó secamente

"Ayer, durante el duelo que tuviste con Seiya Kou descubrieron que suplantabas la identidad de un hombre, y te tomaste atribuciones que no te correspondían como mujer" El Rey estaba muy serio con Haruka

"Lo sé" Haruka no quería responder, solo quería que lo que fueran a hacerle, o hicieran lo más rápido posible.

"…no tienes nada que decir al respecto?" Preguntó el Rey.

"Solo le diré…que como varón tuve acceso a tomar el control de mis propias tierras, pude demostrar que no necesito a ningún hombre a mi lado para salir adelante sola" Haruka tenía la mirada cambiada.

"Y que me dices del motivo por el que te batiste a duelo con Seiya Kou" El Rey miraba enojado a Haruka.

"Soy humana majestad…no estoy exenta al amor" Haruka no quería discutir.

"Pero era una mujer también…Michiru Kaioh era una mujer y su relación hubiera sido impropia e ilegal, yo mismo las hubiera condenado a ambas por eso" El Rey retaba a Haruka para que le contestara fuerte.

"A mí no me hubiera importado nada de lo que hay a mi alrededor, si Michiru se hubiera quedado conmigo para siempre" Haruka volvió a sentir el nudo en la garganta.

"Entonces no niegas que tuviste algo que ver con ella?" Preguntó el Rey.

"No tendría porque Majestad, seria deshonrar su memoria para salvar mi patética vida…maldita sea! Condéneme de una buena vez! Mándeme a la horca o a la hoguera pero hágalo ya!" Haruka estaba furiosa, enojada y algunos podrían asegurar que incluso había perdido la lucidez.

"Eso quieres eh? Jajaja pues no, yo soy el Rey y te sentenciare a escarnio público y 2 años al calabozo…tu titulo te será quitado, al igual que todo lo que posees…" El Rey fue interrumpido por Darien.

"No puedes hacer eso padre!… Haruka no tiene la culpa de haberse enamorado! No puedes quitarle lo que es suyo!" Darien estaba molesto.

"Yo le di tierras a su padre…y se las puedo quitar a su hija! Ahora dime…tú estabas enterado de esta farsa Darien?" El Rey miró fijamente a Darien.

"Cual farsa?"

"No juegues conmigo! Sabes muy bien que me refiero a que tu sabias que Haruka Tenoh era una mujer!" El Rey señaló a Haruka con el dedo.

"Y que pasaría si te digo que lo sabía? Me harás escarnio público también?" Darien se estaba metiendo en problemas.

"Eso lo explica todo Darien, y no…no te condenaré a escarnio público, pero te confinaré a arresto domiciliario…GUARDIAS!" Al momento los guardias tomaron los brazos de Darien y le quitaron su espada.

"Llévenlo a su habitación…quiero un guardia día y noche cuidando que no salga de ahí, hasta que yo lo ordene" Darien ya no pudo alegar nada mas, fue llevado por los guardias hacia su habitación.

"Ahora continuando contigo…mañana será llevada a cabo tu sentencia y pasados los dos años de calabozo, serás puesta a venta en el mercado de esclavos…llévensela" Los guardias se llevaron a Haruka y la dejaron en el calabozo.

Extrañamente los gitanos se enteraron de la sentencia y la ira de ellos creció como la espuma así que querían tomar la justicia por sus propias manos. Ese mismo día Seiya y sus hermanos se regresarían a Japón aunque debido al deshonor, Seiya regresaría sin hermanos y sin nada, simplemente viajaría con dos personas a las que antes solía llamar hermanos, ninguno de los dos le dirigía la palabra

El carruaje partió internándose en el bosque, así permanecieron hasta que el Palacio desapareció de su vista…Yaten y Taiki platicaban de cualquier cosa sin voltear a ver a Seiya hasta que de pronto el carruaje se detuvo abruptamente…

"Heyy suéltenme! Nooo!" Se escucho el grito del conductor.

"Que sucede? … Yaten?" Taiki volteó a ver a Yaten.

"Se detuvo…" Sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas, la puerta del carruaje se abrió violentamente.

"Quien de ustedes es Seiya Kou?" Dijo un hombre de una manera intimidante.

"Yo soy…quien eres tú?" Seiya miró al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

"No te importa quien soy yo…recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer, desgraciado?" El hombre tomó del brazo y sacó a Seiya del carruaje.

Sus hermanos salieron rápidamente atrás de él pero fueron amagados por otro hombres…ahora estaba claro, eran gitanos. Sus hermanos tuvieron que quedarse quietos mientras veían como el hombre golpeaba a Seiya una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo, amarrándole las manos con una cuerda ató el resto del cabo a la silla de su caballo y golpeo al caballo para salir corriendo de ahí a todo galope llevándose a Seiya revolcándolo por el suelo hasta que desapareció de la vista de sus hermanos.

"Si no quieren correr la misma suerte, más les vale largarse de aquí de una vez por todas" Dijo una hermosa gitana rubia de ojos azules…Mina.

Los jóvenes, sabían que el bosque era peligroso, no podían correr el riesgo de regresar, porque probablemente, no llegarían con vida de nuevo al palacio, la única manera de que pudieran salvar sus vidas, era la de irse al puerto…no había más. El cochero y los hermanos se fueron de ahí con la preocupación de lo que le podía pasar a Seiya, ya que a pesar de lo que pudiera haber hecho, era su hermano.

Por su parte siendo revolcado sobre piedras, pasto, espinas, maleza, agua y lodo Seiya y el sujeto que se lo llevó llegaron a un lugar muy apartado de todo, pero internado en el bosque…

"Ahh…ahh…" Seiya estaba herido y golpeado.

"Y eso no es nada infeliz…pagarás por lo que hiciste…" El sujeto bajó del caballo negro…era Nicolas.

"Los tipos se fueron al puerto, no hay nada que temer, si se atreven a regresar, hay alguien que los estará esperando" Mina fue llegando montada en su caballo a donde estaba Nicolas.

"Bien, ahora que hacemos con este?" Nicolas le dio una patada en el estomago.

"Lo haremos pagar lentamente lo que hizo…tengo una idea, pero no sé si Rei se enoje por lo que hicimos" Mina volteó a ver la tienda donde estaba Rei.

"Le dije que si ese infeliz le hacía daño a Haruka, lo haría pagar, así que sobre aviso no hay engaño" Nicolas desató a Seiya del asiento de su caballo.

"Entonces no hay ningún problema" Mina volteo a verlo.

"Que propones?" Nicolas miraba con odio a Seiya.

"Cebo de Lobos…" Mina estaba llena de ira.

"Cebo de lobos, pero sin cacería" Respondió Nicolas.

"Así es…" Mina le sonrió a Nicolas.

"Me parece una excelente idea Mina! Hagámoslo…" Nicolas se agachó para sujetar del cabello a Seiya.

"Disfruta tu día infeliz, porque será el último" Le soltó la cabeza.

"N…no…me hagan…nada…" Seiya apenas y podía pronunciar palabra.

"Tú no tuviste piedad ni de Haruka, ni de Michiru, ahora nosotros no tendremos piedad de ti…" Mina le dio una patada en el rostro, provocándole hemorragia nasal.

"Mmm, sangre…" Mina se dio una idea.

"Sobró la sangre del ciervo de esta mañana…nos será útil" Nicolas fue por la sangre.

"Pero con eso pagaras lo que le hiciste a Michiru, antes….pagaras lo que le hiciste a Haruka" Mina caminó hacia donde estaba la fogata.

"Escuchen todos! Este infeliz que ven tirado en el suelo como un gusano, es el responsable de que nuestro hermano Haruka Tenoh este en el calabozo y también mató sin piedad a Michiru Kaioh, la persona a la que nuestro hermano más amaba en el mundo!" Los gitanos se congregaron ahí empezando a hacer barullo.

"No podemos permitir que este desgraciado se quede como si nada!" Dichas estas palabras los gitanos empezaron a gritarle cosas y a aventarle piedras, vegetales podridos, le rasgaron las ropas y le aventaban lodo y tierra.

Entre el escarnio producido por los gitanos, Nicolas amarró a Seiya de nuevo a su caballo llevándolo casi corriendo para internarlo más profundamente en el bosque.

"Creo que este es un buen lugar" Nicolas miró un árbol grande y fuerte que estaba casi junto a ellos.

"Lo mismo pienso…" Mina y unos cuantos gitanos más sometieron a Seiya llevándolo hacia el árbol y amarrándolo a una rama dejándolo colgado de las manos.

Nicolas sacó la sangre del ciervo que habían matado por la mañana y empezó a arrojársela empapándolo de sangre. Después de eso Nicolas montó su caballo, al igual que el resto de los demás…

"Ahora la madre naturaleza hará justicia por nosotros…solo es cuestión de esperar" Nicolas se fue en su caballo hacia el escondite de los gitanos.

"Esto no remediará lo que le hiciste a Michiru…pero sin duda, esta es la justicia que mereces" Mina arreó su caballo y se fue a todo galope de ahí.

Seiya grito algo que Mina ya no alcanzó a escuchar, y la desesperación empezó a apoderarse de él, se movía violentamente intentando soltarse del amarre, gritando que le ayudaran, pero no consiguió ningún resultado… la tarde comenzaba a caer y los aullidos de los lobos comenzaban a aproximarse a su víctima…

La manada de lobos rápidamente encontró su presa, viendo los movimientos de Seiya y atraídos por el aroma de la sangre, los lobos empezaron a atacarlo, no tenia escapatoria aun soltándose del amarre de la cuerda, cayó al suelo gravemente herido por las mordidas y ataques de los lobos, y así murió lentamente Seiya Kou devorado por los lobos, entre gritos de dolor, que eran acallados por el bosque.

Ya en el campamento de los gitanos la noche estaba por caer, las fogatas ardían de una manera especial esa tarde, al llegar Mina y Nicolas al campamento se encontraron con que Rei había congregado a todos los gitanos…había que darles un mensaje…

"Que sucede Rei?" Preguntó Mina.

"El tiempo ha llegado Mina, Nicolas…deben saber que es lo que va a pasar" Rei sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a ocurrir no era agradable, pero sin embargo era algo que tenía que pasar.

"Hermanos gitanos! Ha llegado el momento! Las injusticias se acabaran, el tiempo se ha cumplido… LIBEREMOS A NUESTRO PUEBLO DE LAS GARRAS DEL DEMONIO REY!" Rei tomó una antorcha y la prendió en la fogata.

"Eso significa que…" Nicolas no termino de hablar.

"Significa que debemos liberar a nuestro libertador" Pese a que lo que dijo Rei sonaba redundante, en realidad tenía mucho sentido, todos los gitanos se armaron con cuchillos, espadas, látigos, y demás armas de defensa y ataque para levantarse contra el Rey esa misma noche, al día siguiente, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente.

Todos se movilizaron los gitanos que permanecían en la Corte de los Milagros estaban listos para someter a la guardia real. La noche oscureció el bosque los guardias comenzaban su vigilancia y de pronto unas antorchas iluminaban la oscuridad entre los arboles…

"Que es eso?" Dijo uno de los guardias.

"No lo sé, mandare a alguien a…" Un golpe noqueo al guardia que estaba hablando dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"GITANOS…GUARDIAS!" Esas fueron las últimas palabras de ese hombre, porque fue degollado muriendo al instante.

"Vamos gitanos!" Gritó Nicolas y detrás de él salió un ejército de gitanos entrando al castillo matando a cualquier guardia que se le pusiera enfrente.

Durante la confusión, Nicolas se fue directamente a donde estaba el Rey, en la sala de audiencias, donde se encontraba sentado en su trono…

"Majestad, por favor, no salga de aquí…los gitanos atacan el Palacio!" Era demasiado tarde, el anuncio del voceador fue interrumpido por diez gitanos que abrieron la puerta violentamente.

"Contigo hemos venido a saldar cuentas Demonio Rey!" Gritó Nicolas y atrás de él Rei…

"Tu reinado termina hoy…" Al tiempo que Rei decía esto, Nicolas corrió abalanzándose hacia el Rey, mientras que otros gitanos sometían a la Reina para que se quedara tranquila.

"De que están hablando? Se dan cuenta que los mandaré a la hoguera a todos? Yo soy el Rey! Y ustedes son solo gitanos y delincuentes que no se dedican más que a robar a las personas que trabajan justamente!" El Rey estaba aterrado, pero nunca demostraría ese sentimiento.

"Es momento de que sientas la justicia verdadera ante todo lo que has hecho…es momento de que te des cuenta que no eres un Rey, sino un demonio que se encargo de pisotearnos hasta que se cansó…y ahora es el momento de pagar esas cuentas pendientes…tu corona y tu reino caerán, para dar paso a un reinado de verdad" Nicolas sacó su espada.

"Un nuevo Rey se levantara sobre tu cadáver" Dichas las palabras de Rei, Nicolas sin piedad atravesó el cuerpo del Rey Henry matándolo casi al instante.

Mientras tanto Mina y algunos otros gitanos corrieron para ir a liberar a Haruka directo al calabozo… golpearon y lucharon contra los guardias que custodiaban el calabozo, Abrieron la puerta del calabozo liberando a algunos gitanos que se encontraban ahí desde hacia tiempo hasta que Mina llegó corriendo donde se encontraba Haruka…

"Mina…que haces aquí?" Haruka no tenía casi fuerzas.

"Me ordenaron que liberara a nuestro libertador" Mina tomó la mano de Haruka para llevársela de ahí, pero se resistió.

"No…te equivocaste Mina…yo…no soy su libertador, vayan a liberar al príncipe, el debe liberarme, corre a la zona este del palacio, ahí encontraras una habitación, custodiada por guardias, libera a Darien y dile que venga, yo no puedo pelear…aquí los esperaré" Haruka estaba tramando algo…

"Bien…" Mina se fue de ahí con el resto de los gitanos, Haruka miraba el cielo alumbrado por las estrellas y la luna, en esa luz, recordaba el último beso que le dio a Michiru.

Mina corrió para liberar a Darien, sabía que dada la terquedad de Haruka, jamás haría que saliera del calabozo si el príncipe no lo hacía. Encontró el cinturón con la espada del príncipe y entre los gitanos que la acompañaban lograron abrir la enorme puerta que mantenía prisionero al príncipe en su propio hogar.

"Que está pasando aquí!" Darien salió de su habitación.

"Haruka te necesita, es lo único que tienes que saber" Mina le aventó su cinturón con su espada.

"Quien eres tu?" Darien desenfundó su espada.

"Soy amiga de Haruka y me importa que esté fuera del calabozo tanto como a ti" Mina alzó el cuello poniéndose a merced de Darien.

"Bien…supongo que debo creerte" Darien envainó de nuevo la espada y se fue junto con Mina hacia el calabozo donde los esperaba Haruka.

Durante el camino notó que algunos guardias estaban muertos, otros golpeados y comprendió que lo mejor era mantenerse del lado de las personas que seguía en ese momento. Llegaron al calabozo y bajaron los escalones para encontrarse con Haruka.

"Haruka…he venido a liberarte…" Darien llegó y se encontró a Haruka esposada.

"Mina podrían dejarnos solos?" Haruka miró a Mina con su expresión de tristeza.

"Si…vamos" Mina se llevó a los gitanos con ella dejando a Haruka y a Darien a solas.

Haruka le quitó su espada y se la ofreció a Darien con lágrimas en los ojos…

"No Haruka…no hagas esto" Darien estaba visiblemente consternado.

"Sabes que lo necesito Darien" Haruka le daba la espada a Darien

"No…no Haruka, tienes que vivir…" Darien por primera vez se sintió vulnerable.

"Por favor…apiádate de mi…apiádate de este dolor que me está matando por dentro" Las lágrimas de Haruka caían al suelo débilmente.

"No puedes pedirme eso Haruka…" Darien tomó la espada y la guardo de nuevo en su vaina.

"Por favor…por favor Darien mátame de una vez…yo…ya no tengo nada que perder" Haruka estaba derrotada.

"Prefiero irme ya…cumple con tu promesa!" Se escucho estruendoso el grito en aquella caverna.

Darien con lágrimas en los ojos, desenfundó de nuevo su espada sacándola como si se tratara de un arma muy pesada.

"Vamos…no prolongues mi sufrimiento…no lo hagas más difícil…ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" Haruka fue soltada de sus cadenas y se puso de pie.

Darien respiró profundamente, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras se convertía en un asesino traspasando con su espada a Haruka…

"Ahh…..aghhhh" Haruka cayó al suelo y de su herida emanó sangre casi de inmediato, y poco después escupió sangre.

"Haruka…" Darien no podía casi hablar.

"Que está pasando aquí!" Mina entró corriendo en compañía de Nicolas.

"La mataste maldito!" Nicolas desenfundó su espada apuntando al cuello del príncipe, cuando de pronto en su agonía, Haruka respondió.

"N…no…no…le hagan…da…ño…solo…cumplió con su…promesa…M…Michiru…juntas…hasta la muer…te…" Haruka exhaló su último aliento.

Que está pasando? Se preguntó Haruka…mientras sentía que caía abruptamente por un túnel impresionantemente profundo pudiendo ver a Setsuna y a Hotaru vestidas de una forma extraña.…

Las imágenes de su pasado, los besos dentro del túnel de las rosas el baile de mascaras, la primera vez que vio a Michiru en la corte mientras se presentaba ante el Rey, se proyectaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, toda una vida transcurriendo tan rápido como caía en ese túnel…

"Ahhh! Dahh…" Haruka se levantó respirando agitadamente.

"Haruka! Regresaste!" Rei volteó a ver a Haruka.

"D…donde estoy" Haruka se sentía extraña.

"Estas en el templo Hikawa…no lo recuerdas? Viniste a la revelación de las vidas pasadas en el Oráculo?" Rei sacaba de su aparente trance a Haruka.

"Vidas pasadas…Michiru! Donde está Michiru?" Haruka se levantó rápidamente.

"Hey! Tranquilízate!" Lita fue a controlar la situación.

"Necesito ver a Michiru…" Haruka estaba desesperada.

"Necesitas tomar un poco de aire, ahorita te llevaremos con Michiru, pero tienes que estabilizarte" Rei calmaba a Haruka.

Haruka se sentó frente a la chimenea…aun con las imágenes de su pasado en la cabeza, meditaba todo lo que pasó.

"Fue horrible…increíblemente doloroso" Haruka sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Les advertí que eso sería doloroso Haruka" Setsuna estaba recargada en la puerta a la orilla de la entrada.

"Setsuna!" Haruka se puso de pie y fue a abrazarla.

"Vamos a ver a Michiru…" Dijo Setsuna viendo más tranquila a Haruka.

Se pusieron de pie Lita, Rei y Haruka para irse junto con Setsuna, caminando hacia una habitación alumbrada se escuchaban las risas de Mina, Amy, Hotaru y Serena…

"Jajaja ya en serio Michiru…Haruka y tu…" Serena se escuchaba curiosa.

"Serena!" Dijeron Mina y Amy al mismo tiempo.

"Qué? Ahora que dije?" Serena era demasiado ingenua.

"No debes de ser tan indiscreta Serena" Amy regañó a Serena.

"Pero…yo solo" Serena se apenó con Michiru.

"Jaja descuiden chicas…no hay nada que esconder…Haruka es…" Mientras Michiru decía estas palabras fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abría.

"Haruka!" Michiru se puso de pie.

"Michiru!" Haruka corrió a abrazar a Michiru.

"Papá-Haruka! Regresaste!" Hotaru corrió a abrazar a Haruka y Michiru.

"Si…ya estoy de vuelta…y díganme, que estaban hablando de mi?" Haruka casi no podía disimular la felicidad de ver a Michiru con vida.

"Decía que tu…eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo" Michiru, abrazó a Haruka.

"Y tú eres la persona que le da sentido a mi vida Michiru" Aun abrazando a Michiru, Haruka sintió que una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

"Ahh que linda escena" Dijo Lita mirándolas.

"Se quedan al té chicas?" Rei estaba feliz de que todas las Sailors estuvieran juntas.

"Si, solo un momento" Dijo Michiru.

"Nicolas donde esta el té!" Gritó Rei

Ambas sabían que tenían que platicar sobre esa experiencia sobrenatural que vivieron pero Michiru quería que se enfriaran las cosas, por el bien de las dos…

"Y que paso con el Rey y los gitanos?" Preguntó Michiru.

"El Rey Henry fue asesinado por el jefe de los gitanos y poco tiempo después el príncipe se casó con su prometida y lo coronaron ese mismo día, un par de días después, concedió una audiencia a los gitanos escuchando su historia y devolviéndoles sus tierras, quitándoles el peligro de ser arrestados y encarcelados, ahora se dedicarían a sobrevivir con las tierras que fueron del Conde según su testamento, además de darles la oportunidad a todos de trabajar para los demás nobles cobrando un salario por eso, se acabaron los arrestos injustos y los castigos públicos, aunque después de un largo y justo reinado, a la muerte del príncipe, se acabaron los reyes convirtiéndose en un país independiente" Setsuna terminó de relatarles la historia.

"Vaya!" Serena sonaba sorprendida.

"Supongo que valió la pena que el Rey muriera no?" Haruka intentaba no recordar el dolor que sintió por la muerte de la que ahora disfrutaba junto a ella una taza de café.

"Seguro que si Haruka…les parece si nos vamos? Ya es un poco tarde y seguro están cansadas por la experiencia de hoy" Setsuna sabía que Haruka deseaba estar a solas con Michiru.

Manejando aun consternada, Haruka no podía evitar mirar una y otra vez a Michiru, quien estaba sentada a su lado. Su hermoso cabello aguamarina ondulando con el viento de esa noche, era algo que alguna vez creyó jamás volvería a ver. Finalmente llegaron a su casa y se fueron a su habitación después de despedirse de Setsuna y Hotaru.

"Por fin estamos solas" Haruka dijo con un tono suave y delicado.

"Tienes algo en mente?" Michiru coqueteó con Haruka.

"Michiru…prométeme que nunca me dejaras" Haruka miraba con dulzura a Michiru.

"Lo dices por lo del Oráculo?" Michiru había sentido lo mismo que Haruka, solo que ella pese a su femineidad, no mostraba sus temores tan abiertamente como Haruka.

"No quiero volver a perderte" Haruka abrazó a Michiru.

"Ni yo a ti Haruka" Michiru se aferró a Haruka.

"Para mí la vida no tiene sentido si tú no estás en ella" Haruka acarició el suave y sedoso cabello de la hermosa violinista.

"Juntas hasta la muerte Haruka…" Michiru se recargó en el pecho de Haruka.

"No digas eso…me gusta más decir…Juntas tu y yo para siempre, presente pasado y futuro" Haruka se separó de Michiru, para besarla suavemente.

Así fue creciendo la pasión, cargando a la hermosa Michiru, para acostarla delicadamente sobre la cama colocándose Haruka sobre ella para admirarla como tanto lo deseó, fue quitándole la ropa poco a poco, hasta dejarla en su ropa interior. Quitándose la corbata, y la camisa, procedió a quedar de la misma manera que su amada chica de cabellos aguamarina. Acariciando sus piernas la excitación creció entre Michiru y Haruka.

Los besos y las caricias crecían poco a poco de intensidad, haciendo que se liberaran del resto de sus prendas interiores… Haruka besó el cuello de Michiru al tiempo que sus manos paseaban por su vientre y sus piernas. La respiración de Michiru se agitaba volviendo a besar los labios de Haruka mientras sus manos paseaban por el cuerpo de la rubia llegando hasta su intimidad provocando que se arqueara sin romper con el beso. Haruka acariciaba el torso de Michiru mientras sentía que un torrente de energía corría por su espalda, sus manos acariciaban delicadamente los senos de Haruka, provocando que gimiera suavemente, provocando que besara de nuevo el cuello de la bella violinista. Su mano se resbalo por su torso hasta llegar de nuevo a su intimidad penetrándola, así Michiru se entregó en cuerpo y alma a Haruka, de la misma manera, que ese movimiento de vaivén se hacía cada vez mas apresurado, Haruka también sintió la penetración de los finos dedos de Michiru. Así continuaron hasta que llegaron ambas al orgasmo.

"Ahh…Haruka…" Michiru abrazó a Haruka aun con su respiración agitada.

"M…Michiru…te amo" Haruka abrazó a Michiru.

Después de dormir un poco Haruka despertó a la mitad de la noche, recordando lo que vivió durante su visita al oráculo y recordó la manera en cómo murió Michiru, se preguntaba, como sería su futuro y si sus almas seguirían juntas como siempre, para ella significaba ser feliz por el resto de la eternidad. Pero tampoco aceptaría el hecho de ver morir a Michiru y sufrir por eso una y otra vez. Sus lágrimas se escaparon de su rostro y se estremeció…

"Ahmm…mphh…Haruka…que sucede?" Michiru despertó.

"Michiru…yo…no soportaría perderte de nuevo…" Haruka se sentó en la orilla de la cama limpiándose el rostro.

"No Haruka…nunca me perderás" Michiru abrazó a Haruka por detrás.

"Michiru…salgamos…" Haruka tomó las manos de Michiru.

"Ahorita?" Michiru se sorprendió.

"Si…solo quiero estar contigo" Haruka se puso de pie y tomó su ropa para comenzarse a vestir.

Ambas se vistieron y salieron en el auto. Haruka manejó en medio de la noche por la ciudad, sin decir ni una sola palabra en el camino Haruka venia sintiendo el viento correr por su cabello y también la mirada de Michiru. Así llegaron hasta el puerto, en donde estaba un puente, Haruka frenó justo hasta llegar donde estaba el mirador.

"Recuerdas, lo que me dijiste ese día en el yate?" Haruka se recargó en el barandal.

"Que conocía a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría dar un paseo contigo cerca del mar?" Dijo Michiru volteando a ver a Haruka.

"Sabes? Desde entonces…no podía dejar de pensar en ti…cuando te conocí en la pista de atletismo…sabia que eras la persona que estuve esperando toda mi vida" Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru.

"Haruka…" Michiru fue interrumpida.

"Tal vez el Oráculo, Setsuna, el destino o nuestra terquedad nos haya mostrado aquello que olvidamos y que no recordamos, pero algo que nunca olvidare es…las ganas que tengo de pasar toda la eternidad contigo" Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru.

"Es irónico que la visón de muerte nos haya unido, no lo crees?" Michiru sacó su pluma de transformación.

"Gracias a esto…ahora te tengo a mi lado" Haruka miraba también su pluma de transformación.

"Haruka…te amo" Michiru abrazo a Haruka.

Haruka rodeó la cintura de Michiru con sus brazos, cerrando esa bella noche con un beso delicado y tierno.

Poco tiempo después Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru, se fueron de vacaciones a un país lejano, en el que alguna vez se llevaron a cabo guerras y peleas épicas. De esas historias que solo se leen en los cuentos donde existen las princesas, castillos y peleas de espadas. Llegaron a ese lugar que había sido conservado como histórico y llegaron al Palacio del Rey y siguieron con un recorrido que incluía la visita a Le refuge de l'ange, que era el castillo de uno de los más importantes nobles del reino de hacía más de 200 años. Ubicado en el jardín, yacía una tumba cuyo epitafio fue mandado hacer por el mismo Rey que decía: _"Aquí yacen los restos de un gran amor que perdurará por toda la eternidad. En memoria de los libertadores"_ Al ver eso, Haruka rodeó a Michiru con su brazo…

"Por toda la eternidad" Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Así es como permanecería ese amor…intacto, aunque hubiera cosas que olvidaran o incluso que la misma vida intentara separarlas. Pese a la memoria, al dolor, al luto, el amor sobreviviría venciendo a la misma muerte.

_**Michiru_Tenoh22**_


End file.
